Itachi's Promise
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Itachi promises with everything he has to protect the young baby Sakura Haruno , after he resuced her from her mother's dieing body. What happens to these two ninja and what jounrey will they have to take to finally be together forever?
1. Book 1: Prologue

Itachi's Promise: Prologue

It is a nice hot summers day, all ninja were either training or outside with their families. The young Uchiha heir had been training at his usual training grounds; he had been there nearly all day and now was watching through the village. He had promised his dad he would return home an hour ago to discuss him getting married to a fellow clan member. He as usual was late when talking to his father about future business, mainly picking a bride. Itachi rests his eyes for a moment before hearing a scream from the forest, being trained as a ninja he dashes into the forest towards the scream. Reaching a small clearing, to the side of it lay a small blue haired female with a small pink haired baby in her arms. Itachi froze, he knew nothing about babies or helping people with injuries. His mum was pregnant with a baby, so soon he will have experiences, but right now he hasn't a clue what to do.

"Young boy, please come here," The women holding the baby begged, pulling his feet along the ground Itachi walked peacefully towards the women and stopped at her side.

Holding up her arms with the baby resting in them, Itachi's eyes widened and he looked down at the small baby. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, he didn't want to hurt the small baby.

"I don't want to hurt it," Itachi whispered, not wanting to sound weak but no wanting to hurt the small baby.

"Create a circle with your arms and make sure you support her head," The women said, weakly.

Taking the baby as gently as he could, Itachi took the baby from the woman's arms. The first thing he noticed was that the women had a gash crossing her stomach. Second thing was the baby was wearing nothing. Carefully Itachi held the baby with one arm and pulled his other arms out the sleeve of his jacket then moved the baby to his other arms and released to baby from his arms, wrapping the baby in his jacket he looked down at the women. Her eyes were closed, her chest not moving. Leaning down towards the women, he tried to find her pulse with no luck. Itachi left the women and was suddenly back in the village, the small baby still in his arms.

"I need to get home, or maybe to the hokage," Itachi whispered, looking down at the small baby.

"Excuse me, have you seen my baby?" A male voice asked, behind him.

Itachi turned round and looked back at the man, he stared down at the young Uchiha and his eyes widened. he seemed to realize who the child was, the first in line for the Uchiha clan.

"Mr Uchiha, may i please have my child back?" The man asked, Itachi looked down at the small baby and pulled her closer.

Watching from a nearby rooftop was Itachi's dad and current head of the Uchiha clan, he had never seen his son so comfortable with another human being. Itachi was looking down at the baby and debating weather to hand her over to this man or take her home and ask his parents. Stepping back Itachi was about to answer before his father jumped down between Itachi and the man, who had just tried to grab him. Standing behind his dad, Itachi was holding the baby tightly to hid chest. Glancing over his shoulder Itachi's dad made sure Itachi was still protecting her even if he stood in between him and the man. Sure enough Itachi held the baby tightly to his chest.

"Itachi, go to the hokage's office and wait for me," Itachi's father ordered.

Running Itachi headed for th hokage tower, he had been there a few times usual when his dad needs to talk about the future of the clan, usually hour long meetings that go one for hours. But he had never gone here alone, without his mum or dad by his side. Finally reaching the steps Itachi hauled for a second before continuing on, he remembered the top floor and knocked on the hokage's office.

"Come in," The hokage's muffled reply was yelled through the door.

Twisting the door handle and pushing the door open, he stepped into his office. Looking up Itachi saw the hokage sitting at his desk signing something.

"Mrs Haruno was found in the forest, Anbu are taking care of the situation and the traitor has been killed," Itachi's father explained, appearing beside the hokage.

"And the daughter?" The hokage asked, looking up at Itachi's father.

"My son," Itachi's father answered, both the hokage and Fugaku looked at Itachi and Itachi stayed exactly where he was.

"Itachi, do you mind showing me the baby?" The hokage asked,stepping forwards Itachi was soon in front of the hokage's desk.

Itachi gently pulled her away from his chest and allowed the hokage to see he.

"Fugaku, until we find a home for her would you mind taking care of her?" The hokage asked.

"My family and I will look after her," Fugaku answered.

Then Itachi was forced to wait outside and Fugaku had a quick private talk with the hokage. walking into the Uchiha compound everyone watched Itachi trail behind his father with a pink haired baby in his arms. This was going to be difficult but Itachi was determined to protect this little girl with everything he had.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

Itachi's Promise: Chapter One

Two Years after Sasuke was born

Itachi's parents had gone out for the night and Itachi had been left home with Sakura (pink haired toddler) and Sasuke (his little brother), he had been thrilled. Having to watch Sasuke when usually he would try to teach Sakura how to play shoji, she was getting it for a two and a half year old. But with Sasuke they had to put it on hold and play with Sasuke. After hours of playing with Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi had fallen asleep on the couch. Little Sakura curled up in Itachi's arms, while Sasuke lay still playing on the floor. Itachi must have rested for barely a few minutes before the sound of glass slamming filled his senses, Itachi sat up shifting Sakura on one arm and picking up Sasuke and holding him in the other. Itachi backed into the corner and scanned the room for ways to escape. One the roof, but would have to use chakra, two hallway and out the back door and window, three sliding door over the other side of the room or four hallway that led to the front door. Within seconds he had mapped out each escape route and waiting silently for any more noise. A flash of movement zoomed through the living room and Itachi pressed his back harder against the wall, his senses went into over drive and then the doorbell rang. For a minute Itachi didn't move, until his aunt called from outside the front door. Itachi sighed and then was grabbed by the neck and held against the wall, kicking out the person let go of Itachi and he slid down the wall sitting on the floor in the corner of the room.

"I will be back, Young Uchiha," The person said, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Moments later his aunt opened the door and wandered down the hall and into the living room, she looked down at Itachi. Shaking in the corner of the room while holding his little brother and the main family's adopted daughter tightly in his arms. Itachi's aunt had called Mikoto and Fugaku and told them to rush home now. The leader and mistress of the Uchiha clan were home in seconds, Mikoto roughly took the two toddlers from Itachi and Fugaku forced his oldest son to his feet and dragged him quickly into the office. Fugaku took his seat behind the desk and Itachi stood shaky in front of it, in front of the desk waiting his father to start.

"Who attacked?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know exactly, but he was at least jounin level. He was fast, but had a usual build," Itachi answered, his voice the usual monotone which reviled no emotions.

"What was he after?" Fugaku asked, staring across at his son.

"I'm not sure," Itachi answered, Fugaku slammed his hand down on the desk.

"You mean someone attacked the Uchiha heirs and you don't know why," Fugaku yelled, Itachi didn't move or blink he was listening to something across the compound.

Itachi was too busy listening to the sound of Sakura's crying and a man speaking to his mother.

"Itachi answer me," Fugaku ordered.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered, running as fast as he could through the compound.

Itachi reached the far side of the compound to see his mother's and father's maid handling Sakura to the same man who had been in there house, Itachi dashed at the man. But was easily stopped and thrown to the ground beneath the man's feet.

"So weak," The man whispered, Itachi struggling under his weight.

"What do you want with her?" Itachi asked, his breaths shallow and uneasy.

"The Akatsuki needs her for her for some strange reason," The man answered, Itachi stopped struggling and looked up towards the man taking Sakura from the maid.

"Please, take me with you," Itachi begged, the man suddenly stopped and looked down the small boy beneath him.

"Why should I?" The man asked, Itachi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Lifting his foot from Itachi, Itachi pulled his legs beneath him and sat back on to his feet. He looked up at the man, as the maid dropped dead beside him.

"Let's go little boy," The man ordered, Itachi stood to his feet and ran off after the man.

They had been running for minutes before the man handed Sakura to Itachi, Itachi held Sakura tight to his chest as he tried his best to keep up with the man. Hours pasted and night fall came, the man stopped and jumped from the trees landing gracefully on the floor. Itachi followed and landed slightly behind the man. Sweat dripped from the young Uchiha as he stood behind the man, his legs aching in pain and his knees shaking. The man turned to Itachi and pointed ahead of him. There standing past him was too men, dressed in big black coats and straw hats. Itachi looked up at the man unsure what to do before he was pulled towards the two men; walking slowly towards them Itachi got a good look at their faces. One was un-normally tall with blue skin and the other a bright orange haired man roughly his father's height with many piecing. Itachi stood before the two members, with his head bowed and Sakura tightly in his arms.

"Who is the kid?" The blue skinned man asked, Itachi looked up and was about in introduce himself when the man answered.

"He wanted to stay with the girl," The man answered.

"Child, who are you?" The orange haired man asked, turning his attention to Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi replied, looking up at the man.

"An Uchiha, you could come in handy. But not yet," The orange haired man said, before Itachi's eyes blurred and he fell into someone's arms as he caught both Itachi and Sakura.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Two

Itachi sat in his bed, no sure how he ended by back in his bed. The last thing he could remember was being in the forest with the three men, the two in black and red cloaks and the one who he followed there. Wait... Sakura. Itachi dashed from his bed and in the room beside his, sitting up in her cot was Sakura. Itachi sighed and shook his head, he crossed the room and reached into the cot picking Sakura from the blankets and resting her against his chest. She was so much smaller than him.

"Sakura, do you remember what happened?" Itachi asked, no really expecting an answer but felt better for asking.

"You better bloody find out," Fugaku said, from the doorway.

Itachi turned to his father and ignored the urge to roll his eyes.

"So where was the heir to the Uchiha clan all night, ha?" Fugaku asked, Itachi looked at his father not even thinking of answering.

Itachi leaned back against the cot and looked down at Sakura as she looked up at him, giving him a small smile. Itachi had to stop himself was letting a smile lose, instead he looked back at the closed window and thought about escaping through it. Now that really would anger his father, he then really would be in for it.

"Itachi, tell me," Fugaku ordered.

"I don't know," Itachi replied, it was true he didn't know where he had been all night.

Other from being with the two men, he didn't have a single clue where he had been. That slightly scared the small Uchiha heir, but he kept it well hidden beneath the layers of emotion barriers he had created, allowing only the small child in his arms to really enter his heart. He had allowed this small child in his arms to enter his heart, when no one else could.

"Itachi, answer me," Fugaku ordered, Itachi shook his head and stood his ground in the centre of the room.

"I would answer you if I knew," Itachi answered, looking up towards his father and hoping he would leave it at that.

Storming from the room, Fugaku grabbed one of the many hall tables and hauled it across the room. To say he was angry would be an understatement; his oldest son had disappeared all night and now was refusing to tell him exactly where he had been. Walking in his office, he tilted his head in surprise to who sat comfortable in his chair. The man's long black hair running over his shoulders, his skin ghostly white and his yellow eyes saying exactly who he was immediately.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing back in the village?" Fugaku asked, closing and looking the door behind him as he walked over to his desk.

"How is the plan going?" Orochimaru asked, smirking across the desk towards the head of the Uchiha clan..

"Good, apart from my son, he went missing last night and won't tell my where he was," Fugaku answered, Orochimaru pursed his lips in anger.

"I think it was the akatsuki," Fugaku said, Orochimaru jumped from the chair, over the desk and pinned Fugaku to the floor.

"Fugaku, why would the Akatsuki be interested in your son?" Orochimaru asked, Fugaku shook his head in unknowing.

Upstairs Itachi tightly hugged the small child in his arms, looking down at her angelic face he smiled and turned to look out the window. Something was wrong, he could feel something, something in his father's office, something evil. Itachi stood in place worried he was going to lose the feeling, but worried what would happen if he went downstairs. Rubbing his thumb over Sakura's bare arm, he paused when someone rested their hand on his shoulder.

"Kid, remember me?" Someone asked, turning round I came face to face with a big red cloud.

Looking up I stared up at the big blue man, a smirk spreading across his face; revealing his shark like teeth. I wanted to ask him something, but choose against it when he put his finger to his lips. Keeping quiet, he looked around the room and then back at me.

"I need to get you out of here," The tall blue man whispered, grabbing Itachi by the arm harshly.

"Let me go," Itachi ordered, trying to pull away from the tall man.

"Shhhh," Kisame ordered, looking down at the young boy.

"Itachi, what's going on up their?" Fugaku yelled up the stairs, Itachi froze and looked towards the door.

"Nothing," Itachi called in return.

"Someone is up there with him," A strange voice told Fugaku, next thing Itachi there was sounds of footsteps on the stairs and the talking voices.

The blue man grabbed hold of Itachi's arm and then in a cloud of thick smoke, the man and Itachi disappeared. They appeared far outside the Hidden Leaf Village, Itachi started coughing and Sakura began to cry to distress. The blue man looked down at the young toddler in Itachi's arms and then rolled his eyes.

"Sakura…cough…calm…down… cough…calm down, Sakura," Itachi said, still coughing from inhaling the smoke.

Immediately Sakura stopped crying and her bright green eyes looked up into Itachi's dark black eyes, the small baby was so interested in Itachi's she couldn't take her eyes away.

"Okay, love birds, let's get moving," The big blue man said, Itachi looked up at the man and glared at him.

"Why should I go with you?" Itachi asked, the blue skinned man appeared behind Itachi and in seconds Itachi's vision faded and he fell to the ground.

**To Be Continued**, please comment.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Three

Waking up in a dark room, Itachi's vision was heavily blurred and Itachi's whole body arched in pain as Itachi tried to sit up. He was so sore, why was he so sore? Where was he? Blinking his eyes began to clear, he swung his legs out of bed and then his eyes caught his jacket hanging over the room on a chair. It was then Itachi remembered he had been holding Sakura; jumping from the bed he dashed to the door and tried to pull it open.

"Where is she?" Itachi yelled, trying to frantically open the locked door.

"Where is who kid?" A voice behind him asked, Itachi span round to face the orange haired man from the other night.

"Sakura, where is Sakura, the toddler?" Itachi asked, his breathes were laboured as he looked at the man seated on the bed he was just in.

"She is fine, I have my partner looking after her," The man answered.

"I want to see her," Itachi told the man.

"Follow me," The man ordered, standing up he waved his and the door swung open and the man began walking out the room.

Itachi followed behind, looking either way of the hallway before he stepped into it. Itachi and the man walked down the hallway, until they reached a brightly lit room. The man walked into the room and then Itachi ran past the man, Itachi stopped before the blue haired women and looked down at the Sakura's tiny body in the women's arms. Itachi didn't say anything just looked down at Sakura to make sure she was unharmed.

"Can I have her back?" Itachi asked scared to all hell that the women before him would say no.

"No," The women answered, a pain struck Itachi deeply in the chest as he fought to not double over in pain.

Itachi lunged forward, trying to grab Sakura when two strong arms grabbed him and held him back. Itachi pulled and kicked, trying with everything he had to escape the grip of the man behind him. It was then he let a tear fall down his face and Sakura began to cry, she began to scream. The women's eyes widened and Itachi stopped fighting and looked at Sakura in the women's arms, screaming, kicked and attempting to wiggle free. Itachi would have smiled if it wasn't for the fact that Sakura and him were in deadly dead danger.

"Sakura, stop," Itachi said, Sakura immediately stopped and looked towards Itachi her big jade eyes staring at him.

Looking behind him, he looked back to Sakura.

"Sakura, don't worry I promise I will protect you. I promise I will never let anything happen to you, just wait I will get us out of here," Itachi told Sakura.

"How to you expect to do that?" The man behind him asked, Itachi smirked but kept his mouth shut.

The women looked up at the man and the man looked at the women, they were completely confused with the little Uchiha's plan.

"I will make a deal, with the head of the organization," Itachi said, interrupting the older ninja's thoughts.

Pulled Itachi back to the door, he was dragged roughly along the corridors before being pushed into a cool, single candle lit office.

"What do you purpose?" A dark voice of a male asked, he was sitting behind the desk almost melting into the darkness.

"That I kill the Uchiha clan, gain a second level sharingan and join the Akatsuki once I do," Itachi suggested, the man behind the desk laughed and then said the only words Itachi had hoped for.

"Deal, but what do you want in return?" The man asked.

"Sakura, safe and with no knowledge of any of this or me," Itachi answered sadly, the man thought for a second and then said one word.

"Deal, you have ten years to complete the deal or we kill Sakura," He stated.

"Thank you, now can I leave with Sakura?" Itachi asked, looking into the darkness to try and catch a glimpse of the man's face.

"Yes, sweet dreams," The man said, before Itachi was passed out on the floor.

**To Be Continued**...Please comment


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Four

Rubbing his shoulder as he sat up Itachi noticed the familiar surroundings of his home; he would have sighed if it wasn't for that someone could hear him. He had no clue who was home or where they were, yeah, he could have easily located them be chakra but he couldn't be bothered. From all that happened yesterday Itachi just wanted to escape, how the hell was he going to going to get a sharingan never mind a second level one.

"Itachi, breakfast is ready," His mother called from downstairs, Itachi pulled himself out of bed and began walking slowly towards the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen Itachi took his seat at the table beside his dad, across from his mum and diagonal from his little brother. Usually Sakura sat next to him, but Itachi guessed she wasn't up yet from all that happened yesterday.

"What are you doing today, son?" Itachi's father asked, Itachi turned to look at his father.

"I'm going out with Sakura; we are headed to our favourite park?" Itachi answered.

"Who's Sakura?" His mother asked happily, Itachi turned towards his mother blinking and confused.

"Sakura Haruno the baby I found a few years ago," Itachi answered, his mother looked at him confused and turned towards her husband.

"Son, you never found a baby," Fugaku told Itachi, Itachi froze looking down at his food.

"Can I be excused, I don't feel very well?" Itachi asked, his parents nodded and he dashed upstairs into Sakura's room.

It was painted a light blue with a queen bed resting against the back wall; Itachi shook his head and looked around the room.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Kisame asked jumping in through the window.

"Where is Sakura? This is her room, why is it changed? Why can't anyone remember her?" Itachi asked, continuously looking around the room hoping this was a very bad joke.

"You made a deal with Madara, that Sakura never remembers anything. She is still in the village, but nowhere near her. The chances of any Uchiha running into her is so slim it's not funny, she with the civilians but she will be trained as a ninja and she will become one of the strongest eventually," Kisame answered, Itachi fell to his knees he couldn't believe he was hearing this.

Sakura had been taken away from him; No one else remembered her. The girl that made Itachi and the girl that kept him busy for days on end, now she was gone and Itachi had to learn to live without her from the first in nearly three years. Itachi had to train alone, study alone, eat alone and kept himself busy alone.

"Little Uchiha, she will be safe," Kisame told Itachi, Itachi shook his head.

"Not without me she won't, I looked after and protected her since she was a baby. I can't just suddenly deal with her just vanishing," Itachi replied, Kisame sighed and held his hand out to Itachi.

"If I show you she is safe, will you promise to never approach her again?" Kisame asked, Itachi nodded and took Kisame's much larger.

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke Itachi remembered this time to not breath until the smoke had cleared, they appeared on a high room probably two to three stories up in the air. Looking across the open space to the building before them, the light was on and a couple stood nearby the window holding a sleeping pink haired toddler. Itachi's heart skipped a beat as he saw her cute sleeping form. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked after only not seeing her for half a day; for Itachi her Sakura's beauty shined so brightly. Her jade gemmed eyes shined like nothing in the moonlight. She pink hair, so different, so special and so Sakura. Everything about her in Itachi's eyes was perfect, she was perfect. He had wondered for many days if everyone else saw her like that; if everyone else thought she was perfect or was it just him?

"She is perfect and forever be," Itachi said, Kisame watched the much smaller ninja turn towards him and nod in agreement that it was time to go.

"Itachi, she…" Kisame began before Itachi cut him off.

"She is safe and that's all that matters," Itachi told Kisame, even if Itachi was younger, weak and still a child he was a smart one.

"She will always remember you in the back of her brain, she is too young for Madara to erase her memory after all," Kisame said, Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked back towards the window.

"She won't remember, she too young," Itachi replied in return, knowing that Sakura would remember and she will figure it out it is only a matter of time hopefully after it's too late.

"Tell Madara I will have a plan to him by the end of the week," Itachi said, jumping from the current roof top and on to another and running back towards home.

"He's not happy," Kisame told Madara as he stepped from the shadows.

"He will be fine, he wanted to keep her safe so that's what I'm doing," Madara replied.

"If you don't mind me asked, how are civilians going to protect her?" Kisame questioned.

"They aren't civilians; they are Anbu level ninja trained in Amegakure who are said to be killed in action. They will protect her from everything until she is genin and then they will leave her, she will survive and she will make her way back to Itachi," Madara answered, Kisame turned towards his leader and thought for a second before speaking.

"Why would she need to find her way back to Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Because he was the one that rescued her, he was the one she trusts the most and he was the one to fall so deeply in love with her. Without her he will be nothing but a cold, emotionless shell," Madara answered.

A silence came over to two strong ninja as they watched Sakura through the window; she was still asleep and would be until morning.

"Watch him, protect him, stay out of sight," Madara ordered, stepping back into the shadows and disappearing.

Kisame sighed and began jumping from roof to roof in the direction Itachi had been headed.

**To be continued**... any suggestions please review.

**Thanks to all whole have reviewed on this story.**


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Five

Three months past and Itachi never strayed far from Sakura, when he was training, eating, and sleep, anything he was always thinking of her. In those three months he had been training as hard as he could, he was attending the academy each day and was acing every lesson. His father over the last week had been saying how they will graduate Itachi to a genin in a month or so. Itachi didn't care that he was called a child genius he just wanted to be able to protect Sakura; all he had to do was kill his family. To say Itachi wasn't scared would be lying, Itachi to hell. He questioned himself everyday what he was going to do and changed his plans numerous times, sending Madara a copy each time. Kisame was still nearby he was always watching over Itachi, whether he was at the academy, training or sleep, Kisame watched over him. He was grateful, but it was annoying how he never had a chance to go and watch Sakura, but I guess that was a good thing it kept her safe.

"Itachi, come here," Itachi walked gracefully down the stairs, something that was coming from his training.

When walking around the house his footsteps had come almost no existence and he was continually sneaking up on his mum by accident.

"Mum, what is it you need?" Itachi asked, once he had arrived home from seeing Sakura he had pretended he was just no feeling well and was talking rubbish.

His parents believed him and he continued on pretending Sakura never existed, when she lived barely ten minutes away. Walking around the food covered counter he found a clean spot and lean against it and looked at his mum.

"Go get you brother and yourself changed, your party starts in an hour," Itachi's mother told him.

Itachi walked back upstairs and into his little brother's room, the room reminded him so much of Sakura's old room. He had been avoiding it was the last few months, but his mum had finally caught on and he was now forced to go in there all the time. Lifting his little brother from his cot, he changed him into the outfit laid out for him no more than ten minutes ago, set him on the floor and left. Sasuke was nothing like Sakura, he was bigger, heavier and not so petite. Entering his room Itachi reached back and grabbed the back of his shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it towards the washing hamper, with his almost perfect aim his shirt flew into the hamper and Itachi turned to his bed to see his outfit for this evening and Kisame lying across his bed.

"Good afternoon," Itachi greeted, after three months he still insisted with the formal greetings.

"Good afternoon," Kisame mimicked, looking sidewards at Itachi.

"Close your eyes," Itachi ordered; Kisame for once did as he was told.

Itachi quickly un-buttoned his pants and let them drop from his body, he pulled on the dress pants quickly did they up before he told Kisame he could open his eyes. Over the past few months they had gotten used to each other, there had been a few bumps but they worked around them. The most recent problem was when Itachi was getting dressed, Kisame had come in through the window and seen more than he wanted to and Itachi had shown more than he wanted to. Opening his eyes Kisame looked at the smaller boy as he tugged on a black dress suit and fastened his belt tightly around his skinny waist.

"Kisame, have you seen Sakura?" Itachi asked, he hadn't talked to Kisame in many weeks about Sakura and it sudden he had now decided to bring it up.

"Yes, she is very happy with her new family and enjoying hanging round with kids her age," Kisame answered, Itachi nodded and then walked to his window.

Looking out he could see people walking towards his house, the party had started and he was meant to be downstairs. He turned to say goodbye to Kisame, when he saw his empty room. Walking downstairs he was greeted by the first guest and wished happy birthday, he smiled and pretended to be happy but he wasn't and never would be until Sakura was safety back in his arms. Itachi had been standing between his father and mother for nearly an hour been the guests finally stopped coming, his mother smiled down at him. He was just about to close the front door when he noticed a tall blue figure in the distance; he was running towards him something wrapped in his arms.

"Wait," Kisame yelled, stopping when he reached the front door.

Itachi's mother and father looked at the man and then each other, they looked worried but they allowed him in any way. He bent down setting a small child on the floor behind him and then walked off into the crowd, leaving a small Sakura standing at the open front door. My smile grew and I felt my heart beating for the first time since last seeing her.

"Sakura, would you like to dance?" Itachi asked, kneeling down in front of the small child.

"Yes," She whispered in his ear, Itachi smiled and pulled Sakura into his arms as he stood up and walked to the large dance floor his mother had set up.

Itachi twirled round with her in his arms, he was happy and nothing was going to ruin this moment. After a while he sneaked away from the party, retreating out to the garden for some fresh air. Sakura still comfortably in his arms; her hands gripping his shirt tightly.

"It's nice seeing you again, Sakura," Itachi whispered, heading further away from the house towards the giant Cherry Blossom tree in the deep depths of the garden.

"Weasel, I will protect you," Sakura whispered, Itachi looked down at Sakura in surprise.

"Sakura, it's my job to protect you," Itachi told the small toddler in his arms.

"Weasel, it's my job to protect the person I love," Sakura whispered, curling into Itachi and resting her head against his chest.

Too shocked to talk, Itachi didn't reply just watched as Sakura fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe what she had said; she was so young yet so wise. How can she always know what to say to him, how can she always know what to say to make my speechless? How can she be so perfect and in love with me so much?

**To Be Continued**...Following chapter will be up later tonight.


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Six

Waking up still sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree, my body shivered in the cold early morning air. Itachi struggled to open his locked eye lids, as he heard a noise not far from him. Itachi bit into the side of his mouth as he forced himself into a sitting position, opening his eyes he looked forward and saw Kisame's kneeling blue form.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep outside," Kisame told Itachi, Itachi looked down at his arms and realised Sakura was no longer in his arms.

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked, looking up at Kisame in hope of an explanation.

"I took her home; her parents wouldn't have been worried if she disappeared," Kisame answered, Itachi sighed and looked towards the main house.

"Why did you bring her here?" Itachi asked, looking away from Kisame.

"Because I was ordered to, Madara wants you to be a part of the akatsuki, but I he doesn't want he soulless, cold, empty shell," Kisame told Itachi.

"Madara wants me to still have contact, but is still keeping her away from me?" Itachi questioned himself out loud.

"Your mum is looking for you," Kisame told me, holding out his hand in hope of helping Itachi to his feet.

Itachi took Kisame's hand and helped him to his feet, stepped over Kisame's legs he walked towards the main house. Itachi opened the door and quietly stepped inside; his mother instantly wrapped her arms around Itachi and pulled him in for a hug.

"Where have you been?" His mother asked, wanting so badly to make sure that Itachi was firmly okay.

"I went outside for a breath of air and I must have fallen asleep," Itachi answered.

"Mikoto, get in here now," Fugaku ordered from his study.

"Take Sasuke and go for a walk to the park for a while," Itachi's mother ordered, Itachi nodded and then headed upstairs to find Sasuke.

Taking Sasuke in his arms, he walked out the house heading towards his and Sakura's favourite park. He held on to Sasuke as they walk quietly along the street, girls glancing in his direction hoping he will look back at them. Itachi reached the park and noticed two kids one or two years younger than him sitting on the two swings, a younger girl was playing on the park equipment. Itachi set Sasuke gently down and watched him run towards the playground.

"Be carefully," Itachi whispered, sitting under a tree away from everyone but close enough so he could watch his little brother.

"Itachi, Itachi, watch me," Sasuke ordered, Itachi turned his attention completely to Sasuke and watched as he slid down the slide and into the soft sand below.

Looking around he noticed the two kids who had been move over to the playground and begin to talk to his brother, they hadn't noticed Itachi was sitting under the tree behind them.

"Your useless," The boys told Sasuke, Sasuke just stared at them with a blank look.

"Hey, leave him alone," Kisame ordered, from a branch above Itachi.

Kisame jumped down from the branch between Itachi and the two boys, his sword swung on his back like usual and his teeth showing in his grin. The two boys went white as they watched Kisame step forward, his grin growing.

"Time to leave," Itachi said, from behind Kisame.

The two boys grabbed the small girl and then ran, the backs fading as they went further and further away. Itachi stepped up beside Kisame and smiled ever so slightly.

"Thanks," Sasuke said to Kisame, Itachi looked at Kisame with worry and then back to Sasuke.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Itachi asked Kisame, Kisame nodded as they moved away from Sasuke.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kisame asked.

"What if he tells father?" Itachi asked, and then Kisame smiled.

"He will tell you father that he saw a tall man with brown hair and dark skin," Kisame answered.

"Jutsu, let me guess transformation jutsu?" Itachi said, Kisame nodded and continuing smiling at Itachi's knowledge of jutsus.

"Itachi, who is that?" Sasuke asked, pointing in the direction of the forest.

Itachi and Kisame turned to the forest and looked to see a dark haired man standing at the edge of the forest watching them; Itachi was at Sasuke side in seconds and holding him in his arms. Itachi looked at Kisame as his shoulders were tense and his body seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked, hoping Kisame would snap out of it.

"Go home with Sasuke, Itachi, I have Akatsuki business to deal with I will be back late night," Kisame told Itachi, Itachi didn't move just watched the man take a step from the shadows.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked worried, looking up at Kisame scared for his new found friend.

"While I'm gone be careful," Kisame ordered, dashing into the forest followed by the man.

Itachi headed straight home, only ever slowing to move Sasuke higher on his back. Reaching home Itachi noticed the deathly quiet and decided against using the front door, he snuck in using his open window on the second floor. Setting Sasuke down on his bed, Itachi walked quietly to the top of the stairs where he held his parents and the man from the night Kisame took him to the Akatsuki base. Trying to listen, Itachi tried to make any sense of the sounds he heard with no luck he walked silently down the stairs and stopped. If anyone looked out of his father's office, they would be able to see him.

"No, he is my son," Fugaku yelled, across the desk.

"So, you have another one," Orochimaru replied.

"No, Orochimaru you can't have either of my sons," Fugaku yelled.

"Why do you need them?" Mikoto asked, Orochimaru didn't answer he had heard something.

"I think someone is home," Orochimaru said, walking to the doorway and looking out at Itachi.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Book 1: Chapter 7

Itachi's promise: Chapter Seven

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, the man standing in the doorway ahead of him.

"Orochimaru, I'm a friend of fathers," Orochimaru answered, looking down at the small Uchiha with his little brother in his arms.

"Itachi, go up to your room and stay there," Fugaku ordered, from behind Orochimaru.

Itachi nodded and followed his father's orders, walking up the stairs he put his brother down in his room and continued to walk down the hallway to his own. Itachi reached his room and looked upon his room Kisame was sitting comfortably on his head reading/looking at a book Itachi was been reading for class.

"I thought you said you had Akatsuki business," Itachi said, closing his bedroom door and leaning against it.

"Yeah, dealt with," Kisame answered, Itachi sighed and slumped down against his door.

"What was wrong?" Itachi asked, Kisame smiled and shook his head.

Itachi knew all too well that Kisame wasn't allowed to tell his since he wasn't an Akatsuki member.

""Knock, knock," Someone whispered through the door.

Kisame stood from the bed, grabbing Itachi from in front of the door and pulled him to his feet beside him. Itachi stood Kisame for a minute confused, until Orochimaru entered the room closing the door behind him. Kisame growled lowly and Itachi fought the urge to take a step back behind Kisame.

"Babysitting duty, what fun," Orochimaru said, Itachi stared at Orochimaru and made sure not to move from Kisame's side.

"Orochimaru, don't interfere otherwise I will be forced to kill you," Kisame told Orochimaru, Itachi looked up at Kisame for a second and then back to Orochimaru.

"You couldn't me, even if you did try," Orochimaru told Kisame.

"Leave him alone and go away," Itachi said, Orochimaru smirked at Kisame and Itachi.

"Little boy, you know nothing," Orochimaru told Itachi.

Itachi remained quiet and Kisame noticed Itachi was thinking something over, he was planning something and he was planning fast. Dashing forward Kisame went to grab Itachi when he poofed into a cloud of smoke and appeared behind Orochimaru, kunai in hand. Raising his head, he went to push it down into Orochimaru's skin when he was flung towards Kisame. Landing at Kisame's feet, Kisame knelt be his side and helped him sit up.

"Too slow, no academy student could beat me," Orochimaru said, opening the door and leaving.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kisame demanded to know.

Itachi didn't answer, just looked down towards the floor.

"Itachi, he is an Akatsuki member," Kisame said, Itachi's eyes zoomed to Kisame's.

"Then why is he talking with my parents?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know," Kisame answered, Itachi still looking up at him even after he had finished.

Kisame nudged Itachi's door closed and held out his hand to Itachi, Itachi took Kisame's hand. Before he knew it they were out his window and Kisame had set him down on a branch and was waiting for Itachi to start dashing along the branches with him.

"Follow and stay close," Kisame ordered, Itachi did as he was told and followed after Kisame.

Roughly half an hour after they stopped and an orange haired man Pein joined them on a branch across from Kisame and Itachi. Kisame nodded his head and Pein sighed.

"What's going on Kisame?" Pein asked.

"Orochimaru, has met with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha on more than one occasion, why exactly?" Kisame asked.

"How do you know this?" Pein asked.

"I have seen him, while watching Itachi," Kisame answered, Pein's expression changed ever so slightly.

"Kisame, he hasn't been ordered to near the Uchiha house, in fact he has been ordered to stay away from it along with the Uchihas," Pein replied.

"Then why is he near my mum and dad is he a danger?" Itachi asked, Pein looked at Kisame for a moment before answering.

"He is a danger and you need to stay away from him," Pein told Itachi.

"I can't if he decides to just walk into my room," Itachi replied angrily.

"He went in your room, Kisame?" Pein said, looking towards Kisame for an explanation.

"He entered the room, I was there. Little Itachi attacked him and was thrown back away from him then he left," Kisame answered.

"I'm going to let Madara know, and then I will send the Hokage a message telling him Orochimaru is hanging around. Kisame you need to be careful, you're an Akatsuki too," Pein told Kisame.

"Yeah, I'll lay low," Kisame replied.

"Itachi you need to be extra careful and stay in populated areas, training in woods make sure Kisame is with you and you will be safe," Pein ordered, Itachi nodded.

"Take him home," Pein ordered, Kisame nodded and Itachi and Kisame began running back the way they came.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment

Thanks for the comments so far from Animefangirl95


	9. Book 1: Chapter 8

Itachi's promise: Chapter Eight

Arriving home his mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs calling his name, Itachi jumped through his window and ran down the stairs towards his mother's voice.

"Mum, is everything okay?" Itachi asked, Itachi mother nodded and pointed towards the table.

"It's dinner time, go get your brother," Itachi mother told him.

Itachi raced back up the stairs and into Sasuke's room, grabbed his little brother and then walking back towards the kitchen. Itachi shifted Sasuke's weight on his chest and took the last step of the staircase, Itachi's father entering the kitchen as Itachi sat down at the table with his brother seated on the other side.

"Orochimaru, will be joining us for dinner Mikoto," Itachi's father said, Itachi looked at his mum and so her pale slightly.

"Yes," Was all Mikoto replied, taking her seat beside her husband.

"Itachi, could you move down a seat," Fugaku asked, looking at Itachi.

Itachi moved down a seat without saying a word and looked up when his mother spoke his name.

"Itachi, your brother is going to go live and train with Orochimaru when he turns ten," Mikoto said to Itachi, Itachi felt his chest tighten and his breath be taken away from him.

His father had made a deal with Orochimaru and his brother was going to go live with that 'snake'. Itachi kept his emotions from his face, as he looked up at his mother and gave a small smile.

"Can we go see him every weekend?" Itachi asked, Mikoto shook her head and looked at Fugaku.

"Your brother is going to live far away," Fugaku answered, Itachi's fake smile fell and he looked at his parents.

"Knock, Knock," It was Orochimaru's voice from the doorway.

"Hello again Itachi, have your parents told you the great news?" Orochimaru asked, Itachi nodded slowly as Orochimaru told his seat at the table beside Itachi.

"Mum, can I go for a walk?" Itachi asked, Mikoto looked at her oldest son and nodded.

Itachi almost ran from the table, out the back door. Itachi jumped the fence of the backyard and looked around for Kisame, who he knew wasn't very far away.

"Itachi, tell me what happened," Kisame ordered, Itachi leant back against the fence and tried to calm himself down.

Itachi took big, deep breath and tried to stop himself from crying. Itachi looked up at Kisame and Kisame looked down at him. Sitting down in front of Itachi, Kisame reached out and rested his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Orochimaru, is going to take my brother when he is ten," Itachi told Kisame, Kisame looked down at Itachi.

Having no clue what to do Kisame bit the inside of his mouth and looked down at the small, still out of breath and trying to compose himself.

"Itachi, your brother won't live to reach ten," Kisame said, Itachi eyes flew open and he remembered his deal to Madara.

"I need to see Madara," Itachi said, Kisame tilted his head to the side and looked at Itachi.

"Fine, Madara," Kisame spoke, looking over his shoulder as Madara stepped from the shadows.

"Madara, I can't kill Sasuke. He is too innocent, please everyone else but him," Itachi begged, Madara looked down at the small child who one day would destroy his clan and wield the most deadly blood line techniques in the five hidden villages.

"Sasuke, doesn't have to die as long as everyone else dies," Madara said, Itachi lowered his head letting his bangs hang over his eyes and hide his expression from the two ninja.

"Thank you," Itachi whispered Madara nodded.

"Orochimaru, if you are gone a spy actually hide," Madara told what seemed like thin air to Itachi.

"Orochimaru jumped over the fence and landed a few meters to the left of Itachi.

"Madara, how nice to see you," Orochimaru greeted.

"Orochimaru, Itachi is under the protection of the Akatsuki and you being here are making it dangerous for Itachi and Kisame. You either leave or I make you leave," Madara said firmly, Orochimaru stood a blank expression on his face.

"Kisame, is unfit to look after a kid, why don't you let me?" Orochimaru asked, Itachi shook his head and Orochimaru looked down towards him.

"No, when Itachi joins the Akatsuki they will be partners so it is better if they get to know each other sooner rather than later," Madara replied, Orochimaru scoffed.

"Itachi, before you hear something you really don't want to hear may I suggest you go inside," Kisame said, Itachi nodded and stood turning towards the fence.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's waist and threw him over the fence, Itachi landed gently on the other side and ran back towards the house. Entering the dining room Itachi took the seat next to Sasuke and smiled at his little brother.

"Where is Orochimaru?" Itachi asked, his mother and father shrugged.

"He said, he had to go," Fugaku answered, Itachi smirked inside for he knew exactly where Orochimaru was.

"Dad, will you help me train tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, of course. Meet you on the training grounds at eight," Fugaku replied.

Itachi nodded and stood up from the table.

"I'm tired, do you mind if I go to bed?" Itachi asked, his parents nodded and immediately started whispering as Itachi left the room.

"Tired Kiddo?" Kisame asked, from Itachi's bed.

"Yes, so if you don't mind can I get into bed?" Itachi asked, Kisame nodded and stood up from the bed letting Itachi pull back the covers and collapse into his bed gracefully.

"Kisame, goodnight," Itachi yawned, closing his eyes and he was out.

Kisame smiled at the little boy and shook his head slowly, sitting down on the floor he watched Itachi as he listened to Madara and Orochimaru talk in forest close by. Kisame sighed; Itachi was going to be a great partner even if he was a lot younger than him.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


	10. Book 1: Chapter 9

Itachi's promise: Chapter Nine

Over the next two weeks Orochimaru didn't cause any more trouble and didn't visit the Uchiha house or any Uchihas. Itachi trained with his father each and every morning at eight and trained with Kisame every afternoon at two, Itachi had progressed far in the last two weeks. He had improved his almost perfect kunai and sword techniques, he was learning more advanced taijutsu techniques and wording on jutsus with Kisame. Itachi had just returned home from training with Kisame, when he noticed for the first time since Kisame starting watching him he was completely alone. Kisame wasn't watching over him, no one was. Itachi took in a breath and dashed out his window; he took to the roof and ran along them as fast as his legs would take him. Reaching the roof top across from Sakura's new house he smiled and looked in the window, no one was there except for Sakura playing on the floor. Her 'fake' parents were down stairs, watching television.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered, as he landed softly inside the window.

Sakura opened her mouth to yell his name, when he put a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Itachi," She whispered, Itachi smiled hearing his name from her lips for the first time in weeks.

"What have you been doing?" Itachi whispered, Sakura smiled and stood up walking over to a pad of paper and a few colouring pencils.

Walking over the pad with Sakura, Sakura handed it to him and he flipped it open. Itachi smiled and looking down at Sakura. She had drawn him and her dancing, exactly they had at his birthday, and then on the next page she had drawn them under the cherry blossom tree in the backyard.

"Itachi, we talked about this get out," Kisame whispered, sitting on the window ledge.

Itachi gave the pad back to Sakura and turned to face Kisame.

"I don't see the harm," Itachi replied.

"Shh, Anbu level ninja downstairs," Kisame ordered quietly, Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura to see her roll her eyes.

"Itachi, come on. We must go," Kisame told Itachi, Itachi knelt down and kissed Sakura on the forehead before he jumped out of the window after Kisame.

"You worried me," Kisame told Itachi as they were running back to Itachi's house.

"Sorry, I just...had to see her," Itachi replied, Kisame smiled and ruffled Itachi's hair.

"Your father has something to tell you," Kisame said, as they entered Itachi's room the usual way through the window.

"What?" Itachi asked, secreting through his beside draw until he found a small black book.

"What is that?" Kisame asked, never having seen Itachi with the book before.

"Uchiha jutsu guide, my father gave it to me this morning," Itachi answered, Kisame nodded and watched as Itachi put it back in the draw.

"Itachi, are you in?" Fugaku called, heading up the stairs.

Itachi looked towards Kisame to find him gone and then looked back towards his door. Itachi's dad walked in his room and Itachi smiled towards him.

"Hello Dad," Itachi greeted, Itachi's dad nodded and then took a seat on the end of Itachi's bed.

"The academy teachers would like you go and be placed into a genin team," Fugaku said, Itachi smiled and then his smile faded when his father gave him a stern look.

Itachi remained quiet because he knew he his father was still speaker and his father didn't like to be interrupted.

"You will placed with kids, two years older than you and you will be expected to be able keep up and go everything they can do," Fugaku told Itachi, Itachi nodded.

Itachi grabbed his wrists and bit the inside of his mouth, he was advanced for his age, but he wasn't that advanced he thought.

"You will learn more about the genin team, tomorrow but for now you need to get ready, have dinner and go to bed," Fugaku told Itachi.

Itachi looked in his cupboard after his father was gone and pulled out clothes, a bag, weapons and a few other things for the next day. Grabbed everything he needed for the next day, he went down for dinner where his father was telling his father all about Itachi and how he was going to be in a genin team two years older than him. Itachi said goodnight to his parents and went up to bed, lying in his bed and let his thoughts over take him.

"Itachi, he will be fine," Kisame heard Itachi saying to someone.

Sitting up in bed, Itachi looked around his room to find Kisame across the room with Madara standing in front of him. Itachi sat up and looked towards the two ninja.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked in his sleep filled voice.

"Nothing bad, I just need to go away on another mission for tomorrow," Kisame answered.

"What about me?" Itachi asked, more of his senses coming back to him.

"Another Akatsuki named Sasori will take over until I return, he is supposed to be here soon so until then Madara will watch you and introduce you to him," Kisame told Itachi.

"Okay," Itachi replied.

"I know tomorrow is important to you, but I really have to go. I will see you when I return," Kisame said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Itachi's eyes dropped shut again and he drifted off to sleep for a few hours, before heard a different voice talking with Madara.

"So all I have to do is protect him?" A red haired man asked.

"Yes, he will one day become a very important Akatsuki member so make sure nothing happens to him, because not only I will be on your ass about it, but also Kisame might just kill you," Madara told the man.

"Is he stepping in for Kisame?" Itachi asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, this Sasori of the Sand Village," Madara answered,

"Hello Sasori," Itachi greeted, watching the man as he watched him.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


	11. Book 1: Chapter 10

Itachi's promise: Chapter Ten

"Where are you headed this morning?" Sasori asked, from his seat at Itachi's desk.

"Ninja Academy and then I'm unsure," Itachi replied, Sasori nodded and turned to look at one of the many papers on Itachi's desk.

Picking up one and looking at the picture of a young girl with pink hair and what looked like Itachi, Sasori held it up and called Itachi's name. Itachi looked up and his eye caught the picture, he smiled and went back to making sure he had packed everything without saying anything.

"You draw this?" Sasori asked.

"No, my friend Sakura, the girl in the drawing," Itachi answered, walking Sasori and taking the drawing from his hand and placing it gently down on the desk.

"Time to go," Itachi said, he was actually starting to miss Kisame already.

"Itachi, take this," Sasori ordered, pulling a small wooden bird from inside his black jacket.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, examining the small bird.

"If you need help and I'm not there send chakra into it and it will call me," Sasori told Itachi.

Itachi nodded and smiled, leaving Sasori in the room alone.

"He is so cold," Sasori told Madara as Madara entered through the window.

"Not always, only to people he doesn't trust," Madara replied, Sasori looked at Madara for a second before he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Good luck, Sasori," Madara whispered.

Sasori followed Itachi closely as he walked down the road, towards the ninja academy. Itachi took his time and tried to hide to everyone that he was nervous, he was doing well except for one person. Sasori could clearly see that Itachi was worried, that Itachi was stressing about the day ahead.

"Itachi, why are you worried?" Sasori asked, as Itachi turned into an empty street.

"My genin team, they are two years older and everyone is telling me I have to keep up with them and be at their level," Itachi replied, watching his feet as I walked.

"Why are they two years older?" Sasori asked, Itachi looked up at Sasori and then back towards his feet.

"No one from my year in graduating, so they are putting me on a random genin team who I believe only has the sensei, and two genin," Itachi replied.

"That is the most likely case, the third genin most likely dead on a mission and then you are replacing them.

Itachi looked up at Sasori and nodded.

"I hope not, but I think so," Itachi replied.

Resting a main road again, Sasori returning to running along the roofs and Itachi continued to walk in silence. Reaching the academy Itachi was allowed to enter through the gates and Sasori leapt over the fence, watching as Itachi entered the building Sasori focused on Itachi's chakra as he made his way up on to the second floor and into a classroom on the east side of the building.

"Hello, you must be Itachi," A man greeted to Itachi.

Itachi smiled and looked past the man who be presumed was the sensei and at two kids older than himself sitting upon the desks whispering away. Itachi looked at the two kids, both were boys. One was tall with a small build, while the other was shorter than the other boy but taller than Itachi. Both boys looked in his direction and Itachi gave them a small smile.

"Don't tell this is Umeki's replacement," The taller boy said to his sensei.

"Yes, he is. This is Raiden and Tadao, ignore them they seem to be a bit moody today," The sensei said, Raiden and Tadao rolled their eyes and Itachi watched them from his spot.

"Who is who?" Itachi asked, the sensei smiled and pointed to the taller boy.

"He is Tadao and the other one is Raiden," The sensei answered.

"And you are?" Itachi asked, turning to the sensei.

"Sensei Tsuneo," The sensei answered, Itachi nodded and looked out the window for a moment before hearing the sensei's voice.

"Let's go, we have got training to do," Sensei Tsuneo told everyone.

"What time usually does training start and finish," Itachi asked.

"Ten am to one pm," Sensei Tsuneo told Itachi, Itachi nodded, thankful that training with his new team didn't interfere with Kisame's training.

Reaching the training grounds Sensei Tsuneo stood in front of the three boys and told them exactly what was going to happen.

"Your job as a team is to pin me to the ground and hold me there for three seconds," Sensei Tsuneo told us.

The other two boys yelled yes and nodded, as soon as sensei said go I was hiding in the trees and the Tadao and Raiden were attacked him head on. Itachi raised his eye brows in surprise and watched as they were both flung into different trees. Itachi kept himself hidden in the trees as he made his way round to where Raiden had landed on the ground, keeping hidden he pointed to the spot next to him. Raiden jumped up into the tree next to Itachi and Itachi moved almost silently with Raiden following close behind, when Itachi was sure Sensei Tsuneo couldn't hear him he spoke.

"We need to create a plan, attacking him head on isn't going to work. He is a jounin and therefore stronger, wiser and most of the time older. So we need to surprise him, something he doesn't know is coming.

"Like what?" Raiden asked.

"Clones," Itachi answered, Raiden looked at him confused.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Book 1: Chapter 11

Itachi's promise: Chapter Eleven

"Clones?" Asked Raiden confused.

"Yes, how many can you create?" Itachi asked.

"Ten possible more," Raiden answered, Itachi reached back into his pouch and pulled eleven kunai.

"Don't go out with clones, go behind him and when the clones attack from in front, attack from behind and get him down," Itachi told Raiden.

"What about Tadao?" Raiden asked.

"We need to fill him in," Itachi answered, being to scribble the plan on a small piece of paper and then hand it to Tadao.

"Give this to Tadao and I will go buy you two sometime," Itachi told Raiden.

Leaving Raiden to go find Tadao, Itachi could finally put his plan in motion.

"Sensei, what is the point in this?" Itachi asked from above Sensei on a branch.

Sensei Tsuneo reached up to grab Itachi's foot when he jumped and landed on another branch, running as fast as he could to make sure he wasn't caught. Reaching the small clearing Itachi jumped down from the trees and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In the clearing stood ten Itachi's spread out among the clear space, Itachi hiding safety up in the trees above his Sensei.

"Doesn't matter how many clones you make I can take each and every one out," Sensei Tsuneo told the clones.

Jumping down quietly from the tree Itachi landed on a branch and Sensei Tsuneo turned round, Itachi pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it before him in a defensive position. Then his Sensei's face scrunched up in pain and he fell to his knees holding his shoulder, Itachi smirked rather similar to Kisame's and then held the kunai to his Sensei's throat before counting to three. Pulling the kunai away from his Sensei Itachi helped the man to his feet and bowed his head slightly.

"Well done, now where are my two other students," Sensei asked, it was then they came running out of nowhere with paper bombs and kunai in hands and threw them towards Sensei Tsuneo.

Itachi ducked as Sensei Tsuneo preformed a substitution jutsu, Sensei appeared behind the two boys and knocked them both off their feet and on to the ground.

"Why did you do that Sensei?" Tadao asked.

"Because, you two aren't being welcoming, Itachi is younger and it isn't his fault, he is a replacement for Umeki. So Tadao and Raiden get over it, Itachi will be on your team until you either quit being a ninja, become chuunin or die," Sensei Tsuneo told the two boys.

"Sensei, I didn't work as a team either," Itachi said, Raiden and Tadao looked up at him like he was an idiot and Sensei Tsuneo smiled.

"You are new and they weren't making it easily for you to work with them," Sensei Tsuneo told Itachi, turning his attention back to the two genin still on the floor.

After a moment of Silence, Sensei Tsuneo spoke

"Itachi, you may go home I have a lesson to teach you these two," Sensei Tsuneo said.

"No, I will learn the lesson along with them," Itachi replied, Sensei Tsuneo smiled and held out his hands for Raiden and Takao.

"All of you, go home, be back here tomorrow," Sensei Tsuneo told the three boys.

Itachi waved goodbye to his new team and was off, he was flying through the trees towards Kisame's and his usual training spot. Reaching the training grounds he realized he didn't exactly have a teacher, he set his back down against a tree and looked around the cleaning to check if anyone was watching.

"Attack, Itachi," Sasori's voice said across the clearing.

Itachi turned with a kunai in hand and ran towards Sasori, Sasori preformed three hand signs and a puppet appeared in front of him. Itachi jumped to the side, when the puppet took a swing at Itachi, Itachi blocked with his kunai and was pushed back. This was going to be a fun training session; Itachi caught the blade in combat again and knocked it from the puppets hands. Mean While Sasori had seated himself against a tree behind the puppet, controlling his puppet but not being too hard on the kid.

"Sasori, who is your partner?" Itachi asked suddenly, stopping the battle he was having with Sasori's puppet and snapping Sasori out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sasori asked, not hearing what Itachi had said.

"Who is your partner?" Itachi asked again.

"My snake of a partner is Orochimaru," Sasori answered, Itachi walked past the puppet and sat down in front of Sasori.

"Do you get along with him?" Itachi asked.

"No, he and I have many issues. Yeah, we can work together but we hate each other," Sasori answered.

Itachi stopped his questions and thought back to Kisame, Kisame was going to be his partner.

"Why so many questions about Orochimaru?" Sasori asked.

"He wants an Uchiha body, I just wanted to know why," Itachi answered, Sasori sighed and thought for a second.

"He changes bodies every few years, he tried different bodies trying to figure out which one will last the longest and he believes that Uchihas may last longer and because of their sharingan he would be very powerful," Sasori answered.

"Orochimaru, is after my little brother…If you wanted to stop him from controlling your body how would you do it?" Itachi asked, staring at Sasori as he thought.

"You would put a high level genjutsu over yourself and before he took over you would dispel it," Sasori answered.

"Thank you," Itachi replied, Sasori reached out and resting is hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi, you and Kisame must be really good friends," Sasori said, Itachi nodded.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


	13. Book 1: Chapter 12

Itachi's promise: Chapter Twelve

"Looks like you are having fun," Kisame said, jumping down from the trees and landing almost right behind Itachi.

"Kisame, your back," Itachi shouted, rushing to his feet and wrapped his arms around Kisame.

Sasori sat on the floor watching as Kisame smiled down at Itachi and Itachi snuggled deeper into Kisame's akatsuki cloak.

"You can leave now," Kisame told Sasori.

"If it's alright I will stay," Sasori replied, watching as Itachi released his grip and stepped back.

"How was your mission?" Itachi asked.

"Lonely," Kisame answered, Itachi smirked and Sasori watched as Itachi pulled Kisame over to come and sit on the ground with Sasori.

Sitting on the floor with Sasori and Itachi, Kisame looked towards his fellow akatsuki member and shrugged his shoulders. Itachi sat between the akatsuki members remaining quiet as he watched them.

"Itachi, had a good day with his new team," Sasori told Kisame.

"How did it go?" Kisame asked.

"Good, my teammates don't like me very much but I only have to put up with them until I am a chuunin or until I murder my family," Itachi answered in return.

Sasori looked at Itachi, surprised at what the little boy had just said.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"I only get to stay in the village for another ten years at the most, before I have to complete my deal with Madara.

"What deal with Madara?" Sasori asked.

"I made a deal, that if he released Sakura and never touched her again I would kill the Uchiha clan for him," Itachi answered, as it was nothing.

"Wow," Sasori whispered, looking down at Itachi and trying to image the little boy killing his whole family.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" A very familiar yet new voice called, Itachi looked behind him and there stood Sensei Tsuneo.

"Sensei," Itachi whispered.

"Akatsuki," Sensei Tsuneo hissed.

Before Itachi could do anything, Sensei Tsuneo was pinned to the tree by Kisame and Sasori. Sensei Tsuneo pulled against the two akatsuki members before Kisame grabbed by the neck and twisted his head round until it faced the tree. Itachi watched, shaking as they broke his neck without blinking and then looked almost proudly down at the work they had done.

"Kisame," Itachi whispered, Kisame snapped his attention back to Itachi as he closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

Opening his eyes again, Itachi sat up off the hard ground to see Kisame and Sasori talking quietly. Itachi waved his hand and Sasori and Kisame caught the movement and looked in his direction.

"Sorry Itachi, he saw too much," Kisame said, Itachi nodded and the looked at Sasori and Kisame.

"I understand and I also understand I will be able to do the same one day," Itachi replied.

"Still we shouldn't have killed him in front of you," Sasori apologised.

"It's okay, I just was just shocked, that's all," Itachi replied, Kisame and Sasori watched Itachi as he pulled his body from the floor and walked over to them.

"Itachi, I'm sorry but you are going to have to get another Sensei," Sasori said.

Itachi smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well I could always take him to training with him and see what the others think of the way Sensei looks now," Itachi joked.

Kisame and Sasori failed to conceal a laugh, as they played the scene over and over in their heads. Itachi stood nearby watched the two akatsuki members as they began to laugh. Itachi's emotions totally clear from his face, as he waited for them to both calm down.

"We should take you home," Kisame said, after a moment of him stop laughing.

"But…" Itachi began, but stopped.

"What?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing, I just was having fun," Itachi replied and turned towards his house and began bouncing from branch to branch.

Sasori and Kisame followed him until he reached his house and then Sasori waved goodbye and Itachi and Kisame watched as Sasori left Itachi in Kisame's safe watch. Promising himself he would return soon, Sasori ran off towards the Akatsuki base making sure he wasn't followed.

"Kisame, see you tonight before I go to sleep?" Itachi asked, Kisame nodded and watched Itachi scale the wall and climb into his room.

Turning to walk away Kisame had barely taken a step when someone spoke to him, Kisame looked back towards the voice to find Fugaku standing in his line of sight. Kisame sighed and turned to face Fugaku, knowing he wasn't going to get away with a fight.

"Why were you talking to my son?" Fugaku asked, Kisame didn't answer he wasn't going to give away anything and get himself into more trouble.

"Who said I was talking to your son?" Kisame asked, tilting his head to the side in an intimating manner.

"I hear you say something to him," Fugaku replied.

Inwardly Kisame sighed knowing that Fugaku didn't know what Itachi had said, before heading up into his room. Kisame smirked and walked closer towards the leader of the Uchiha clan and looked down on the man.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to complete my mission and then return from where I came," Kisame said, turning and walking towards the forest once again.

Fugaku threw a kunai at the back of Kisame's head; Kisame caught the kunai as he span round and pulled his sword from its sheath.

"Fugaku, I know of your business with Orochimaru and I will be all too happy to inform the Hokage if you get in my way," Kisame warned, Fugaku took a step backwards and then walked quietly back inside his home.

Kisame walked into the forest, glad that after the hard day he had just had he didn't have to fight the head of the Uchiha clan as well. Finding a comfy tree, Kisame lay back high in the branch and drifted off to sleep, keeping an eye on Itachi's chakra as he and Itachi slept.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Book 1: Chapter 13

Itachi's promise: Chapter Thirteen

Waking up early the next morning Itachi pulled himself out of bed, changed and went down to have breakfast and train with his father. After eating barely anything, Itachi and Fugaku made their way into the training grounds, Itachi spent the next few hours being thrown around the training grounds by his father and having to put up with comments of how much he needed to improve. Itachi kept his temper in check and continued to fight against his father, when his whole body arched and hurt to move a muscle. From the side lines Kisame watched as Itachi flew into yet another tree, bruisers had started to appear on the top of his arms and beneath his clothes.

"Ah," Itachi groaned, as he pulled himself off the ground again.

"Dad, can we stop?" Itachi asked, holding his side as he looked up at his father.

"Itachi, you have to train harder and harder each day. Another hour and you can go," Fugaku replied, Itachi nodded and once again attacked.

Swinging a kick at his father, Itachi was blocked so he swung another punch and was blocked again flying back into a tree and landing on the ground with a thump. Itachi's eyes blurred as he watched his father run towards him ready to attack, Itachi pulled himself from the ground and pulled a kunai from his pouch. Then he dropped to the ground and his eyes closed, he lay on the ground silently as he heard his father's voice yelling his name in anger. From the edge of the training grounds hidden in the bushes sat Kisame, he dug his names into the ground and beared his teeth as his anger grew.

"Itachi, get up," Fugaku yelled, Itachi could barely hear his father's voice as his mind was slipping further into the darkness.

Itachi made no movements to stand up, so Fugaku began marching towards his oldest son. Kisame watched closely as Fugaku nudged Itachi with his shoe and rolled his eyes, pulling Itachi on to his stomach Fugaku nudged Itachi again with his shoe.

"Get up, Itachi," Fugaku ordered, Itachi groaned in pain as he tried to move one of limbs and couldn't even do that.

"Leave him alone," Kisame yelled from the shadows, hiding his appearance with a high level genjutsu and walking towards Fugaku.

Fugaku looked back towards Kisame and hissed in anger.

"What are you doing on Uchiha grounds?" Fugaku asked.

"You're hurting him, why?" Kisame asked, ignoring Fugaku's question.

"We are training, he needs to be a lot stronger," Fugaku answered.

"You are hurting him, more than is necessary," Kisame replied, trying to hide his anger in his voice.

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Fugaku replied, Kisame raised an eye brow and walked closer to Fugaku and Itachi.

"And I believe it is the hokage's business who and what enter this village, especially a ninja named Orochimaru," Kisame replied, Fugaku looked towards Kisame in shock and then turned his sharingan on brought himself into a fighting position.

"How do you know that?" Fugaku asked, smoke surrounded Kisame as he released the jutsu changing his appearance and showed who he really was to Fugaku.

"Nice to see you again, Fugaku," Kisame greeted.

"Kisame," Fugaku hissed in hatred.

"Fugaku, I told you not to interfere with my mission and I will tell you once again before I remove my mission from his village," Kisame replied.

"I didn't know I was interfering with your 'mission'" Fugaku replied.

"Fugaku, I have no problems with killing you, don't forget that," Kisame said.

"No, Kisame," Itachi whispered weakly, from behind Fugaku.

"Why are you watching my son?" Fugaku asked; Kisame smiled at how Fugaku had just worked out he was watching Itachi.

"He is going to be a great use to the Akatsuki, one day," Kisame replied, Fugaku raised an eye brow and looked back towards his son.

"He is not going with you," Fugaku said, Kisame smirked and shook his head.

"Not yet, but it's not as if you will remember any of this," Kisame answered.

"What?" Fugaku asked confused.

"I knew you would be anger after our little chat last night, so I slipped a drug in your tea this morning. As soon as I use my chakra, you will forget everything I need you to," Kisame answered, Fugaku watched Kisame as he created a hand.

Then the next moment Fugaku was standing at the edge of the training field alone, Itachi and Kisame both gone.

"Itachi, can you sit?" Kisame asked, propping Itachi up against a tree as he sat down in front of him.

"He won't remember anything about me and you from this morning and last night," Kisame told Itachi.

"Thanks, I should really be more careful," Itachi replied.

"That's why you have got me, watching over you," Kisame said.

"Yeah," Itachi replied.

Itachi sat still, wishing he could crawl into bed and go to sleep, wake up the next morning and then all his injuries would be healed.

"Training with your team starts in ten minutes, but I don't think you will be training," Kisame said, Itachi smiled and Kisame helped him to his feet.

Arriving at the training grounds both Takao and Raiden were already leaning against trees waiting for Itachi and their Sensei. Seeing Itachi, Raiden and Takao stopped talking and glared at Itachi.

"Are you Sensei Tsuneo's Team?" A chuunin asked, coming running up the hill and on to the training ground.

"Yeah," Raiden replied unsure.

"The hokage needs to see you," The chuunin said, Raiden and Takao looked at each other in confusing but Itachi knew exactly what was going on.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Book 1: Chapter 14

Itachi's promise: Chapter Fourteen

"What do you mean he is missing?" Raiden yelled at the Hokage.

"We can't find him anywhere; we have checked all the training grounds, the cemetery, his apartment and his family's houses. Sensei Tsuneo is nowhere to be found," The Hokage said, Raiden and Takao looked at each other tears in their eyes as they tried to think this through.

"Itachi, would you mind taking Raiden and Takao home for the afternoon and just watching them? I will come and inform what is going on later this afternoon," The Hokage asked Itachi, Itachi nodded and opened the door to the Hokage's office and walked out with Raiden and Takao following close behind him.

"Come on, let's go," Itachi said.

Walking along the streets Itachi stayed ahead, both Raiden and Tadao followed closely behind. Keeping to the main roads Itachi noticed his mum and little brother walking towards him. Itachi looked back at his teammates and pointed across to his mum and little brother.

"Hi mum, hi Sasuke," Itachi greeted, when he stood in front of his mum.

"Hello, Mrs Uchiha," Raiden and Tadao greeted, bowing their heads.

"Mikoto, please," Mikoto replied.

"Mum, can I have Raiden and Tadao over?" Itachi asked; Mikoto nodded.

"Of course, just take care and I will be home in a few hours," Mikoto said, turning into a nearby candle shop and pulling Sasuke along after her.

"Hello, welcome to my candle store," A middle aged lady greeted as Mikoto entered the store and released Sasuke's hand.

The store was packed and Sasuke struggled to stay by his mother's side, as he fought his way through the crowds behind his mother. Sasuke tripped, lay on the ground for a moment before his mother pulled him from the ground and into her arms.

"Come one, Sasuke. We will come back later," Mikoto whispered to Sasuke, as she made her way towards the store entrance.

Mikoto continued to watch Sasuke and not where she was going, when he bumped into something and took a step back. Mikoto looked down at what she hit and saw a woman slightly younger than her sitting on the floor with her bags on shopping around her and a small child knelling down beside her.

"I'm so sorry," Mikoto apologised, helping the woman put her things back into the bags and helping her to her feet after putting Sasuke down next to the child.

Sasuke looked at the girl, her pink hair and the way she refused to look him in the eye.

"I'm really so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you hurt?" Mikoto asked, the woman shook her head and looked down at the pink haired child by her side.

"You okay, Sakura?" The woman asked; the child nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Mikoto asked the woman.

"No, I'm fine," The woman replied.

"No, you have to come over for dinner, so I don't feel so guilty," Mikoto said.

"I really couldn't impose," The woman replied.

"No, please. I live at the Uchiha main house, do you know where that is?" Mikoto asked; the woman nodded.

"Okay, then I will see you for six?" Mikoto asked; the woman nodded again.

"Okay, we will see you then," The woman replied unsurely.

Mikoto almost ran round the market, collecting the ingredients and things she would need for tonight's dinner. She raced home and immediately started cooking, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bench while she cooked and watched as she added ingredient after ingredient into a big pot.

"Itachi," Mikoto called upstairs.

"Yes, mum," Itachi said, jumping down from upstairs and landing in the living room.

"Are Tadao and Raiden staying for dinner?" Mikoto asked.

"I think so, but I don't know," Itachi answered.

"Thank you that's all I needed," Mikoto said, returning to cooking and leaving Itachi to wander back upstairs.

"Itachi, your move," Raiden told Itachi, Itachi nodded and returned to playing a very boring game of cards with his teammates.

_Two Hours Later_

Itachi, Raiden, Tadao, Sasuke and Fugaku were seated around the big dining room table. Fugaku at the head of the table with Itachi on one side of him and Mikoto's empty spot next to him, Sasuke next to Mikoto's spot. Raiden next to Itachi; Tadao next to Raiden.

"Knock, Knock,"

Itachi stood up to get the door, walked down the hall and swung the door open and froze. Standing on the door step was Sakura's fake mother and little Sakura.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered, the woman glared at Itachi and roughly pushed him aside as she entered the house picking up Sakura as she went.

Itachi followed behind the women, seating himself down in his seat as his father told the women where to sit and where Sakura could sit. It was then his mother came in with the food and set it down and then returned to the kitchen to get more food. Dinner was very awkward for Itachi, he keep wanting to glance over at Sakura when he knew he couldn't.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Raiden, Tadao and Itachi," A chuunin said, appearing in the dining room of the Uchiha mansion.

The three boys stood up, along with Fugaku and they were directed towards the office. Fugaku took a seat behind the desk, Itachi at his side and Raiden and Tadao to the side of the desk. The chuunin stood across the desk from Fugaku, with shaky hands and sweaty palms.

"Sensei Tsuneo, has been found dead," The chuunin announced, at that Raiden and Tadao dropped to their knees and began to cry.

Itachi watched his two teammates, as he hid the emotions from his face.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


	16. Book 1: Chapter 15

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Fifteen

Lying silently on his bed, Itachi glanced over the circle of the bed to Raiden and Tadao. The two boys lay side by side on the floor, wrapped in blankets. Itachi took a shallow breath in and looked down at the expressions consuming the boys' faces, the expressions of pain and sorrow. It reminded Itachi of how he felt when he thought he had lost Sakura.

"Itachi," Kisame whispered from the window, Itachi carefully stood from his bed and walked to the window climbing out.

'I didn't see you much today," Itachi told Kisame, when they were far enough always not to be heard.

"I know, but it's the way things went," Kisame said.

"Kisame…" Itachi began, cutting off because of a moment he saw in the forest behind Kisame.

Kisame looked behind himself, into the forest and was pushed down into the ground by a strong force. Itachi leapt from his spot and ran back towards the house with all his speed; something hot on his heels as he heard his feet beat into the ground as he ran. About to slam his foot into the ground, Itachi felt a strong arm grab him and pull him backwards towards where Kisame was. Itachi opened his mouth to cry out, when a large hand covered his hand and pulled Itachi strongly back into the person's body. Pulling against the strong arms, Itachi tried to scream, tried to get a message to Kisame. Tears fell down his face, as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Itachi!" Kisame called, as he threw yet another ninja into a tree.

Kisame waited for his name to be called, before he pulled his sword from his back and swung into round in the air around him. Slicing into the un-expecting ninja and knocking him back at the same time.

"Itachi, hold on," Kisame whispered, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Running after the ninja, he could just sense Itachi's weak chakra signal. He sped up his pace and spoke into his ring trying to get in contract with any other of the Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki, I need immediate assistance," Kisame yelled into his ring.

Far ahead Itachi struggled in his capture's grip; he scratched at his capture's back and bit into his shoulder, as he continued to run without slowing down or flinching at what Itachi was doing. From not too far away from where Kisame was following Itachi's chakra signal Madara and Pein were racing towards where the where Kisame was, following his chakra signal.

"Madara, I thought Kisame was capable of protecting him," Pein said.

"He is, but we still need to make sure Itachi is returned home safety," Madara replied, picking up the pace and speeding forward with Pein following behind.

"Are we almost there?" One of the ninjas asked the man carrying Itachi.

"Yes, Orochimaru said he would meet us just over the hill," The ninja carrying Itachi said.

Itachi kicked out as hard as he could, no way was he going to be given to Orochimaru. Not today, not ever.

"Kisame, where is he?" Madara asked, finally crossing paths with Kisame and jumping into sync as they ran.

"That way," Kisame told Madara, pointing ahead and glancing at his leader for a second.

Madara sped off into the distance, Pein following slightly slower behind Madara as Kisame tried to keep up with the two faster ninja. Madara after a minute or two could sense Itachi's chakra as it flared and headed straight towards it.

"We have a ninja closing in on us fast," The ninja holding Itachi said, Itachi wanted smile if it wasn't for the fact that he was still stuck in the clutches of enemy ninja.

"Let him go," Madara ordered, pulling three kunai from his pouch and throwing them at the three ninja standing around the one holding Itachi.

Each kunai flew through the air with amazing speed and each hit their targets, pinning each of the three ninja to trees by their windpipes. Itachi looked up at Madara and smiled glad he was here, Madara looked at Itachi and then the last ninja standing.

"Put the boy down," Madara ordered, the ninja shook his head.

"Are you really going to anger the akatsuki leader?" Pein asked, from behind the ninja.

"…" The ninja didn't answer the question just set Itachi on the branch in front of him and stepped away.

Almost as soon the man had released him from his grip Itachi pushed off from the branch and landed in front of Madara in a crouching position. Kisame jumped through the trees and swung his sword right through the ninja's body and then watched it fell from the trees to the forest floor.

"Itachi…" Kisame began.

"I'm good," Itachi answered, still watching the man's body on the forest floor.

"Itachi, look away," Kisame ordered, Itachi did as he told and looked up at Kisame with a small smile on his face.

"Kisame, I'm tired," Itachi said, his eyes slowly shutting as he leaned back against Madara's leg.

"From one extreme to the other," Madara said, leaning down and pulling Itachi's much smaller body into his arms.

"You are going to do me proud, my little descendant," Madara whispered.

**To Be Continue**


	17. Book 1: Chapter 16

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Sixteen

Madara looked down at the small body curled at his feet; he tilted his head and then looked up at Kisame and Pein with a half confused look. Madara didn't dare move his leg as he pointed down towards Itachi, Kisame shrugged and Pein tried his hardest to hide a smile from his face.

"What do I do?" Madara asked, Kisame rolled his eyes and jumped from the branch he was on and landed next to Madara.

"I will take him home," Kisame said, Madara shook his head.

"Let's take him to the Akatsuki base," Madara said, Kisame nodded and knelt down to pull Itachi into his arms.

"Stop," Madara ordered, leaning down from his waist and wrapping an arm around Itachi's chest and under his knees before pulling him up into his arms.

Itachi turned round in Madara's hold, turning towards Madara's chest for the warmth and cuddling close.

"Let's go," Madara ordered, moving his open cloak to hide Itachi mostly inside.

Running through the forest late at night were Madara, Pein and Kisame; some of the most feared men in the five hidden villages. Madara stayed up front as he guided the way back to the base, Kisame stayed in the middle and Pein at the back to make sure they weren't followed. Itachi remained quiet against Madara's chest; dreaming of Sakura as he usually did.

"Madara, who else is at the base?" Kisame asked.

"Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori and Konan," Madara answered, Kisame nodded everyone but Orochimaru was home.

Entering the Akatsuki base, everything seemed really, really quiet. As Madara entered the main living room of the Akatsuki base, he pulled back and jumped out the way of a puppet flying through the air. Madara ducked as a pack of butterflies zoomed towards the puppet and then jumped to the left as Kakuzu threw a kunai at ground level towards Konan somewhere behind him. Madara jumped clear of the madness and Pein and Kisame watched from the doorway as Madara walked quietly to the sleeping quarters. Setting Itachi gently down into the bed, Madara looked upon the small boy so like himself when he was his age. Closing the door behind him as he left, Madara walked back towards the madness.

"Everyone stop," Madara shouted, as he entered the living room.

Immediately everything stoped and everyone looked towards Madara.

"Itachi Uchiha, is resting in one of the sleeping quarters do not go near him," Madara ordered.

"A new member?" Konan asked; Madara nodded.

Konan squealed with joy and ran into the kitchen, Madara watched her with a bored look as she began to gather ingredients around the kitchen.

"He isn't staying," Madara said, Konan looked up at Madara.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"He means Itachi isn't staying yet, in a few years' time he will join us fully," Madara told Konan.

"It's that boy, isn't it?" Konan asked; without answering Madara turned and looked towards Kisame.

"Go watch, him," Madara ordered Kisame, Kisame walked off into the room and sat down against the wall opposite the bed.

"Where are we?" Itachi asked, rolling over on the bed to see Kisame.

"Akatsuki base," Kisame answered.

"I need to go home," Itachi whispered.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Sakura," Itachi answered; Kisame had to think of something before he could answer Itachi.

"One day, you won't be able to return to the village," Kisame said.

"Like you and your village?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"Yes, I can never return and neither will you be able to after you have killed your clan," Kisame replied.

"I know," Itachi replied, pulling his legs off the bed and then standing up.

"Show me your room," Itachi said, Kisame raised an eye brow and nodded anyway.

Walking out into the hall, Itachi stayed close by Kisame until they reached a door with a yellow symbol on it. Itachi looked at Kisame's ring and then back at the door, they were the same. Opening the door, Kisame leant against the door frame and Itachi took a few steps inside.

"Wow," Itachi whispered, walking over to a wall covered in different swords and knifes that had been mounted on the wall.

Kisame smiled and walked over behind Itachi, scanning the wall for something he knew he had, he shook his head, walked to his bed knelt down and reached under his bed to grab a small metal case. Kisame crushed the lock in his hand and pulled the box open before pulling a small sword and its case from the box.

"Itachi, take this," Kisame ordered, holding the cased sword up to Itachi.

"Can I look?" Itachi asked, looking down at the sword.

"Go on, put it out. Have a good look and see if it works for you," Kisame said, Itachi shook his head.

"No, Kisame. I can't take one of your swords," Itachi replied, trying to hand the sword back to Kisame.

"Itachi, it is no use to me, so just take it," Kisame said, pushing the metal box under the bed and standing once again to his full height.

"Thank," Itachi mumbled, bowing his head.

"No, need to bow," Kisame said; Itachi smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Kisame, where is…" Sasori began popping his head into Kisame's room.

"Hello, Sasori," Itachi greeted.

"Hello, Itachi, what is he doing here?" Sasori asked.

"I'm here because I got kidnaped," Itachi answered, Sasori laughed and stepped into the doorway leaning against it.

"Kidnaped, by who?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know, all I know is Orochimaru arranged it," Itachi replied, Kisame turned to Itachi with wide eyes.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"The ninjas told me, they were taking me to Orochimaru as ordered," Itachi replied.

"Orochimaru is on his way home," Sasori told Kisame.

"Itachi, come on," Kisame said, ushering Itachi from the room and into the hallway.

"Madara, Itachi and I need to leave," Kisame called.

"Why?" Madara asked stepping out of his office.

"Orochimaru," Itachi said.

"Yeah, Orochimaru is trying to get Itachi," Kisame said.

"No, Kisame. Orochimaru," Itachi said, pointing down the hallway to Orochimaru standing at the end of the hallway.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment

Thank you everyone for your comments, adding my to your favourite Author and/or adding one or more of my stories to your favourites list.


	18. Book 1: Chapter 17

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Seventeen

"Orochimaru, your early," Madara told Orochimaru.

"Yes," Orochimaru replied, refusing to tare his eyes from Itachi's small form hiding behind Kisame.

"Mission complete?" Madara asked.

"Yes, Sir," Orochimaru answered.

"Kisame, take Itachi home and ensure he stays safe," Madara ordered, Itachi looked up at Madara and thought for a second.

"Madara, I will update you tomorrow night about Itachi," Kisame told Madara.

Walking away down the hall, Kisame forced Itachi back into his room and once again knocked the poor boy into a forced sleep. Carrying Itachi in his arms, Kisame was back in the Hidden Leaf Village in under two hours and safety put Itachi finally back in his bed and covered him up. Being careful not to step on the two other boys, Kisame walked across the room, set the sword he had given Itachi on the dresser and jumped out the window. Landing on the floor, Kisame turned round to look back up at the window, before disappearing into the darkness. Remaining close enough he could sense Itachi, he remained in the shadows watching and waiting.

"Good morning," Itachi greeted, as Tadao and Raiden finally sat up from their bed on the floor.

"Morning," Raiden and Tadao yawned.

Itachi nodded, placed his book on his nightstand and got out of his bed. Forcing a shudder to remain under his skin as his feet hit the cold floor. Itachi stepped over Raiden's legs and into a small space between Raiden and his dresser. On his dresser lay the sword Kisame had given him at the Akatsuki base, Itachi smiled and looked out his window. Nearby in the shadows of the tree, Kisame watched as Itachi looked down at the sword and smiled and then out the window at his hiding figure.

"Hungry?" Itachi asked, leaving the sword and turning to his teammates.

"No," Tadao answered, for both of them.

"Come on, you have a big day ahead of you," Itachi told them.

Without another word both Raiden and Tadao stood and followed Itachi down the steps and into the kitchen where Mikoto was already cooking a usual morning breakfast in the Uchiha household (eggs, bacon, hash brown and sausages). Raiden, Tadao and Itachi sat in three of the four bar stools, as Sasuke came running down the stairs and crashed into the back of Mikoto's legs. Itachi watched his little brother as he released his mother and then looked up at her in happiness.

"Itachi, your father has gone on a mission early this morning, after Raiden and Tadao have gone home will you take him to the park?" Mikoto asked, Itachi nodded and looked at his teammates sitting beside him as zombies.

They ate breakfast in silence, before Raiden and Tadao thanked Mikoto and then Itachi at the door and then left to return home and face their parents. Itachi watched as his teammates forms disappeared and then went to find his brother. Finding Sasuke in the play room, Itachi picked him up and off they were heading for the park once again.

"Itachi," Kisame greeted, as Itachi came and took a seat beside him as Sasuke played at the park before them.

"Kisame, they are so sad," Itachi spoke.

"They will get over it," Kisame replied.

"Should they have to, because a deal I make with the Akatsuki leader?" Itachi almost yelled, getting up on to his knees and still looking up at Kisame.

"Itachi, you made the deal and now you have to live with it," Kisame replied, Itachi nodded, he knew he had to complete the deal no matter what.

"I know," Itachi replied.

There was a long silence as they sat under the large tree, Itachi not knowing what to say and Kisame not wanting to anger or hurt Itachi. Itachi after a minute or two stood up and left. He walked to the side of the playground and ushered for his brother to come to the edge of sandpit.

"Ready to go home yet?" Itachi asked, Sasuke shook his head and Itachi nodded.

Itachi returned to sit beside Kisame, against the urge to just tell Sasuke it was time to go and leave it at that. Kisame watched Itachi through the corner of his eyes, watching as his eyes watched every since one of his brothers movements.

"Itachi, everything will turn out the way it should," Kisame told Itachi.

"I know, I just…" Itachi began, not knowing exactly how to say what he meant.

"No one said this was going to be easy," Kisame replied, Itachi nodded in agreement and then returned to watching Sasuke.

"Thank you," Itachi replied, Kisame looked towards him as Itachi looked towards Kisame.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, look what I found," Sasuke yelled, holding something up and running towards Itachi.

Itachi looked at the object in Sasuke's hand and then jumped from his spot, running towards his brother as fast as he could and snatched from his blooded it from his hand. Itachi looked down at the kunai that lay in the palm of his hand. Itachi rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and looked up towards Kisame standing in front of him.

"Kisame, I want to talk to Orochimaru," Itachi whispered.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"To make a deal," Itachi replied.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment

Please excuse how long it took to write this chapter, I have been dealing with family issues


	19. Book 1: Chapter 18

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Eighteen

Hours after returning Sasuke home, Itachi and Kisame now stood just outside the village. Itachi clutching the side of his shorts with his uninjured hand and Kisame watching the forest around them. Hearing something behind them, Itachi turned and looked into the darkness.

"Itachi," Kisame whispered, nudging Itachi's arm and turning his attention back to the front.

"Welcome, Orochimaru," Itachi greeted, seeing Orochimaru standing a few away from them.

"Why did you want to see me?" Orochimaru asked in greeting.

"I want to make a 'deal'," Itachi told Orochimaru.

"What?" Orochimaru asked, glaring at Itachi.

"Kisame, can you leave for a second?" Itachi asked, looking up at his to be partner.

"Itachi, call if you need anything, I will be watching," Kisame said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"My brother, he is an important part in your plans," Itachi stated.

"Yes," Orochimaru answered.

"I'm not going to kill him, but I will never let you take him. You can take all the Uchiha bodies you need, but you will leave him alone," Itachi demanded.

"And if I don't?" Orochimaru asked, Itachi smirked and looked up at Orochimaru a look of death that should never have crossed a child's face spread across his face.

"I will destroy everything you have and everything you have worked so hard for," Itachi answered.

Orochimaru was so shocked inside, he was so surprised that this little boy was threating him and he actually managing to scare him ever so little or big it was. Cursing softly Orochimaru nodded in agreement, he felt like he had to, felt like Itachi could carry through with the threat he had said.

"Are we done here?" Orochimaru asked, Itachi nodded slowly and Orochimaru vanished.

Itachi smirked and turned to look at an exact copy of himself, releasing the jutsu he returned to his normal form. Kisame appeared from the smoke that had risen around him, Itachi smirking front of him.

"You fooled him good," Itachi told Kisame, Kisame smirked a similar smirk to Itachi.

"If that doesn't keep him away, I don't know what will?" Kisame replied, Itachi nodded and began to walk back towards the house with Kisame walking slowly beside him.

Reaching the house Itachi ran up the wall and jumped into his room, thinking Kisame would be right behind him. Itachi turned round and went to speak out when suddenly he stopped and looked back towards the window, looking out of his window Itachi saw Kisame standing beneath the window.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, Kisame shook his head and pointed up towards the window.

Itachi peeked out his window and looked back to see his father standing in the doorway, Itachi hide the emotions from his face and studied his father's movements.

"Father, is there something you need?" Itachi asked, Fugaku shook his head.

"The heads of the Uchiha clan are meeting in a few minutes, I want you to attend the meeting," Fugaku replied.

"Okay, father," Itachi replied, following his father out of his room and into the main living room and then out into the main meeting room of the Uchiha compound.

"Welcome, Fugaku," An old man greeted, Fugaku nodded his head in greeting and then rested his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"You brought Itachi?" An old woman said, looking down at the small Uchiha heir that stood close by his father.

"Yes, I brought my son. I believe it is time for him to begin to learn," Fugaku replied, Itachi looked up at his father and then around at all the elders that stood around him.

Standing silently Itachi listened and tried to listen to the adults as they talked and talked about things that Itachi didn't know. Itachi tried to best to seem that he is interested and that he was listening. He stood by his father's side, never leaving until they had returned home and Itachi headed up stairs and collapsed into bed.

"Tired?" Kisame asked, from his sitting position at the bottom of Itachi's bed.

"Yeah," Itachi whispered, pulling his covers up to his chin and resting his head on the pillow.

"Itachi, I will see you in the morning," Kisame greeted.

"See y…o…" Itachi began, cutting off as he drifted off to sleep.

**To Be Conitnued**...Please Comment

Promise to update soon


	20. Book 1: Chapter 19

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Nineteen: Six Years Later

Itachi sat on the top of his family house roof; he was absolutely quiet and was ready for almost everything. A lot had changed in the last six years; he had trained and trained, becoming a chuunin and then jounin and Anbu officer and then captain. He had got to the point where he would train each and every time his mind began to wander to thoughts about Sakura. Yet, he still thought about her almost all day, each day he wanted to again go see her every day. Itachi looked up into the sky for a second before disappearing and then reappearing in front of Kisame.

"What is needed?" Itachi asked, over the years he still was kind to Kisame but everyone else was given the icy cold shoulder of Itachi.

"Nothing, just come to check. Nothing has gone on lately, so I came to visit," Kisame told Itachi, Kisame had long since been removed from his 24-hour guard and now popped in every few days even weeks when he was really busy.

Kisame still remained friendly with Itachi; they had remained good friends throughout the entire time Kisame had watched over Itachi. Itachi nodded and turned his attention to the boy walking along the edge of the forest down below, noticing as he looked back towards the Uchiha compound before running off into the woods. Itachi smirked and jumped from the roof, running after the boy around his age.

"Good luck tonight, Itachi," Kisame whispered, disappearing from the roof.

"Shisui," Itachi called, almost immediately behind his best friend and ready to end his life.

"Itachi, good to see you," Shisui cheerfully replied, turning to face Itachi.

As Shisui turned to face Itachi, he was impaled on to a kunai. Shisui's expression changed to one of shock and he fell to the ground; Itachi took a breath and then took a breath in and again forced a kunai through the skin of Shisui's body and looked down at his best friend.

"I need to prove myself," Itachi whispered, nudging Shisui's body to make sure it was dead then heaving him over his shoulder and dumping him in a nearby river.

What came next shocked everyone; Itachi killed his entire family. He killed everyone, one by one, murdering his whole clan except one boy; his little brother.

Itachi sat in the middle of the street, the bodies of his aunt and uncle either side of him while Itachi waited for Kisame to turn up.

"Kisame," Itachi ordered, sensing Kisame before his large blade was rested on his shoulder and began to suck the remaindered of his chakra from him.

"Sleep Itachi," Kisame ordered, Itachi collapsed to the side and Kisame scooping him up into his arms after swinging his sword back on to his back.

Itachi sleep as ordered, not that he really had a choice. He was totally exhausted and had thanks to Kisame no chakra left; Kisame left the Uchiha compound being aware that soon the compound and the forests nearby will be covered in Anbu very soon. Kisame left the hidden left village, he ran until he reached the fire boarder where Pein, Zetsu and Kakuzu were waiting. Looking around I spotted Hidan sitting behind a tree with little 9-year old Sakura in his arms.

"Ready to go?" Pein asked.

Kisame nodded.

_**To Be** Continued_...Please Comment

Will Continue Soon. I know I didn't update for a while, I was totally lost.


	21. Book 1: Chapter 20

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty

Opening his heavy eyelids, Itachi sat slowly up in the large bed and looked to the side see Sakura curled up against his side sound asleep. Itachi smiled and ran his fingers through her soft hair before finally being aware of someone else's breathing close by. Itachi's eyes scanned the darkness around him, with normal eyes all he could was darkness, but with his sharingan he could clearly see Kisame's figure sat in the corner of the room.

"Rest, it has been a long and hard day," Kisame ordered; Itachi lay back down next to Sakura and closed his eyes once again.

Sleep engulfed him very quickly and he was soon in a world or dreams with Sakura, awaking again Itachi looked to find Sakura and Kisame missing. Itachi stood slowly to his unsteady feet and looked down at his blood stained clothes, his memories flashed through his mind and he kept a straight face and walked to the door. Opening the door Itachi stepped from the warm carpet to the cold, hard floor. Itachi looked around the empty hallway and caught light and noise from behind a set of double doors; Itachi walked towards the door. One of the side doors opened and Itachi jumped back away as Hidan stepped from the door and stared down at him.

"Hi kid," Hidan greeted, walking down the hallway just in his pants.

Itachi followed the man hoping his going to a main room of sort; Hidan shoved the double doors open with his shoulder and walked into the large kitchen/living room type area with Itachi trailing behind.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered; running to Sakura Itachi knelt down in front of the couch she was on and looked up at her.

"Itachi," Sakura replied sleepily.

"Yes, little Sakura," Itachi replied.

"Blood… why are you covered in blood?" Sakura said, rubbing her eyes and looking down at Itachi.

"Um…I…" Itachi began, stopping and wrapping his arms around Sakura and pulling her in for a hug.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi in return and her mind wandered from the blood that covered Itachi.

"Itachi, Sakura, you two better get changed," Kisame said, tapping Itachi's shoulder with his hand.

"Come on," Itachi whispered, Sakura smiled and took a hold of Itachi's hand and pulled him after Kisame.

Kisame entered the same room which the two had been sleeping and handed them a set of clothes each. Sakura looked up at Itachi and then pointed to Kisame and then at the doo, Itachi smiled at the little girls antics. Kisame didn't move just stared down at the kids.

"She wants you out," Itachi said; Kisame nodded and soon was out the room.

Itachi and Sakura turned there backs to each other and quickly changed in black shirts with short sleeves and black pants. Once they were finished Itachi and Sakura stepped from the room and Kisame guided them to another room.

"Leader wishes to talk with you alone," Kisame told Itachi and Sakura.

Sakura and Itachi stepped into the room and both looked at the orange haired man behind the desk, Itachi stood tall and didn't show any emotion except when Sakura pressed into his side and Itachi wrapped a arm around her shoulder.

"Itachi, Sakura, welcome," Pein greeted.

"Hello," Sakura and Itachi echoed each other.

"You completed your mission Itachi, well done," Pein said, Itachi took a deep breath in before replying.

"Thank you," Two simple yet Itachi could hardly speak them.

"Itachi, who is he?" Sakura asked, looking up at Itachi.

Itachi looked down at the Sakura with wide eyes; what could he say? Sakura was nine years old?

"Pein, I want her taken home," Itachi said, Pein raised an eyebrow and gave the Uchiha a questioning look.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"She is a kid, she needs to grow up first," Itachi replied.

"No, she stays," Pein replied.

"But, she…" Itachi began.

"We never wanted you Uchiha, so don't get on my bad side," Pein interrupted.

"She does not even know why she is here," Itachi said.

Pein stood from his desk and Itachi stepped in front of Sakura, Pein walked slowly around his desk and stood less than a metre from Itachi.

"She is staying," Pein said firmly.

"No, she is not," Itachi shouted, his eyes turning from black to the blood red of the sharingan.

Itachi blinked again and the three commas in his eyes merged; Itachi kept his hand held tightly in Sakura's and looked into Pein's eyes. Pein pushed back against the jutsu that threatened to take a hold of him, Pein stopped pushing for a second and suddenly he awoke on the floor of his office with Itachi and Sakura standing over him.

"She is going home," Itachi said, his eyes back to their normal black colour and his hands by his sides.

Pein didn't argue with that; Sakura was going to be sent home for now and Itachi was going to stay and work for him. Sakura will come to find Itachi one day and she will join the Akatsuki to stay with him or Pein would force her either way.

"Kisame," Pein shouted as he stood up and looked at Itachi.

Kisame stepped into the room and looked at leader waiting for his order.

"Take Sakura home," Pein ordered, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**_To Be_ Continued**...Please Comment

Next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow.


	22. Book 1: Chapter 21

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-One

Itachi lay on the bed in his new room and just stared at the wall, after everything he had done in the last day he really couldn't be bothered doing anything else. A knock at the door make Itachi look at the door but not move or speak.

"Itachi, I'm coming in," Kisame told Itachi, opening the door and stepping into the room.

Itachi sat up on the bed and looked up towards Kisame and then back towards the wall, Kisame stood before Itachi watching as he meet his eyes and then looked away. Kisame didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to say something.

"Itachi…" Kisame began.

"Just leave," Itachi said, standing up and walking around Kisame to the door and holding it wide open.

"But Itachi…" Kisame began.

"Kisame, please leave," Itachi ordered, not looking Kisame in the eye not even looking at him.

Kisame left the room and Itachi closed the door behind him and then collapsed on the floor, leaning against the door. Tears fell down his face and everything seemed to stop for a moment as Itachi let out the smallest of whimpers, Itachi pulled a kunai from his back pouch and stared down at it. The blade looked and felt so smooth and gentle against his skin; Itachi knew he could never kill himself but he still wanted to. Itachi gently pushed the blade into his wrists and cut a thin line across the inner of his wrists, then threw the kunai across the room and watched it land embed into the far wall. Itachi looked down at his wrists and then winced. Pulling himself to his feet, Itachi walked quietly to his bathroom off his bedroom and began to wash the blood down the sink, Itachi let the water run down his wrists and mix with the water.

"Itachi time to eat," Kisame called from outside his door.

Itachi dried his arms and changed his top into a long sleeve one from the wardrobe and left the room. Itachi sat at the table between Kisame and Sasori; keeping his sleeves pulled down past his wrists. Itachi played with his food for the majority of dinner, hardly bothering to eat anything.

"You should eat Itachi," Kisame told him.

"I'm not hungry," Itachi replied.

"I don't care; you will get sick and weak if you don't eat," Kisame said.

Itachi stood from the table and went to walk away, when Kisame grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Itachi held back his expression and whimper of hurt and waited for Kisame to say or do something.

"Eat something," Kisame ordered.

"I don't want to," Itachi replied, trying to pull away from Kisame but finding it only gave him more discomfort as Kisame tightened his grip.

"Let me go," Itachi said, his voice barely above a mumble.

"Kisame let him go, today he can not eat, but tomorrow he will be eating," Pein ordered, stepping in and effectively ending the argument.

"Fine," Kisame returned, releasing Itachi and turning back to finish his food.

"Oh and Itachi, I will give you something for that after dinner," Pein said, looking up at Itachi rubbed his wrist once.

"No, I'm fine," Itachi replied.

"Itachi, my office ten minutes," Pein ordered.

Meeting Pein in his office, Itachi sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk and watched as Pein pulled out two rolls of bandages and some type of oil. Pein handled it to Itachi and ordered him from the room. Itachi returned to his room, rubbed the oil across his wrists and then wrapped the bandages tightly around them.

"Sakura, I hope you are safe," Itachi whispered, wrapping his arms around himself from in his bed and tucked his head to his chest.

Itachi had no clue what he was going to do, right now he felt so lost and so powerless.

**To Be** _**Continued** ..._Please Comment


	23. Book 1: Chapter 22

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-Two

"Your first mission as Akatsuki is to find and kill Sakouiki Amonori, he is an official for the Sand Village. At the moment he working as an ambassador for a Sand Village to try and get a treaty with the Sound Village. We can't allow that to happen, because if that happens Orochimaru will be able to attack the Rain Village and will most likely win," A woman with blue hair said; Pein sat beside her.

"Yes Sir," Itachi and Kisame responded, turning and leaving the room.

Itachi and Kisame returned to their rooms, Itachi packed everything he needed either in his ninja pouch on the side of his leg or back of his belt and in his Akatsuki cloak. Itachi left his room and meet Kisame in the main living room; Itachi and Kisame soon left the hideout and were running through the forest. Itachi jumped from tree branch to tree branch; Kisame had tried and tried again to make conversation with Itachi but Itachi kept the conversations small and short.

"Where was he last spotted?" Kisame asked Itachi; Itachi ignored the question for a few minutes and ten answered after he had finished reading the report on Sakouiki Amonori.

"South of the Sand Village, in a small town at the edge of the Sand village," Itachi answered.

"When should be get there?" Kisame asked.

"Late tonight or early tomorrow," Itachi answered, glancing back towards Kisame and finding him almost right beside him.

The rest of the journey was extremely quiet; neither said a word. Reaching the small town, the two Akatsuki discarded their cloaks in the under growth of a single tree. Wearing only there black shirts and pants, Kisame changed his skin colour from a blue to a usual human skin colour and then the two began walking into the small town. People looked at them as they walked past; Itachi kept his eyes on his the ground and kept by Kisame's side. Kisame found a large bar and took a spot in the corner of the room. Sitting across from Kisame, Itachi kept his eyes down and looked at the dirty table that he had went to put his arms down on.

"This place is really dirty," Kisame said, before a waitress walked over to Kisame and Itachi with a blush across her face and a notepad in her hands.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked.

"Two bottles of whisky and a glass of water for my 'friend'," Kisame said, pointing to Itachi as he said friend.

"Yes, sir," The waitress said, blushing even more before walking away.

The waitress returned with two bottles of whisky, a glass for the whisky and a single glass of water for Itachi.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Sakouiki Amonori?" Kisame asked, Itachi looked up at the waitress with red eyes and waited for her to answer.

"Y…yes, he c…comes here often. He is staying at the hotel just round the corner," The waitress answered.

"Let's go," Itachi ordered, standing from his seat and leaving through the bar with Kisame following quickly behind.

Itachi lead Kisame through the streets to the hotel, where someone grabbed hold of Itachi's shoulder.

"Miss, you dropped this," The person said, holding out Itachi's and Kisame's Akatsuki cloaks.

"No I didn't," Itachi replied, keeping his arms at his sides and stepping back closer to Kisame.

"Yes, you did," The person said; his hands grabbing Itachi and pulled him closer.

"Itachi, over here," Kisame ordered, looking back at Itachi to find a man holding him tightly by the shoulders and their Akatsuki cloaks on the floor.

Kisame watched as Itachi began his knee up to the man's chest and was forcibly forced backwards, knocking Kisame's elbow. Itachi's feet tangled over each other and Itachi was left on the floor at Kisame's feet.

"What is going on here?" Kisame asked, turning fully towards the person.

The person stepped back a step and began yelling 'Akatsuki'. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, Itachi flipped back onto the wall and began climbing up the wall. Chakra flows through Itachi's feet and he was soon at the top floor of the hotel. Itachi slammed the window as he climbed in; Itachi's sharingan made quick work of finding Sakouiki Amonori. Itachi appeared behind Sakouiki Amonori; quickly Itachi took a kunai from his back pouch and quickly sliced through his throat. Blood flowed down his neck and on to the floor. Itachi ran back towards the window and jumped out landing on the floor beside Kisame, as Kisame drove his sword through the person's chest.

"Let's go," Itachi ordered, grabbing his coat and Kisame's from the floor and disappearing along with Kisame.

"That mission, was almost a complete failure," Kisame said.

"It was a success," Itachi replied, pulling on his cloak.

"Yeah, but we almost failed," Kisame said.

"We didn't," Itachi said forcefully.

"Lighten up Itachi," Kisame replied.

Itachi span round on the spot and grabbed Kisame by the neck and pushed him back against the trunk of a tree. Itachi grabbed a kunai and pointed it down towards Kisame's groin. Kisame stopped moving and looked down at his partner.

"Don't tell me to lighten up; I've had to kill my family, leave my home and join the Akatsuki, so don't ever tell me to lighten up," Itachi growled, stepping back away from Kisame and dropping to his knees.

"You did chose to do this," Kisame told Itachi.

"I can't deal with this," Itachi whispered, putting his hands over his face and letting his tears fall down his face.

"Itachi…" Kisame began; kneeling down beside Itachi and wrapping his arms around Itachi's much smaller shoulders.

A tear fell down Itachi's face, he had finally lost it. Kisame looked around at the trees and pulled Itachi closer; Kisame wasn't sure exactly what else to do. It wasn't like he had ever taken classes in looking after other people or making people happy. Kisame looked down at his partner and then around at the forest; making sure no one was nearby.

_**To Be Continued** _... Please Comment.


	24. Book 1: Chapter 23

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-Three

The following three months were really hard for Itachi, he had to deal with what he had done and keep up his emotionless face to everyone else apart from Kisame. Numerous times Kisame had stopped Itachi from doing something stupid; while Itachi had saved Kisame multiply times while on missions. The two had been getting along rather well, Itachi had become a lot quieter, but other from that everything was fine.

"Itachi, I've got the next mission," Kisame told Itachi, Itachi nodded and held his hand out for the mission report.

"Hidden Leaf Village?" Itachi questioned, Kisame nodded.

Their mission was to go the hidden leaf village, check on the nine-tailed container and leave. Itachi and Kisame left almost immediately, Itachi leading the way while Kisame followed behind.

"I'm going to see, Sakura," Itachi said, as they neared the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I know, meet you back here when you are done," Kisame answered, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Itachi made his way secretly through the village, ending up at the house Sakura had lived at when he was still allowed in the village. It wasn't empty; Sakura's room remained the same as it had always been. Itachi jumped through the window, to hear shouting from down stairs and a small whimper from within the cardboard.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered, sliding the door open and looking down at the small girl curled up in the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Itachi," Sakura answered, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Yes, my little cherry blossom," Itachi answered; smiling and holding his arms wide for Sakura to run in to them.

Sakura stood from her position and ran into Itachi's arms, forcing him to take a step back with the force.

"They are fighting again," Sakura whispered, Itachi looked towards the doorway of Sakura's room and then down at Sakura.

"Let's go," Itachi whispered, leaning down to pull Sakura into his arms and then jump gracefully out of the window.

Sakura stayed close to his chest and Itachi jumped from rooftop to rooftop with amazing speed so no one knew whom he was. Seeing the forest Itachi and Sakura jumped into the trees and then Itachi set Sakura down on a branch and began to rapidly run around Sakura, with as much speed as he could muster. Sakura smiled and then she laughed, causing Itachi to trip and end up on the forest floor staring up at Sakura.

"Your amazing," Sakura said, sitting down on the branch and waiting for Itachi to come and join her.

Itachi jumped from the floor, landing beside Sakura and sitting down. Sakura looked out among the forest and smiled, then frowned.

"Your brother is an asshole," Sakura said, if it was possible to chock on air Itachi did.

"What?" Itachi gasped.

"Your brother an asshole," Sakura repeated.

"I got that…Why?" Itachi asked, regaining his breath and wandering why she had called his brother an asshole and where she had learned that colourful language.

"He bullies me, pushes me into the dirt, tells everyone I'm from a civilian family and calls me names," Sakura answered, Itachi looked down at Sakura and then out at the forest.

"Tell me, if he doesn't stop bullying you, I will come and find him," Itachi said, Sakura looked up at Itachi with surprise and then smiled and leaned into his arm.

"Thank you, Itachi," Sakura said; even through he hadn't fixed the problem he had helped.

"So…where did you learn the word 'asshole'?" Itachi asked; Sakura smirked and looked up at Itachi.

"The ninjas that are meant to be my parents," Sakura answered.

"So you know they aren't your family," Itachi stated.

"Yeah, and I know what happened the night we went to that place," Sakura said, not meeting Itachi's eyes.

"How?" Itachi asked.

"Your brother, he told me. He said I shouldn't trust you, I shouldn't be anywhere near you," Sakura answered; Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his long hair.

"Are you going to listen to him?" Itachi asked, his chest tightening and hoping for one answer and wishing he wasn't going to get the other.

"No," Sakura answered simplicity.

"What makes you think that you are safe?" Itachi asked.

"You wouldn't hurt me," Sakura said; she was certain that after everything he had done that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Sakura, how can you be so certain?" Itachi asked.

"You're my hero, you saved me, you protected me from your father and you gave up everything for me. You won't hurt me, My Sharingan User" Sakura answered; taking Itachi's hand and looking up into his red eyes.

Itachi locked eyes with Sakura, as she leaned forward and pushed her lips against his. Itachi froze unsure what exactly to do; he set his hand down on Sakura's cheek and gently kissed her back before they pulled away from each other.

"Can he kiss, Sakura?" Kisame asked, landing on a nearby branch.

Sakura and Itachi blushed and looked away from each, Kisame grinned watching the pair as they each tried to say something along the lines of I slipped.

"The container is watching your brother," Kisame said.

"I don't care," Itachi replied, Sakura looked at Itachi and went to ask what a container was when Itachi put his finger to his mouth.

"What?" Kisame asked.

"Shhh," Itachi shhhed.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Be quiet," Itachi ordered, firmly yet quietly.

Sakura leaned closer to Itachi and Itachi quickly put his arm around Sakura and scanned the forest with his sharingan. Kisame jumped forward, landing on the same branch as Sakura and Itachi. Kisame pulled his sword from his back and laid it across the trunk behind Itachi and Sakura to not allow anything from attacking them from behind.

"It's Anbu," Itachi whispered.

Kisame sighed and looked at Sakura.

"Take her home," Kisame groaned, looking at Itachi and they back towards the way that the Anbu can be heard coming.

Itachi turned to face Sakura and ducked as a kunai barely missed his head.

"I think they already know Sakura and I'm here," Itachi replied, jumping higher into the tree branches with Sakura.

Itachi released Sakura as they landed on the branch, Itachi pointed to the branch, Itachi left Sakura and returned to beside Kisame.

"Ready?" Kisame asked, as four Anbu jumped into the clearing before Kisame and Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" The leader of the Anbu squad asked.

"Nothing," Kisame answered.

The Anbu jumped forward, Itachi jumped back behind Kisame and Kisame swung his sword across the air. Itachi leaped over Kisame as the Anbu spread out and knocked two of the four Anbu into a tree, effectively knocking them out. Kisame mean while let his sword slice into the shoulder of one of the remaining Anbu and then Itachi took out the last Anbu.

"Itachi," Sakura screamed, Itachi jumped up on to the higher branch he had left Sakura on.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	25. Book 1: Chapter 24

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-Four

"Sakura," Itachi yelled, branching on the branch where Sakura had been.

"Itachi, help," Sakura shouted.

"Itachi, wait up," Kisame ordered, jumping by after Itachi.

"Sakura, hang on," Itachi ordered, grabbing hold of the man that held Sakura under his arm.

Itachi threw the man, taking Sakura out of the man's grip. Sakura landed on the ground beside Itachi and grabbed hold of his shirt; Itachi rested his hand on Sakura's back and kept her tightly against his side.

"Itachi, don't ever go running off again," Kisame angrily growled.

"Sorry, Sakura needed me," Itachi apologised.

"Okay, them let's wipe their minds and get out of here," Kisame said.

Itachi turned to Sakura and knelt down in front of her, Itachi took a breath and smiled gently at Itachi.

"Kisame, will take you home. I promise I will come and see you soon," Itachi told Sakura, gently kissing her on the cheek before turning to Kisame and nodding.

Kisame took Sakura home, while Itachi used his second level sharingan to wipe the minds of all the Anbu. Itachi closed and his eyes and waited for Kisame to return. Itachi rested his head on his hands, his eyes stinging in pain. Kisame landed in front of Itachi; Itachi didn't even move.

"Itachi?" Kisame questioned.

Itachi lifted his head and opened his eyes, Itachi's eyes sting from the light and the use of his second level sharingan.

"Tired?" Kisame questioned.

"No, my eyes are sore that's all," Itachi answered, standing from the floor looking up at Kisame.

"Okay, then let's go," Kisame ordered.

Itachi and Kisame jumped across the tree branches, Kisame in front and Itachi following closely behind. Itachi swayed to the side for a second and then hit the side of a tree and went tumbling towards the floor. Kisame grabbed Itachi's wrist and pulled him back up on a lower tree branch.

"Ah," Itachi breathed, rubbing his wrist and looking up at Kisame.

Itachi glanced down at his wrists; Itachi pulled the end of his sleeve up and looked down at his wrist.

"Thanks, Kisame," Itachi replied.

"What's wrong with your wrists?" Kisame asked, holding out his hand to allow Itachi to put his hand in Kisame's.

Itachi rested his hand in Kisame's, Kisame pulled Itachi's sleeve higher up Itachi's arm and looked down at his wrist. Itachi's wrist was blue and bruised; Kisame ripped the bottom of his shirt and began wrapping it round Itachi's wrist.

"Sorry for hurting you," Kisame apologised, tightening the ripped shirt around Itachi's wrist.

"Oww," Itachi whimpered, leaning forward to try release the pressure on his wrists.

"Look at the little baby and boyfriend," Someone joked from the trees above.

Itachi and Kisame looked up, Itachi found the voice instantly and jumped towards the voice. Itachi put his hands on a branch to try and pull himself up higher, but his wrist echoed in pain and he fell from the tree away. Kisame jumped after his smaller partner; Kisame reached out to grab Itachi. Itachi's wrist slipped through Kisame's fingers; Itachi hit the ground fast and hard. Kisame almost screamed Itachi's name and Itachi fell to the floor; Itachi's shoulder hit the floor first and he let out a large whimper. Itachi felt his shoulder arch in man and began to the complete left side of his body killing him in pain.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Kisame asked, landing on the floor beside Itachi and helped him quickly sit up straight.

"Kisame, I think I have broken my shoulder and possibly my hip," Itachi answered; painfully letting Kisame help him sit up.

"Has poor little baby, hurt himself," The voice asked.

Kisame jumped from beside Itachi, back into the trees and kicked the person from the trees. Itachi watched as the person landed on the forest floor, just far enough away from Itachi. Kisame landed between the person and Itachi.

"Leave, before I have to take care of you the hard way," Kisame ordered.

"You couldn't beat me," The person said.

"Want to bet?" Kisame asked, his sword swinging from his back.

Rushing forward Kisame's sword swung over the top of the person and the person kicked Kisame in the back, putting more space between himself and Itachi. The person turned round to face Itachi and ran quickly towards Itachi, Itachi looked at the person and pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw in along with four others at the person. The person dodged the first one, but the other four hit their targets. The person slowed down and Kisame swung his sword at the person's head high, cleanly slicing off his head. Itachi and Kisame sighed together and looked at each other. Then Itachi looked at the body.

"You can clean that up and then help me get back to the Akatsuki base," Itachi ordered, Kisame rolled his eyes and began cleaning up the mess he had made.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


	26. Book 1: Chapter 25

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-Five: Six Years Later

Sakura sat alone, her two teammates and her sensei too busy to notice Sakura watching the three ninja. Sakura sighed as she once again, looked up at the sun again. Yet again the sun still wasn't setting, so Itachi wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Sakura," Naruto called, running towards Sakura and awakening her from her thoughts on Itachi.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"You going to train?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Naruto, I'm tired," Sakura complained, seconds later Sakura heard Sasuke mumble something about Sakura being weak.

"At least I'm not afraid of my own brother," Sakura replied to Sasuke.

Sasuke growled through his teeth and went to say something, when Sakura turned and walked away.

"See you boys later," Sakura said, waving her team goodbye and walking off to get ready to meet Itachi.

Sakura hadn't seen Itachi in over three months; they had both been very busy with the Akatsuki or Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura changed quickly and ran off to the place, which she was going to meet Itachi. Sakura ran across the rooftops, arriving at the small clearing that Itachi and Sakura were going to meet.

"Your early," Itachi greeted, holding out his arms and waiting for Sakura to run into them.

"Itachi," Sakura whispered, running into Itachi's arms and hugging him tightly as he hugged her.

"Kiss, then talk, then sad goodbyes and kiss again," Kisame said, leaning against a tree and telling Itachi and Sakura what they do almost every time they meet.

Itachi pecked Sakura on the lips and rolled his eyes at Kisame's comment; Sakura rested her arms around Itachi's waist and looked at Kisame and smiled.

"So who have you been killing lately?" Sakura asked, directing the question at Kisame.

"No one too important, mostly small fries," Kisame answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kisame, shut up, you will get me in trouble," Itachi ordered.

"Damn right he will, but you will get yourself in more trouble," Sakura said.

"How is my 'asshole' of a little brother?" Itachi asked, looking down at Sakura.

"Still an asshole," Sakura replied, making Itachi and Kisame smile.

"What has he done, this time," Kisame asked.

"He keeps calling me weak and underlining my authority," Sakura answered, Kisame smirked.

"And I wander where he gets it from," Kisame asked.

"Kisame," Itachi warned, holding his hand over his back pouch.

Kisame held his hands up in surrender and took a step away from Sakura and Itachi.

"Pein wants us to capture the container soon, so I will be coming…home soon," Itachi told Sakura.

"How long?" Sakura asked, hoping that he would be home in a few months but knowing it will likely be a lot longer.

"Two years at the most," Itachi answered, Sakura nodded.

"What are you going to do when you come back?" Sakura asked, Itachi opened his mouth to speak and then stoped and kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"You're leaving," Sakura stated.

"Yes, sorry. Leader wants us back at the base now, something has happened," Itachi answered.

"See you soon?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, as soon as I can," Itachi said, kissing the palm of her hand and disappearing in a pink cloud of smoke along with Kisame.

"See you soon, My Sharingan User," Sakura whispered, her voice disappearing in the wind.

_Next Morning_

"Sakura, get up," Naruto shouted, banging on Sakura's door at six o'clock in the morning.

"Naruto, she is a girl. She isn't going to be up anytime soon," Sasuke said, leaning against the wall with a bored expression covering his face.

"Naruto, hang on a minute," Sakura called, pulling on her shoes and opening her front door.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke grumped, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention almost completely away from Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what a pleasure to see you. What do you want?" Sakura asked, tightening the pouch that was strapped to her leg.

"Training, did you forget?" Naruto asked.

"No, I didn't forget. I just had a long night," Sakura answered.

"Yeah, she was too busy reading about jutsus she could never use," Sasuke mumbled.

"Naruto, let's go," Sakura ordered.

Naruto followed Sakura across the rooftops and Sasuke followed his two teammates, Sakura headed through the village towards a training ground that Sakura knew for a fact would be empty. Sakura landed in the entrance of the Uchiha compound and Sasuke tried to hide a growl under his breath. Sakura lead the two boys through the Uchiha compound, to the largest training ground. Sakura walked to the opposite end of the training ground and fell into a defence position.

"Try and beat me," Sakura ordered, having a hand on her leg pouch.

Sasuke ran quickly towards Sakura and Naruto ran after him. Sakura dodged the multiply kunai and stars that were thrown her way. Sakura dodged a swung from Sasuke's blade and let her green chakra cover her hands. Sakura struck the back of Naruto's neck, effectively knocking Naruto out. Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch and blocking Sasuke's blade, a scream escaped Sakura's lip as Sasuke's blade clipped her upper arm. Sakura jumped back away from Sasuke and took another kunai from her pouch.

"Come on, Sasuke attack," Sakura ordered.

Sasuke jumped forward, once again swinging his blade. Sakura jumped to the side and blocked Sasuke's blade with her kunai. Sasuke pushed down harder on his blade and Sakura in turn pushed harder on her kunai. Within seconds Sakura turned the tables on Sasuke and had him flat on his back with his sword across the training grounds and Naruto stilled passed out cold.

"It was a lucky move," Sasuke said.

"Really, just like when I kicked your ass yesterday and the day before that and the day before that," Sakura said, flipping up away from Sasuke and standing a few meters away from Sasuke.

"Sakura," Someone called, Sakura froze and looked towards the forest.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	27. Book 1: Chapter 26

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-Six

"Sakura," Someone whispered from the forest.

"See you later, Sasuke," Sakura said, disappearing into the forest and following the sound of the voice.

Sakura ran after the voice; running through the forest after a strange voice wasn't a smart voice. Sakura landed on a tree branch, she looked around the forest before feeling someone hit her once in back of the neck and her vision blur.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, as she collapsed into a pair of strong arms and she body and mind finally gave in to the darkness.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura," The voice greeted, flipping Sakura over his shoulder and running further away from the Hidden Leaf Village.

_Hours later – Akatsuki Head Quarters_

"Let me go," Sakura ordered, trying to pull away from two strong arms that were wrapped around her waist keeping her arms pinned to her sides.

"Settle down, girl," The man ordered, forcing Sakura backwards against a wall and holding her there by her wrists.

"Let…me…go," Sakura ordered, bringing her knees to the man's stomach.

"Bitch...knew I shouldn't have let you go," The man said.

Sakura pulled against the man, trying to escape from his strong grip. Opening her mouth to speak there was a knock at the door, the man shoved Sakura back into a desk and turned and opened the door. Waiting in the way stood Itachi; as Itachi saw Sakura he froze for a second and then resumed his usual calm.

"Mission complete, the doctor is dead, Leader," Itachi told Leader.

"Thank you, go get Sasori and Deidara," Leader ordered.

"Why is she here?" Itachi asked, pointing to Sakura.

"She needs to join the Akatsuki; if I had left it any longer she would've never joined. Even now I'm not sure is she will," Leader said, keeping his voice low so that Sakura couldn't hear.

"Leader, I'll take care of her," Itachi said.

"No, I want Deidara and Sasori to take care of her," Leader said.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, when he decided against it and nodded. Sakura mean while had a kunai in her hand and was ready to stab leader with it. Itachi jumped past leader and tackled Sakura to the floor, Sakura looked up at Itachi and Itachi looked down at Sakura. Sakura tried her best to hold back a laugh, but it didn't work. Sakura burst out laughing from the position that Itachi and herself were currently in. Itachi glared down at Sakura and then ended by smiling.

"Why is she laughing?" Leader asked, not able to see Itachi's smile.

"She is a developing teenager, who is most likely a virgin," Itachi answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Right," Leader replied, nodding.

Sakura reached up when Itachi loosened his grip and slapped him right across the face. Itachi rubbed his cheek and looked down at Sakura with a shocked expression. Sakura smirked and tried to sit up from beneath Itachi.

"Stay," Itachi ordered, pushing Sakura by the shoulders down.

"Itachi, stand up," Leader ordered, Itachi did as he was told and stood next to Leader with Sakura on the floor.

"You evil, selfish, bastard, why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, slipping her knees beneath her and looking up at Itachi and Leader.

"Watch your language," Leader ordered, that make Sakura smirk and run a hand through her hair.

"I could say a hell lot worse," Sakura replied.

"Itachi, this is the little girl you used to love and now look at her. Trash talking, rule braking, teenager with no respect," Leader said, Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed.

Sakura lowered her head and the blush fully spread across her cheeks and down her neck on to her collarbone. Was Itachi ashamed of her, could he be ashamed of her. Sakura didn't know what to say, she was speechless.

"Itachi, do get Sasori and Deidara," Leader ordered, stepping out of the way to allow Itachi to leave.

_Hidden Leaf Village_

"Kakashi Sensei, have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No, wasn't she training with you this morning?" Kakashi asked, stepping into the hallway outside his apartment.

"Yes, but she disappeared halfway through," Naruto answered.

"Disappeared?" Kakashi asked.

"She ran off into the forest," Sasuke answered, not really listening to the conversation but listening enough to now what is going on.

"And you have only just now noticed she hasn't been seen since," Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, will you help us find her?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I better," Kakashi answered, the three male ninjas jumped from the rooftop to go and look for Sakura.

_Akatsuki Hideout_

"Take her, to a cell," Leader ordered Sasori and Deidara.

Sasori and Deidara entered the room; Sakura stood to her feet and watched the two ninja begin to circle her. Jumping straight up, Sakura kicked Deidara in the stomach and sent him over the desk and into the bookcase, while Sasori was barely able to dodge. With Sasori already unsteady on his feet, Sakura quickly tripped him and then looked up at Leader and Itachi.

"Aren't Akatsuki members meant to be the strongest than average ninjas?" Sakura asked, standing up tall and looking down at Sasori.

Itachi had told Sakura about how Sasori had been brought back to life, but seeing him alive was a bit weird.

"Let me out of this office, unless you want it totally ruined," Sakura ordered, without question Itachi stepped out of the way and Leader raised an eyebrow at his movement.

"Leader, she isn't going anywhere. We might as well let her roam around, she can't escape," Itachi answered.

"True," Leader said, stepping out of the way as well.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, little girl," Leader greeted.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	28. Book 1: Chapter 27

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Bastard, why in the hell am I here?" Sakura asked, shoving Itachi into the wall when they where alone.

"Leader aka Pein wants you to join the Akatsuki," Itachi answered, letting Sakura hold his shoulders to the wall and think she was in control when she really was.

"Why me?" Sakura questioned.

"Your heritage, I think," Itachi answered, dodging a punch that Sakura had aimed at his head.

"You think," Sakura said.

"You trying to kill me?" Itachi asked, looking at the fist that was implanted in the wall beside his head.

"Maybe," Sakura whispered, stepping back away from Itachi and looking at him.

"Great," Itachi mumbled, as if Sakura had been serious.

"Loosen up," Sakura ordered.

"I can't, you are in danger here. I promised to protect you and you being here is the exact opposite," Itachi said, stepping from the wall and looking at Sakura.

"Itachi, have you seen Sakura?" Kisame asked from the other side of Itachi's door.

"Yeah, she's with me," Itachi answered.

"Oh, the poor girl. Don't fuck her too much, with your tiny Uchiha penis," Hidan joked, Itachi guided Sakura to the bed and tossed a blanket at her.

Sakura wrapped the blanket around herself and laid down on the bed facing the wall, it was then the door opened and Hidan stepped into the room with Kisame standing in the doorway.

"Hidan out," Itachi ordered, sitting down on the edge of his bed and pulling the blanket higher on Sakura's shoulder.

"Come on, Itachi," Hidan complained.

"I will remind you once again that I'm stronger and I won't hesitate to kill you, if you once again get in my way," Itachi warned.

Without another word Hidan left the room and Itachi glared at Kisame.

"I know you want me to leave too," Kisame said, stepping from the room and closing the door.

"Itachi, I can't stay in here forever. I need to return home, I need to get out of here," Sakura told Itachi.

"Sakura, I can't let you," Itachi told Sakura.

"Why not?" Sakura shouted.

"Pein will kill everyone you love and still force you to serve him," Itachi answered, Sakura looked up at Itachi and threw a kunai angrily at Itachi.

Itachi let the kunai embed in his shoulder and looked at Sakura, he knew how angry she was. He had felt somewhat similar when he had first joined the Akatsuki. Itachi reached across his body, his fingers sliding around the kunai and he pulled it from his body. Itachi hunched over, pushing his fingers into the wound on his shoulder. Sakura watched as the blood ran through his fingers and it fell down Itachi's chest. Sakura growled and reached out, healing the wound.

"Sorry," Sakura whispered, her anger suddenly gone as she saw Itachi's blood.

"Sakura, you need to stay here," Itachi told Sakura.

"I will, but only for my friends, family and village," Sakura replied.

"What about me?" Itachi asked, tilting Sakura's head up Itachi waited for her answer.

"You…" Sakura began.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Itachi asked.

"Of course I do, but I also have other people to protect as well," Sakura answered; Itachi stood up from the bed and turned towards his desk.

"Fine," Itachi said, walking to his desk and taking his seat before beginning to read through some files.

Sakura sat quietly in the bed, before finally she stood from her spot and walked towards the door.

"I will be back later," Sakura told Itachi.

"No, it is dangerous out there. Stay in my room," Itachi ordered, not turning round to face her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed, before turning the door handle and opening the door. Itachi was immediately in front of Sakura; Sakura drove a kunai through Itachi's clone's heart and stepped from the room. Itachi had still not left his seat at his desk. Not hearing Sakura, Itachi looked over his shoulder to see his door open and Sakura gone.

"Sakura," Itachi growled, standing from his desk and running off after Sakura.

Itachi ran from his room, searching for Sakura's chakra. Itachi found himself in the main living, with Kisame and Leader.

"Kisame, have you seen Sakura?" Itachi asked, looking around the living room quickly before looking again at Kisame.

"No, I haven't seen Sakura. Why?" Kisame asked, Itachi didn't answer just ran out the room.

_Somewhere else in the Akatsuki Base_

"This is why, you don't mess with girls," Sakura said, as she walked about from Tobi's bruised and beaten body.

"Tobi, sorry," Tobi apologised, barely able to look up at Sakura.

"Thank you, Tobi," Sakura replied, pushing a set of double doors open and walking into the room.

Sakura enter the main training room, she looked around to find it empty. Sakura saw a complete array of weapons, full equipment and training courses. Sakura walked slowly past the weapons; stopping at the last board of weapons Sakura picked an extra long kunai with the Uchiha burned on to the handle and blade, Sakura ran her fingers along the blade. Sakura dropped the kunai as the handle burned her skin; Sakura looked down at her hand and found the Uchiha sign imprinted on the palm.

"Itachi," Sakura whispered, as she dropped to the ground where she was and passed out.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	29. Book 1: Chapter 28

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Sakura, wake up. Wake up, Sakura?" Itachi said; Sakura's head rested on his lap and her body laid out in front of him.

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned, slowly opening her eyes and looking blankly up at Itachi.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Sakura asked, sitting up and leaning back against Itachi.

"Old Uchiha trick, it was meant to keep the rest of the Akatsuki away from my weapons," Itachi answered, helping Sakura to her feet and standing by beside her.

"Itachi, I'm sorry," Sakura apologised, Itachi smiled and held his arms open waiting for Sakura give him a hug.

Sakura stepped into Itachi's arm and hugged him tightly.

"I know you need to return home, I know you need to be with your friends. I know I can't keep you completely to myself," Itachi told Sakura, resting his head on top of hers and thinking of how to get Sakura from this horrible place.

"Come on, we can go have dinner and then return to the room," Itachi said, releasing Sakura and letting her walk behind Itachi.

Itachi's smile faded as he, walked out of the training room and his emotionless expression took control of his face. Sakura didn't fall anymore than a step behind Itachi and Itachi watched for any other Akatsuki members. Itachi walked through the now open living room doors and into the kitchen. Itachi walked into the kitchen and Itachi pulled out four pieces of bread from the cupboard, and two plates from the overhead shelves. Two pieces of bread on each plate, Sakura looked up at Itachi.

Itachi took a pale green paste from the fridge, Sakura smirked and Kisame walked in the room.

"How the hell can you eat that shit?" Kisame asked Itachi.

"It's really nice," Sakura answered, watching Itachi spread the paste on the four pieces of bread and then push the plate over the bench, into Sakura's hands.

Itachi and Sakura picked up the sand in two hands, before putting the sandwich down. Itachi sliced his sandwich in two, then handed the knife to Sakura and let her slice her sandwich in two. Itachi was over by the sink, when Sakura threw the knife like a kunai towards Itachi. Catching the knife without looking, Itachi quickly rinsed the knife and returned to the counter to eat his sandwich. Itachi and Sakura began to eat their sandwiches in exact sync. Kisame stood watching the two; he was amazed at the similarities between them.

"Kisame?" Itachi asked, continuing to eat his sandwich as Sakura eat as well.

"Are you twins or something?" Kisame halved joked.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura asked, taking another bite of her sandwich and finishing the first half off at the same time as Itachi.

"Because you are doing the exact same things, at the same time," Kisame answered, Itachi and Sakura looked at each other.

They were stood across the counter from each other, one hand rested at their sides, the other rested on the edge of the bench. Itachi and Sakura smiled at each other, then returned to eating their sandwiches. Kisame shrugged and entered the kitchen, pulling out two fish from the fridge and throwing them in a fry pan and beginning to cook them. Itachi finished his sandwich and Sakura set half of the sandwich half down on her plate.

"Taa," Itachi said, Sakura slid the plate back across the bench and Itachi caught it and began to eat the sandwich that Sakura had left uneaten.

"Definitely twins," Kisame whispered; Sakura rolled her eyes and spotted something that could prove helpful.

Walking to the freezer Sakura reached inside the freezer and pulled out two ice cubes. Itachi stepped back away from Kisame and watched as she reached up and slipped the two ice cubes down Kisame's shirt. Kisame felt the cubes right away and he turned to Sakura and tried to hit her with the back of his hand. Sakura jumped back into Itachi's arm; Itachi set one of his hands flat against Sakura's back and waited for her to make her move.

"Itachi, Kisame," Sasori called, walking down the hallway towards the living room/kitchen.

Itachi disappeared from behind Sakura, taking a spot on the couch. Kisame ran towards Sakura, while Sakura dodged and landed on the kitchen bench, Sakura crouched down and glared Kisame in the eyes.

"Itachi, won't do that?" Sakura said, as Sasori walked into the room and stared at the three people in the room.

"I don't want to know," Sasori said, walking into the kitchen.

Sakura flipped backwards, landing on the floor in front Itachi. Kisame growled at her and Sasori raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura. Sakura tilted her head to the side as Sasori looked at her, Sasori looked away in shame and Sakura sighed.

"Sasori, is it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what?" Sasori asked, not looking at Sakura just continuing with what he was doing.

"Can we step out of the room?" Sakura asked, Itachi without moving looked up at Sakura and Sakura ignored him.

Sasori started walking towards the door, Sakura following close behind. Sasori and Sakura walked from the room, into the hallway, then into a small office type room.

"Sasori, I'm sorry I killed you," Sakura apologised.

"It's fine," Sasori replied.

"No, it's not. You won't look me in the eye, you are afraid of me," Sakura told Sasori.

"Why do you care?" Sasori snapped.

"I don't know," Sakura answered, Sasori looked up at Sakura with confusion.

"Your human emotions are controlling your actions aren't they," Sasori questioned.

"Yes, they are," Sakura answered.

"Tell me, how it feels to have emotions," Sasori said.

"I will try," Sakura told Sasori; and she did.

**_To Be Conitnued_**...Please Comment


	30. Book 1: Chapter 29

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Do you understand?" Sakura asked, hoping that Sasori was understanding the whole emotion thing a bit more.

"I think so. So Itachi doesn't let emotions control him, but you do?" Sasori questioned.

"No quite, Itachi wants to protect the people he loves. He still has emotions, just doesn't make them as obvious as me," Sakura answered.

"He killed his whole family through, why?" Sasori asked.

Sakura sighed gently and thought about exactly how to answer this tricky question, Sakura opened her mouth to speak when she closed it began and rethought what she was going to say. Itachi was complicated, how was she going to explain his actions to Sasori.

"He wanted, he needed to protect the people who were special to him. The village was special to him, he killed his family to protect the village and everyone in the village," Sakura told Sasori, Sasori tilted his head to the side and tried to understand.

"Wasn't his family special to him?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, they were but the village was more special," Sakura answered.

"I thought you said that family was the most special thing," Sasori asked, getting more confused as Sakura answered his questions.

"I think family and friends are the most important things, Itachi is different," Sakura answered.

"Then what is important to him now?" Sasori asked.

"Um…I don't know," Sakura answered.

There was a long silence between the two, before a knock at the door make Sakura jump.

"Come in," Sasori ordered.

Itachi opened the door and stepped into the room; his jaw was set in a straight line with his sharingan activated and his shoulders tightly pulled back. Sakura stood from the ground with Sasori and turned to face him, his eyes were filled with sadness as he watched Sakura.

"What is wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Team seven is headed this way," Itachi told Sakura, Sakura's breath was taken away.

How the hell had they found her and why had Tsunade sent Team 7 to come and get her, Naruto was one of the things that the Akatsuki wanted the most.

"How did they find us?" Sakura asked, stepping closer to Itachi.

Itachi smirked and then turned away, walking away. Sakura's lips were left slightly parted, as she once again was left alone with Sasori. Sasori took her arm and guided her to the door and into the hallway; they walked down the hallway into the main living/kitchen area where everyone else was waiting.

"Sasori, you and Deidara take Sakura to the Hidden Rain Village," Leader ordered; it was then Sakura pulled back away from Sasori.

"Sakura, stop fighting," Leader ordered.

"Fine," Sakura whispered, falling into a kneeling position and lowering her head.

"Good girl," Leader told Sakura, turning to the rest of the Akatsuki and directing them to what they had to do.

Itachi kept his eyes on Sakura, as Leader spoke to everyone and watched, as she didn't move. Leader began taking to Itachi, but Itachi wasn't listening. Leader yelled Itachi's name once, but Itachi didn't hear. Leader stepped into Itachi's view line and Itachi looked up at Leader.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Pay attention," Leader ordered.

"I am, Sakura fights to do everything. She fights to save other peoples lives, she fights to keep his emotions controllable and she fights to keep being a ninja. You told her to stop fighting; she has stop fighting. She will no use to you, if she doesn't fight," Itachi told Leader.

Leader realised quickly what Itachi was saying and looked back at Sakura.

"Itachi, Deidara and Sasori take her back to the Hidden Rain Village, I will deal with this when I get there," Leader ordered, Itachi stepped around leader and knelt before Sakura.

"Let's go, Sakura," Itachi whispered, Sakura didn't move and Itachi pulled her up into his arms.

"Akatsuki, you have orders. Capture, if possible and kill if not," Leader said; disappearing along with the rest of the Akatsuki to find Team 7 (Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi).

Itachi, Sasori and Deidara ran in a line. Itachi with Sakura in his arms in the middle; Sasori and Deidara either behind or in front of him. Itachi jumped from one branch to the next then span round kicking Sasori in the chest and sending him flying into a nearby tree and then set Sakura down on her feet and ran at Deidara. Sakura flipped from the tree branch and landed in front of Sasori with a kunai at his throat. Itachi pinned Deidara to a tree and look back to see if Sakura was all right.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked, no being able to see her for a tree in his way.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied.

Itachi pressed down hard on to the back of Deidara's neck and he was soon out cold; Itachi was at Sakura's side in seconds and she had already knocked Sasori out.

"Let's go," Sakura said, running back the way he had came.

"Leader, thought you would actually give up this easy?" Itachi questioned.

"No, I think he knows something is wrong. But was unsure of what," Sakura replied, Itachi nodded and they kept running.

Hearing the battle not too far ahead, Sakura and Itachi slowed down, looking down into the clearing which team 7 stood one side and the Akatsuki the other. Naruto was covered in a red chakra, Sasuke was glancing at the Akatsuki and Kakashi had his headband up uncovering his eye. Sakura looked at Itachi and then they jumped, landing gracefully between the Akatsuki and Team 7. Sakura stepped back along with Itachi to be closer to Team 7.

"Sakura, you are okay," Naruto shouted, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and pulling her back a step.

Itachi watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye; to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Leader asked, growling at Itachi.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


	31. Book 1: Chapter 30

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Thirty

Itachi looked to the side at Sakura and then back to where Pein stood; Pein tilted his head to the side with a smirk across his face. Pein inwardly sighed; Itachi was protecting Itachi with everything he had just he would do with Konan. Pein stepped forward and Itachi crouched down lower ready to attack if they were need.

"Itachi, I'm not going to attack you," Pein told Itachi; Itachi didn't move just watched Pein more closely.

Pein glanced back at Konan and saw her smile and then nod.

"Itachi, go home," Pein ordered, Itachi knew what he meant by home he meant the Hidden Leaf Village.

From behind Itachi, Sasuke watched his older brother defence his female teammate. Sakura smiled at the Akatsuki and stepped to the side so she was standing closer to Itachi; Sakura breathed normally tried to keep herself calm.

"How about we all go home?" Sakura asked; from across the field Konan smiled and the rest of the group looked at Leader and hoped he was going to say yes.

"We can't, not yet," Pein answered, Sakura smiled and leaned into Itachi.

Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura and nodded to Pein.

"See you soon," Itachi said, watching as everyone in the Akatsuki disappeared in a cloud of smoke except Kisame.

"Take care of him," Kisame ordered.

"Of course, I will," Sakura answered, Kisame and Itachi nodded to each other and Kisame was gone as well.

Sakura and Itachi turned to Team 7 for the first time; Sasuke was standing unsurely in an empty space, Kakashi was kneeling on the floor next to a panting Naruto (Naruto is tired from using 9 tailed fox's power) and Sai was smiling creepily. Sakura bit her lip gently and left Itachi to kneel down next to Naruto.

"All this just to get me back," Sakura told Naruto, Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura tightly again.

"I was worried about you," Naruto told Sakura.

"I know, I was worried about you to," Sakura replied.

Itachi and Sasuke watched Sakura as Naruto hugged her and she hugged Naruto back.

"Hello, Sensei," Sakura greeted, looking towards her old sensei and smiling.

"It is good you are back," Kakashi told Sakura, ruffling up her hair.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, letting Naruto go and sitting back on her heels and looking up at Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke answered, his eyes not leaving her.

Sakura stood from the ground, walked over to Sasuke and held out her. Sasuke didn't move for a minute, until he stepped into Sakura's arms and hugged her. Sakura smiled and Sasuke looked really awkwardly at Kakashi and Naruto, his eyes refusing to go to his big brother.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, Sasuke heard his voice from Sakura's lips and looked up at Itachi.

Itachi was stood away from Kakashi and Naruto with his hands by his sides and his sharingan deactivated, a barely there smile was across Itachi's face, as he looked at his little brother. Sakura stepped out of Sasuke's weak hug and looked between the two brothers both not wanting to move any closer to each. Sakura took Sasuke's hand and stepped backwards towards Itachi; Sakura pulled Sasuke forward and watched as his expression was one of almost panic. Stopping suddenly Sakura let Sasuke go and ran to in front of Itachi and began to pull him forward until Itachi and Sasuke were a few steps apart.

"Sasuke, this is your big brother Itachi. Itachi, this is your little brother Sasuke," Sakura told Itachi and Sasuke; as expected there was a long silence and neither brother moved.

Naruto and Kakashi wanted to shuffle away from the two Uchiha, but where worried if they did both of them would kill them.

"Sasuke, you want to say hello to your brother," Sakura asked, Sasuke looked at Sakura trying to find the words to say something but nothing came out.

Sakura saw a tear fall down Sasuke's face and she felt Itachi step forward closer to Sasuke; Sasuke flinched as Itachi reached up to touch him but let him touch him any way. Itachi wiping the tear from Sasuke's face and smiled gently, Sasuke just stared at his brother and then was on the floor surrounded by darkness.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	32. Book 1: Chapter 31

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Thirty-One

"Sasuke," Itachi said, kneeling down next to his brother with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sasuke, wake up," Naruto ordered, Sasuke eyes remained closed and his body still.

"Naruto, get me a wet cloth. Kakashi back up and Itachi…come here," Sakura ordered.

Naruto sprinted to where Team 7 had put their bags; Kakashi took a couple of steps backwards and watched as Sakura guiding to Itachi into a kneeling position and rested Sasuke's head in Itachi's hands. Sakura knelt beside Sasuke's stomach, her hands leaning his stomach and forcing chakra into his body. Itachi watched Sakura as she checked his little brother over and then rested fully back on her heels and smiled.

"He just fainted," Sakura told Itachi, as Naruto came running back with a damp cloth.

Sakura took the cloth from Naruto, folding the cloth and then putting it across Sasuke's forehead. Naruto and Kakashi standing not too far away watching as Sakura knelt near Sasuke and Itachi had Sasuke's head on his lap.

"Sakura, is he okay?" Naruto asked.

"He will be fine, he just fainted," Sakura told Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto and Kakashi came closer and watched as Itachi knelt with Sakura and his brother.

"Itachi, wake him up," Sakura ordered, removing the cloth and handing it back to Naruto.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked, looking at Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura answered.

"Kakashi, Naruto, please leave," Itachi ordered.

"Excuse me," Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, let's go," Kakashi ordered, walking into the forest with Naruto following closely behind.

"I will be back in a minute," Sakura told Itachi, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and tilted his head to the side.

"Little brother, time to wake up," Itachi whispered.

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered, opening his eyes and looking up at his big brother.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as he realised his big brother was looking down at him.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, pulling away from Itachi and scrambling to his feet.

"Sasuke, calm down," Itachi ordered, standing to his feet and watching as Sasuke wobbled from side to side.

Without warning, Sasuke fell forward. Itachi dashed forward and caught Sasuke in his arms; Sasuke again tried to stand up but his legs where too weak to hold up his body. Itachi held his brother's body in his arms and watched as he continued to try and stand.

"Itachi, let me go," Sasuke ordered, from the edge of the trees Sakura watched the two brothers communicate 'nicely' to each other.

Itachi let go of Sasuke and he dropped to his knees and looked at Itachi; Sasuke tried again to stand up again but he just ended up falling into Itachi's arms.

"We have done this before, when you were a baby. Let's not do this again," Itachi said.

"Shut up," Sasuke ordered, pushing Itachi away from him and then was falling back on to his butt.

"Again, I'm not in the mood for teaching you to stand again," Itachi ordered; looking down at his little brother.

"Shut up, Itachi," Sasuke growled; Itachi rolled his eyes.

Sasuke had his legs beneath him and was trying to stand, but his neck were shivering from the pressure and failed again.

"Sasuke, just rest and your strength will return in time," Sakura ordered.

"Rest, when he is here?" Sasuke shouted, pointing to his brother.

"Sasuke, he is just trying to help you," Sakura replied.

"Help me; he killed my family, destroyed my life and turned his back upon his village," Sasuke shouted.

"Don't shout at me, Sasuke. I'm only trying to help," Sakura said, Sasuke looked at his big brother and then back to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Sasuke apologised, his head low and eyed focused on the floor.

"And your brother?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke and warning him not to say the wrong thing.

"I'm not apologising to him," Sasuke said.

Sakura stepped in between the two brothers and looked at each one separately.

"Itachi, give me your hand," Sakura ordered; Itachi reached out his hand and let it slide into Sakura's right.

Itachi watched as Sakura looked towards Sasuke and smiled gently.

"Sasuke, give me 'your' hand," Sakura ordered.

Sasuke reached up and let his hand slide into Sakura's and watched as she sighed and then gently and ever so slowly pulled the two hands together. Itachi and Sasuke were completely still, other from their arms moving towards each other. As the two hands touched' Sasuke and Itachi straightened out their hands and they collided palm to palm, with Sakura's hands flat against the backs of their hands.

"They are touching each other," Naruto whispered, from behind Sakura.

Sasuke and Itachi pulled away from each other, Sakura turned to face Naruto and growled. Sasuke and Itachi jumped together, landing in front and behind Naruto.

"Don't annoy my teammate," Itachi and Sasuke said together, then glared at each other.

"Kakashi, help," Naruto begged, covering his head with his hands and looking at his former sensei.

"Sasuke, Itachi, leave him alone," Sakura ordered.

Itachi and Sasuke nodded and stepped away from Naruto.

"Time to go home," Kakashi said, tossing Sasuke's and Naruto's bags towards them and then jumping up into the trees.

The five ninja jumped through the trees. Kakashi up front, Sasuke behind Kakashi, Sakura in the middle, Itachi second last and Naruto very last. Sasuke watched both his big brother and Sakura, as he continued to jump back towards the Hidden Leaf Village almost a full day away.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	33. Book 1: Chapter 32

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Thirty-Two

Itachi landed gently on a tree branch, his arm resting on Sakura's shoulder and his gaze focused on Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, when Naruto cut him off and began talking with him. Sasuke wasn't listening to Naruto; he was watching Itachi as he whispered something into Sakura's ear, making Sakura laugh.

"Naruto, shut up," Sasuke ordered.

"Why, Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke span round on his heels, grabbing Naruto by the throat and pushing him back against a tree; before letting go. Sasuke jumped quickly back and looked towards Naruto; Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock and then stood shakily from the tree.

"Sasuke, calm down," Kakashi ordered, jumped to a branch nearby Naruto and holding his arm to make sure he could stand.

Sasuke nodded, but inside he wasn't feeling any calmer.

"Let's stop for tonight, we have been running for eight hours straight and it is about to go dark," Kakashi told everybody, jumping down from the trees to find Itachi and Sakura already on the forest floor.

"Naruto, Sasuke, set up the tents. Itachi come with me and find food, Sakura can you deal with the fire?" Kakashi told everyone and they turned his attention towards Sakura for her answer.

"Yeah, I will be fine," Sakura answered, turning her back towards Kakashi and walking off into the forest.

Less then ten minutes later, Itachi and Kakashi returned to their campsite. Sakura was kneeling at the fire; Naruto and Sasuke were finishing up putting the tents up. Itachi walked to Sakura and knelt down beside her, putting the three birds he had caught and killed down beside him. Sakura looked at Itachi, pulling a kunai from her hand and began to cut the skin from the birds. Itachi just sat and watched as Sakura went about skinning, cooking and serving the four birds (3 Itachi caught and 1 Kakashi caught).Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke each had there own, after a big debate about who should share with Sakura. Itachi shared his bird with Sakura in the end, much to Team 7's dislike.

"Goodnight," Kakashi said, after dinner was cleaned up.

Naruto and Sasuke sat near the fire, less than a minute before they decided they would also go to sleep. Sakura and Itachi sat outside enjoying the fire, as everyone else slept.

"We are almost home," Sakura whispered.

"I know," Itachi replied.

Sakura turned her body fully towards Itachi and watched him, his expression was almost emotionless, but his eyes were full of his emotions. Sakura looked into his eyes and them hugged him tightly.

"You are scared," Sakura whispered, Itachi nodded into her shoulder and hugged Sakura back.

Itachi didn't say anything; he was scared about going back to the Hidden Leaf Village but would do anything for Sakura.

"We don't have to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village," Sakura told Itachi.

"You want to," Itachi answered.

"Itachi, want if I didn't want to?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't," Itachi replied, his gaze meeting Sakura's.

Sakura nodded and looked at the tents, where Team 7 slept.

"Let's go," Sakura ordered, standing from the floor and looking down at Itachi.

"What?" Itachi asked, trying to keep his voice low and no wake up any of Sakura's teammates.

"Let's go, if you don't want to go to the Hidden Leaf Village we won't," Sakura told Itachi.

"I didn't mean it like that," Itachi answered.

"Itachi, I'm not going to the Hidden Leaf Village," Sakura said.

Itachi stood from the floor and looked at Sakura, he wanted to leave right now with her. But what about the village, what about her friends. Sakura needed to go back to the village, even if it wasn't what he wanted and she wanted.

"Sakura, you are returning to the village," Itachi told Sakura.

"No, I'm not," Sakura replied, Itachi disappeared from the spot he stood and appeared behind Sakura as she realised he was gone.

Sakura felt someone behind her and she out, Itachi caught Sakura's body before it hit the floor and then set her gently down on the floor. Itachi looked towards the tents to find Kakashi watched from his tent.

"She has to return," Itachi told Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Sakura peacefully lying on the floor at Itachi's feet.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi nodded and knelt next to Sakura.

"Where do you want her," Itachi asked.

"Are you leaving?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Itachi answered, picking Sakura up in his arms and waiting for Kakashi to answer his original question.

"Put her in my tent," Kakashi ordered; Itachi did as Kakashi told me.

Itachi was knelt down beside Sakura in Kakashi's tent; Itachi kissed Sakura on the forehead and disappeared.

Itachi ran through the forest, his speed at it's maximum and his whole body arching from the pressure and pain running through his limbs. A couple of hours later, he passed the fire boarder and then reached the edge of the Hidden Leaf Village, Itachi quickly made himself known and had Anbu on his trail. Itachi headed back towards the campsite, he had to get back up for Team 7 in case Sakura reacted badly and wouldn't return to the village. Reaching the campsite, Kakashi was sat at the still burning fire and looked up at Itachi.

"Got you help," Itachi said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi was confused for a full two seconds, before Anbu raced into their campsite and stopped.

"Have you seen Itachi Uchiha?" An Anbu asked.

"No, but we need your help. Sakura was found, she may fight going back to the village," Kakashi told the Anbu.

"We will help," The Anbu replied, setting himself and his teammates around the fire place and waiting for Sakura to awake.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


	34. Book 1: Chapter 33

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Thirty-Three

"Let me go or before you end up in the hospital," Sakura yelled, struggling against the two Anbu that held both of her arms.

"Calm down, Sakura," Kakashi ordered, stepping away from Sasuke and Naruto and in front of Sakura.

"Make them let me go, Kakashi," Sakura yelled, kicking one of the Anbu in the knee and letting a crack run through the forest.

The Anbu cried out in pain and with held the urge to let Sakura go and reach for his knee; Naruto stared at Sakura his tears full of tears and his face fully of sadness. Sasuke stood beside Naruto, watching Sakura as she had kicked the Anbu and broken his knee.

"Good night, Sakura," The Anbu said, hitting Sakura in the back of her neck and then feeling her go limp in their arms.

"Why is she acting like this?" Naruto asked near tears.

"Itachi and her are friends, they have been since she was small baby. Her mother was killed just outside the Hidden Leaf Village and Itachi found her; he protected her and took her in. Sakura and Itachi have been friends for years, I have heard he comes and visits her regularly," Kakashi told Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was lying and Sasuke looked away from Naruto; and sighed.

"We must get moving," One Anbu said, lifting Sakura on to his teammates shoulder and turning towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

_Far Away in the Sound Village_

"Pein, what a pleasure to see you again," Someone said from the dark shadows the surrounded his throne.

"Yes, what a pleasure," Pein replied, holding a kunai in each hand under the long sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak.

"How is young Sakura doing?" The person asked.

"She is returning home, where she belongs," Pein answered.

"What?" The person growled, moving in the shadows and making Pein really uneasy.

"Sakura and Itachi, are returning to the village; the Akatsuki will be following soon," Pein answered, looking up at the darkness and seeing two red sharingan eyes staring at him.

"Following soon, good luck. I would be surprised if you can walk out of here alive," The person said, running at Pein with speed even Itachi couldn't track and slammed him to the ground.

Pein threw the two kunai and missed both times; Madara looked to where the kunai landed and took a seat on Pein's stomach. Pein coughed as he breath was taken away from him and tried to hide the fact that he could hardly breath. Madara smiled down at Pein beneath him and then pulled a kunai from his pouch and held it against Pein's throat.

"Kill me, the rest of the Akatsuki are protecting Sakura and Itachi," Pein said, lying almost calmly beneath Madara.

"I knew I should have killed Itachi, when I had the chance," Madara told Pein, stabbing Pein through the thigh and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura, Itachi," Pein whispered, looking down to where he ring should have been to find it missing.

Madara had taken his ring and he had no way of getting to the Akatsuki, Itachi or Sakura before Madara.

_Hidden Leaf Village – Half a Day Later_

Sakura sat crouched in the corner of the cell; she had been locked in. Sasuke sat outside the doorway of her cell, watching as Sakura refused to meet his eyes.

"Sasuke, you need to leave," An Anbu ordered, Sasuke stood and left the cellblock for the first time since Sakura had been locked in the cell.

The Anbu left without another word and Sakura stood for her seat and walked to the door of the cell, thanks to a small lock-picking needle Sasuke had passed to her when no one was looking. Sakura unlocked the cell door and stepped from the cell; Sakura walked to the end of the cellblock, where she knew was a single wall to her and the outside of the building. She set her hand on the cold wall and focused what chakra she had left into destroying the particles that held the wall together. The wall collapsed and Sakura jumped, landed on the floor and ran towards the edge of the village. Reaching the edge of the village Sakura heard the sirens of the cellblock begin and saw Sasuke seated on the wall of the village.

"Hurry up, Sakura," Sasuke ordered, running beside Sakura as they jumped into the trees just outside the village.

"Sorry Sasuke, I never took lessons in how to escape the cellblock of the Hidden Leaf Village," Sakura joked, Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued running faster.

"What ever. Now Sakura we need to find Itachi," Sasuke said.

"I know," Sakura replied, looking back at the village a single time before speeding up faster than Sasuke and making him catch up.

Sasuke ran beside Sakura, heading towards the Akatsuki base.

"I don't think he will be at the Akatsuki base," Sakura told Sasuke.

"Neither do I, but something there might help us figure out where he or the Akatsuki went," Sasuke replied.

"If only we could find a ring, we could call him," Sakura said.

"Akatsuki ring?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, looking at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, had one," Sasuke answered.

"Orochimaru, is die," Sakura replied.

"Yeah, but his base is still there and last I check no one had entered it," Sasuke replied, Sakura nodded and the two changed their course.

"Here we come, Hidden Sound Village," Sakura whispered, causing Sasuke to smile.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	35. Book 1: Chapter 34

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Thirty-Four

_Hidden Leaf Village_

"How did she escape? I thought she was meant to be under high guard observation and be in an escapable prison," Tsunade shouted, slumping back in her chair and waiting for the officer to speak.

"She was; someone must have helped her escape," The cellblock head guard said, bowing her head to Tsunade in hope of not angering her even more.

"Helped her?" Naruto spoke, remembering Kakashi saying Sasuke had stayed with Sakura.

"Naruto, what do you know?" Tsunade asked, turning to the 6th Hokage in training and noticing the all too familiar look on his face.

"Sasuke; wasn't he with Sakura in the cellblock?" Naruto asked, unsure of his words.

"A black haired boy, I believe he was the Uchiha," The cellblock head guard told Tsunade.

"Sasuke, helped Sakura…why?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi," Tsunade told everybody in the room.

"Itachi," Naruto repeated.

"Sent every available Anbu out to find them…NOW!" Tsunade yelled.

_Hidden Sound Village_

Pein struggled into a sitting position; his leg, upper arm and stomach were now bleeding badly. Since Madara had left sound ninjas had arrived and badly injured Pein worse, Pein had barely been able to defeat the four sound ninjas. He now lay in a puddle of both their and his own blood; looking around Pein tried to figure a way out of this.

"If I don't get help soon, I'm not going to make it," Pein whispered to himself.

_Near the boarder of the Hidden Sound Village_

"Sasuke, which way is it now?" Sakura asked.

"Um, the village is west and Orochimaru's hideout is to the east," Sasuke answered, hoping that he knew where the base was from where they currently were.

Sasuke and Sakura ran together, Sasuke ahead of Sakura to allow him to lead without giving directions. They had been running for almost the whole day before they decided to stop, Sasuke scanned the surrounding area to find out if anything looked familiar and Sakura created a small uncooked meal for the two of them. Sasuke returned and sat across from Sakura, taking the meal from her.

"I found the hideout," Sasuke told Sakura.

"Good, we will finish this and them go check it out," Sakura said.

"Someone has been there recently," Sasuke told Sakura.

"I thought you said ' no one goes there'," Sakura replied.

"No one did, but obviously someone has," Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly finished their food and then headed slowly towards the hideout, Sakura stopped as they spotted the entrance of the hideout and looked around in the forest.

"Someone is watching us," Sakura whispered, leaning up to Sasuke's shoulder and letting only him hear.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, shoving Sasuke forward and going to jump back before Madara grabbed her by the arm and tossed her into a tree.

"Sakura," Sasuke yelled, trying to jump to Sakura's side.

Madara grabbed Sasuke's throat and held him from the ground; Sasuke squirmed in Madara's grip. Trying to breathe and trying to escape, Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Let him go," Sakura ordered, pulling herself to her feet and stepping towards Sasuke and Madara.

"Sit down, Sakura," Madara ordered, pushing Sakura back into a tree with his free hand and dropping Sasuke on the floor.

Sakura fell back against the tree and looked at Sasuke as he half lay, half sat on the ground trying to get air into his lungs. Sakura crawled across the ground under Madara's sight and sat next to her teammate.

"Sasuke, just breath," Sakura ordered, Sasuke tried his best to control his breathing and look up at Madara.

"I thought finding you was going to be challenge, but it seems you have fallen into my trap," Madara said.

"Find us?" Sakura asked.

"Find you; Sakura Haruno," Madara said, Sakura's eyes widened and she leaned back away from Madara as he reached down to grab her.

"DUCK," Kisame yelled from behind Sasuke and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura ducked and felt the air around them move, as Kisame flew above them and pushed Madara back with his sword. Sakura smiled and helped Sasuke to his feet and a safe distance away from the fight between two Akatsuki going on.

"Sakura, Sasuke get out of here," Kisame ordered, Madara's kunai slicing into Kisame's arm as he twists around to look over his shoulder at the two younger ninja.

Sasuke and Sakura took one last look at Kisame, before running away from Orochimaru's hideout and towards the Hidden Sound Village.

"You can't beat me," Madara told Kisame.

"I know, but I can slow you down," Kisame replied.

"Good luck, with that," Madara said.

_In the Middle of the Forest _

"Where were Sasuke and Sakura headed?" Kakashi asked, in this full Anbu uniform and waiting for his Anbu teammates to reply.

"Hidden Rain Village, Tsunade believed," Anko answered, being on Kakashi's Anbu team.

"Let's go then, we have got two missing ninja to find," Kakashi said, running further away from the Sound Village where Sakura and Sasuke really were.

Kakashi looked around with sharingan active, he looked around and stepped back when he saw a figure quickly moving towards him.

"Someone is headed this way," Kakashi told his team.

"Who?" His team asked.

"…" Kakashi didn't know.

"Kakashi, we need to get to the Sound Village fast," Itachi ordered, landing before Kakashi and watching as Itachi seemed almost panicked.

"Everyone Sound Village," Kakashi ordered, looking at Itachi as they ran and waited for answers.

"Sakura is in grave danger, Madara is after her," Itachi panted.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	36. Book 1: Chapter 35

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Thirty-Five

_Hidden Sound Village_

Sakura helped Sasuke land on his feet, as they jumped from the tree and landed at the edge of the Sound Village. Sakura looked behind her and then at the village. Sasuke straightened up and pointed to a wall inn at the edge of the village, Sakura nodded and began to walk towards the village with Sasuke leaning against him.

"We need a room," Sakura said, Sasuke's and her headbands hidden within Sasuke's pocket.

"Of course," The woman behind the desk, she taken the last of the money that Sasuke had on him and handed Sakura a key to a room on the second floor.

Sasuke struggled to stay standing, as Sakura helped him out office of the inn and up the stairs and into the room.

"Sasuke, just rest," Sakura ordered, closing the blinds and looking back at Sasuke slumped on the double bed.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to sleep but not having the energy to stay awake. Sakura stood from the bed and walked away to the window to look out, Madara wasn't in sight and Sakura couldn't feel his chakra.

"Sakura rest," Sasuke ordered, opening his eyes and looking at Sakura.

"I can't. I will be back, you rest," Sakura ordered, leaving the room.

Sakura locked the door and left, walking away from the room. Sasuke dropped the key in at the desk and said she will return. Sakura knew that she wasn't going to return, she knew she had to go back to Madara and get him away from the people she cared about. Sakura was going to hand herself into Madara, to save the people she loved. Once she did Itachi, the Akatsuki, her village, her friends and everyone else she knew was going to be safe. Sakura arrived back at Orochimaru's base and looked around for Kisame and Madara.

"Madara?" Sakura called out.

"I knew you would return, to protect everyone you cared about," Madara said.

"Madara, if you want me. Take me and leave everyone else alone," Sakura ordered.

_Hidden Sound Village_

Itachi entered the Sound Village and felt Sasuke's chakra right away, Itachi directed everyone through the village and to the small inn's second floor. Itachi kicked the door open and looked into the room, Sasuke jumped from the bed and relaxed when he saw Itachi and a group of Anbu.

"Where is Sakura?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked around the room and then back at his big brother.

"She was here," Sasuke answered.

"Naturally," Itachi replied, turning and leaving the room.

Itachi stood outside as he heard Kakashi and Sasuke talking; it must have been something that Kakashi had said.

"Sasuke, where were you headed?" Itachi asked, interrupting the conversation and waiting for his brother for a reply.

"To Orochimaru's base, we ran into Madara" Sasuke answered.

Itachi disappeared, appearing in the forest. Itachi ran through the forest, he could feel a strong chakra not too far away. Itachi jumped out of the trees and landed between a talking Sakura and Madara; Sakura's eyes seemed to grow in sadness and she looked at Madara.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Madara asked.

"To save Sakura," Itachi answered, Sakura reached out to put her hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi, stop," Sakura ordered.

"Sakura, I'm not letting him take you," Itachi replied.

Tears grew in Sakura's eyes and she tugged at Itachi's shoulder.

"Itachi, stop," Sakura ordered, her hand sliding up Itachi's shoulder and to the back of his neck.

As Sakura went to press on to Itachi's neck, when Itachi span round and grabbed Sakura's wrist. Itachi watched Sakura, as she tried to pull away and felt Madara behind him.

"Let her go," Madara ordered, snaking a hand on to Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi released Sakura and stood between Sakura and Itachi.

"Sakura, come here," Madara ordered, Sakura stepped around Itachi and to Madara's side.

"Sakura, don't. He will hurt you; force you to kill. Force you to destroy villages," Itachi begged slowly turning towards Madara and Sakura.

"She doesn't have a choice, she can't escape me now. Even if try and stop me, she will still come with me," Madara told Itachi.

"Itachi, help Kisame and Pein they are injured," Sakura ordered, pointing to the entrance of Orochimaru's base.

Itachi looked at Sakura and saw her sadly smile as Madara rested his hand on Sakura's shoulder and disappeared. Itachi dropped to his knees and rested his hands on the ground; Itachi's head span, he felt his stomach drop and his body become absolutely still.

"Itachi, where are you?" Kakashi yelled.

"Here," Itachi was barely able to say.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, kneeling down next to Itachi and putting a hand on his back.

Itachi looked Kakashi in the eye and slammed his fists in to the ground, the ground shook and the Anbu and Sasuke had trouble staying on there two feet.

"He took her," Itachi whispered.

The Anbu, Sasuke and Kakashi didn't say anything, the Anbu were afraid that Itachi was going to kill them, Kakashi was unsure of exactly what to say or do with the emotionally unstable Uchiha and Sasuke felt so sorry for his brother after everything he had done and had to cope with.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	37. Book 1: Chapter 36

Itachi's Promise: Chapter 36

"That was cruel," Sakura said, stepping away from Madara and shivering once from the cold wind.

"Cold?" Madara questioned.

"Yes," Sakura answered, looking away from Madara.

"Good," Madara replied, Sakura rolled her eyes and looked in the direction she was facing.

Sakura was facing a huge black building; she bit her lip and looked in the direction of where Madara had stood and found him gone. Sakura looked forward again, coming face to face with Madara.

"Hurry up," Madara ordered.

Sakura walked behind Madara, as the wind blew harshly on her cold, exposed limbs and Madara stepped forwards without any sounds. Madara reached the building and knocking on the door three times, before it opened silently and a young boy bowed down to Madara. Madara stepped inside ignoring the boy and Sakura followed, as the boy straightened and looked at her.

"Master, is there anything you need?" The boy asked, returning his attention back to Madara.

"No…by the way this is Sakura and she will be needing a permeant room," Madara answered.

"Yes, Sir," The boy replied, running off to make the arrangements.

"Follow Sakura," Madara ordered, already halfway across the room.

Sakura followed Madara, as he waited in the doorway for Sakura, Madara and Sakura walked through the candle lit hallways. They entered a small room, with a single bed in the room with someone in the bed. Madara ordered Sakura to stop and walked along the edge of the bed and stopped looking down at the person's face.

"She is here, to heal you," Madara said.

"Thank you, Madara. As soon as she has healed you I will heal you destroy the Hidden Leaf Village," An all too familiar voice to Sakura said.

Sakura stepped further into the room and tried to confirm what she already knew, it was Orochimaru who was lying in the bed before her and they wanted her to heal him. Sakura took another steps and Madara slammed her back into the wall.

"I told you not to move," Madara whispered into her ear, making Sakura shiver.

"You want me to heal Orochimaru; what makes you think I will ever do it?" Sakura spat.

"You want to protect your friends, I will kill them if you don't heal him," Madara said.

"You're going to destroy the village anyway," Sakura replied, causing Madara to smile.

"Smart girl; I will destroy the village doesn't mean I will kill your friends," Madara said.

"You will kill all the ninja," Sakura replied.

"Only if they stand in my way," Madara chuckled.

"I'm not going to help you," Sakura told Madara.

"You will help Orochimaru, whether you like it or not. Otherwise I will torture, humiliate and kill every single person who you care about," Madara said.

"You couldn't do that," Sakura almost challenged.

"Yes, I could…So who should I start with?" Madara said.

Sakura glared at Madara; as he was generally thinking of who exactly he was going to capture and torture for Sakura's friend.

"Maybe I should start with Itachi," Madara whispered to himself.

"Don't you dare touch him," Sakura almost yelled.

"Why not? You like him?" Madara asked, smirking at Sakura's facial expression.

"No," Sakura replied, looking away from Madara and towards the side wall.

_Inside Orochimaru's Base_

"What is his name?" Kakashi asked, trying to give Pein medical attention.

"Pein," Itachi answered, sitting down against a far wall with his eyes closed and his chakra spread through the ground trying to locate Sakura.

"And the other one?" An Anbu asked.

"Kisame," Itachi answered, not bothering to look in the right direction.

"Go talk to him," Kakashi ordered quietly, nudging Sasuke with his shoulder and trying to get Sasuke to go talk to his brother.

"I can't," Sasuke replied, looking back at his brother.

"Sasuke, please," Kakashi said, looking at his former student and fellow ninja.

"Why me?" Sasuke asked.

"Your his little brother," Kakashi answered; Sasuke groaned stood up from the floor.

Walking slowly over to his big brother, Sasuke knelt down before him and took a small breath in.

"Itachi, do you want to talk?" Sasuke asked.

"No, just leave me alone," Itachi said, his full attention not on Sasuke but on his chakra running through the ground trying to locate Itachi.

"Itachi, please talk to me," Sasuke said.

"Either help or go away," Itachi snapped, his eyes opening to reveal his red sharingan.

Sasuke jumped back at the sight of his brother's sharingan so close.

"What do you need help with?" Sasuke asked; Itachi tilted his head to the side and then held out his hands and waited for Sasuke to take them.

Sasuke sat crossed legged before he took his brother's hands copied his movements; the two brothers sat crossed legged, their hands joined together and they chakra completely combined. Sasuke slightly struggled to keep the pace that Itachi had; Itachi glanced at his brother and slowed down his pace so that Sasuke could catch up.

"Thanks," Sasuke whispered, letting his brother figure out if Sakura was nearby just letting his chakra run with his brother's.

"Itachi, stop you won't find her," Pein said weakly, as Kakashi assisted him in sitting up.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"Not even I know where Madara's lair is," Pein answered, Itachi's eyes snapped open and then slowly closed again as he returned to concentrating.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


	38. Book 1: Chapter 37

Itachi's Promise: Chapter 37

"How long have they been searching?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder at the two Uchiha brothers.

"Almost three hours," Kakashi answered, looking over at the Uchiha brothers himself.

_Madara's Building - Madara's Private Quarters_

"Sleep," Madara ordered, shoving Sakura to the ground and walking towards a single door across the room.

Sakura stood from the ground and looked over towards Madara.

"Could have started with asking nicely," Sakura whispered.

"You wouldn't have listened," Madara replied.

Throwing a pillow and blanket in Sakura's direction, Sakura caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and dodged the flying blanket and pillow. Sakura looked at the pillow and blanket as it landed and then over at Madara. Sakura quickly turned away as Madara had his back to her and was completely naked.

"It's fine if you want to look," Madara told Sakura.

"No thank you, I'm good," Sakura replied, keeping her back turned to Madara and hoping he quickly put on some clothes.

"Boy, hurry up," Madara ordered, a teenage boy ran into a room.

"Yes, Sir," The boy said, bowing to Madara and causing him to turn towards Sakura fully un-clothed.

"Is Sakura's room ready?" Madara asked.

"Yes," The boy answered.

"Good, take her there," Madara ordered, pointing towards Sakura.

"Yes, Sir," The boy replied, looking at Sakura and then back at Madara.

"I will help you take her to your room," Madara said, pulling on a dressing gown and grabbed hold of Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura was forced through the hallways of the building, until they reached a metal door. Madara pushed Sakura inside and locked the door, Sakura fell to the floor in the small room and looked around. Sakura tried the door handle and then looked around the room to find it filled with an old small bed. Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed and looked at the only light source in the room, the light from under the door.

"Itachi, please stay safe," Sakura whispered.

Sakura rested her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes, Sakura knew she needed to sleep, she would have to force herself.

_Orochimaru's Base_

Pein sat against the wall, his injuries had been tightly wrapped in cloth and the bleeding had long since stopped, Kisame was in a much better state then Pein but still in a sorry state.

"How long now?" Pein asked, as he came round again and had stated a conversion with Kakashi.

"All seven hours," Kakashi answered.

"We need to stop them," Pein told Kakashi.

"Good luck," Kakashi replied, watching Itachi and Sasuke.

_Over With Itachi and Sasuke_

"Itachi, I can't hold on any more," Sasuke said, wanting to help his brother but not having the strength.

"Sasuke, on the count of 3 let go," Itachi ordered.

Itachi slowly counted to three, then the two brothers released the chakras and collapsed on to the ground beside each other. Everyone came rushing over as the two Uchiha's passed out.

"Are they okay?" Pein asked, not being able to kneel down by either Uchiha to check.

"I don't know, I think we need to get them to a hospital," Kakashi told Pein.

"Let's get them to the HIdden Rain Village," Pein said.

"We don't have relations to the Hidden Leaf Village, why would we go there?" Naruto asked, looking up at Pein.

"I do; I'm Hokage of the Rain Village and Leader of Akatsuki, both me," Pein said, Naruto glanced up at Pein in shook and then turned towards Kakashi in the same state of shook.

"Rain Village, it is," Kakashi said, lifting Sasuke up over his shoulder.

"You take Itachi and I will take Sasuke," Naruto said, not wanting to be anywhere near Itachi much less carrying him.

"Anbu, help Pein and Kisame," Kakashi ordered.

The journey to the Rain Village was long and sore for everyone; Kakashi carried Itachi on his shoulder and Sasuke was on Naruto's and the Anbu helped Kisame and Pein. The group reached the Rain Village, Pein directed everyone through the village. People bowed to Pein as they walked through the village, everyone stopped to stare.

"Pein, what's going on?" Konan asked, running from the Hokage building of the Rain Village and into Pein's arms.

"Why are you here?" Pein asked.

"All the Akatsuki are here, we realised that sooner of later someone would return," Konan answered.

"Has any one seen Sakura or Madara?" Kisame asked.

"No," Hidan answered.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara and Zetsu ran up from behind Konan; Hidan and Kakuzu took Pein and Kisame from the Anbu began walking towards the Hokage building. Once in the Hokage building, everyone made their way up the stairs and into the Hokage's office. Pein was helped to his seat, behind the desk and Kisame sat down in front of the desk. In the corner of the room was two couches, one on each wall. Sasuke and Itachi were laid down on the next couches and everyone else stood around the room.

"What happened to the Uchiha's?" Sasori asked.

"They were being stupid," Pein answered.

"Watch your language leader, your sounding like us," Deidara joked, Pein raised his eyebrow and glared at Deidara.

"Back to finding Sakura," Pein ordered, glaring quickly at the Akatsuki.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment


	39. Book 1: Chapter 38

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Thirty-Eight

Madara opened the door to Sakura's small room and flicked on the light, watching Sakura sit up on the bed.

"The dark doesn't suit you," Madara told Sakura.

"Thanks, but I like the dark; any way," Sakura answered.

Madara stood in the doorway, watching Sakura as she sat on the small bed and stared at the wall before her.

"Are you planning on keeping me here, until I heal him?" Sakura asked.

"No," Madara answered, smirking and thinking of what he was planning to do to the young medic.

Sakura looked towards Madara hoping for a longer response, but knowing Uchihas' knew she wasn't getting one. Madara smirked back at Sakura; sighing Sakura knew what ever was going to happen wasn't going to be good.

"Do what you will, I will never help you," Sakura said, she was so sure of herself.

"You will see," Madara replied, looking at Sakura and stepped out of the way as two tall men walked into the room.

Sakura stood from the bed and looked at the two men, before one of the men reached out and tried to grab Sakura. Sakura knocked the man's hand away from herself, the other man reached out to grab Sakura, when she jumped. Landing on the bed, Sakura kept her legs slightly parted, to keep her balance. Smirking Sakura watched the two men as they again tried to grab hold of Sakura. Sakura kicked off from the wall behind herself; flipped over the two men and landed over the other side of the small room.

"Not fast enough," Sakura told the two men, enjoying her time at Madara's Base for the first time.

The two men reached out to grab a Sakura, but she stepped backwards into the wall and then ducked. Sakura barely dodged the man's hands as they had gone to grab her again.

"Come on, hurry up," Madara ordered, Sakura glanced at Madara and then turned her attention back towards the men.

Madara watched as Sakura evaded his men and almost wanted to smirk at Sakura's evasion tactics. Madara stepped into the room, but still remained in the doorway.

"Sakura, stop," Madara ordered, Sakura span round and kicked one of the men in the stomach and then the other.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you," Sakura answered.

"Don't think I'm going to be easy on you," Madara said, stepping out of the doorway and watching Sakura as she stood straight up from the corner.

Sakura crouched down, her left arm beside her body and her left ready to defend in necessary. Walking towards Sakura, Sakura jumped from the ground, sent chakra to her hands and feet and hung from the roof, before jumped above Madara's head and landing in the doorway. Madara didn't try and stop her as she tried to escape.

"Thanks Madara," Sakura said, turning and running from the room.

"Stupid child," Madara whispered, walking casually from the room and stepping into the hallway to find Sakura gone.

_Madara's Base - In the Air Vents_

Sakura crawled through the air vents, she crawled through the vents and tried to find a way out of the vents. Sakura held a voice from outside the vents and stopped.

"Sakura, there is no way out of here so you might as well get out of there," Madara told Sakura from outside the air vents.

"Fuck off, Madara," Sakura shouted, stopping and trying to find out where Madara was.

Within a second of Sakura shouting at Madara, a sword came through the vents beside Sakura, Sakura pulled back away from the sword and crawled the opposite way. Then in front of Sakura the sword pieced through again. Sakura felt the vent beneath her moving; then it fell. Sakura jumped from the vent and landed safety on the ground. Sakura turned to look at Madara; Madara watched Sakura and Sakura watched Madara.

"I have had my fun now," Sakura told Madara, knowing when she was beat.

Madara grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her through this base, down a set of stairs and into a dark, unlit room. Sakura looked around; seeing nothing but darkness. Madara flicked on the light and the room was flooded with light; Sakura's eyes widened as she viewed the room before her. Madara dragged Sakura forward a step and she didn't resist.

"Now, what should I try first?" Madara asked Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Madara and then brought her knee to Madara's chest, Madara didn't flinch as the knee hit his chest, just looked down at Sakura.

"Be nice," Madara told Sakura.

"Yeah, after you have tortured me," Sakura shouted, Madara was quick to sigh and was forced forward up her arm.

Madara released Sakura's arm and pushed her forward, Sakura stepped forwards trying to regain her balance. Within seconds Sakura was pressed against the sickly pale white walls, Sakura pushed back against Madara but his grip wouldn't loosen. Madara whispered in Sakura's ear, as he took a kunai from his back pouch and ran into up Sakura's arm cutting into the soft skin.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment


	40. Book 1: Chapter 39

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Thirty-nine

A scream ran through the large room as Madara cut deeply into Sakura's lower back; Madara smirked as the blood ran down her back. Sakura tried to pull away from the kunai and tried to escape the pain that covered her body. Sakura was covered in blood; Madara had cut, stabbed, scratched and broken Sakura's body. Sakura lay on the floor; her eyes opened and staring at Madara.

"Will you help me now?" Madara asked, glaring down at me.

"I will never help you," Sakura answered.

"You will," Madara told Sakura.

"Only in your dreams," Sakura whispered.

"Not, more interesting things happen in my dreams," Madara replied, Sakura stood her head.

_Rain Village Hokage Tower_

"Where are we?" Sasuke asking, sitting up on the couch and looking at the Akatsuki, Kakashi, Naruto and the Anbu.

"Hidden Rain Village," Pein answered, Sasuke swung his legs from the couch and looked more clearly at everyone.

""Sasuke, lie down. You are bound to be tired," Itachi sat on a chair across from Pein.

"I'm fine, we need to find Sakura," Sasuke said, standing slowly from the couch and felling his legs wobbly beneath him.

"Sasuke, sit down," Itachi ordered, standing from the chair in was sat in and pointing to his brother than the chair.

Sasuke walked across the room, he passed his brother and sat in the chair looking across the desk at Pein.

"So what will Madara target?" Pein asked.

"Hidden Leaf Village, it has got to be," Itachi told Pein.

"But how can we be so sure?" Kakashi asked, questioning the two Akatsuki.

"Madara, hates the Leaf Village; he always has," Pein answered.

"Why does he hate it?" Naruto asked, stepping up next to Kisame and waiting for an answer.

"He wanted more power in the village; I think he want to be Hokage, but they never gave him power. So he left, with a promise to one day destroy the village," Itachi answered.

"After all this time, wouldn't he just get over it?" Naruto asked, Kakashi, Sasuke and the Akatsuki smirked.

"Naruto, Uchihas never get over anything," Sasuke told his friend.

"But…" Naruto began.

"Naruto, don't ask," Kakashi interrupted.

"Are we going to the Leaf Village?" Sasori asked, not swaying from the original problem.

"Yes," Pein answered.

_Madara's Base_

"Watch Sakura, while I'm gone," Madara ordered a young boy, who had entered the room.

"Yes, Sir," The boy answered.

Madara left Sakura curled on the floor; Sakura was still refusing to help heal Orochimaru. Madara left his base, teleporting to the Hidden Sound Village. Walking through the village, Madara watched as people didn't meet his eyes except one woman who came running to him.

"Madara, they left the village," The woman said.

"Thank you," Madara said, leaving the village as well and heading towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

The Akatsuki, and Team 7 ran through the forest towards the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke and Itachi side up side.

_That Night – Half a day from the Hidden Leaf Village_

The Akatsuki and Team 7 set up camp, having a fire in the middle of the camp with sleeping bags all around. One person at a time, sat against a tree wide awake waiting watching for any danger, while everyone else slept. It was four in the morning and Itachi's turn to watch over everyone, Sasuke was also awake talking quietly to his brother.

"What if he doesn't show?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Itachi replied, looking to the distance.

There was silence between the two Uchihas, until a twig snapped and they jumped to full alert.

"Who is there?" Ssauke asked.

"Oh, the usual, Just me," Madara said, stepping into the clearing opposite from where the two Uchihas stood.

"Madara, where is?" Itachi growled.

"Yeah, where is she?" Sasuke shouted, after his brother.

"Oh, how cute. Two Uchiha brothers working together again," Madara said, teasing the two brothers.

"Answer the question Madara," Itachi ordered.

"Why?" Madara asked.

Itachi jumped over the sleeping bodies of his teammates and Team 7 and swung a kunai at Madara's face. Missing Itachi, swung it back and missed again as Madara stepped back. Madara grabbed Itachi's wrists, twisted them and pulled them tightly behind Itachi's back.

"Let him go," Sasuke shouted.

Ignoring the pain that ran through his shoulders; Itachi pushed back against Madara and ended up face first on the floor.

"Madara," Naruto shouted, having woke up along with everyone else.

"See you later, Uchihas," Madara said, disappearing.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke and then both nodded to each other, both brothers raced towards the Leaf Village. Leaving everyone behind in confusion and trying to catch up to where Madara's chakra trail was headed.

"Pein, was right. He is headed to the Leaf Village," Sasuke panted.

"I know," Itachi replied.

Both the brothers travelled for hours, until they finally reached the Leaf Village. Sasuke walked through the gates, with Itachi beside him and they where surrounded by Anbu.

"He is with me," Sasuke said, stepping in front of his brother.

"Itachi, why are you here?" Tsunade asked, joining the circle of Anbu that had surrounded Itachi and Sasuke.

"Madara, was headed this way. He has taken Sakura," Itachi told Tsunade.

Tsunade glared at Itachi, her eyes narrowed and she almost looked like she was going to kill him.

"Sakura, was captured by him?" Tsunade growled.

"Yes, I did. What a student you had Tsunade, so strong," Madara said, perched on top of a nearby building and looking down at everyone.

"What have you done with her?" Itachi and Sasuke growled.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	41. Book 1: Chapter 40

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Forty

"Madara, where is she?" Tsunade shouted.

"She is alive," Madara answered.

"Sakura, better be unharmed," Tsunade yelled.

"Unharmed, maybe not," Madara replied.

"Have you hurt her?" Itachi asked, before Tsunade could yell any more.

"Very much, so," Madara replied.

Itachi shook with anger as he watched and listened to Madara telling everyone, proudly at he had hurt Sakura. Before Itachi could move; Tsunade jumped at Madara. Madara dodged Tsunade's attack and appeared behind the two Uchiha brothers.

"Itachi, behind you," Tsunade shouted.

Itachi and Sasuke turned, coming face to face with Madara. Sasuke punched at Madara missing every punch and ending up on the floor, while Madara whispered something to Itachi and then disappeared. Itachi stood still, repeating Madara's words in his head twice before looking up.

"What did he say?" Tsunade asked, landing beside Itachi.

"No matter what we do, we will never find her," Itachi lied, keeping Madara's words to himself.

_Uchiha Compound – Leaf Village_

Madara sat comfortably in a dining room table, waiting of Itachi to show. The place was dead quiet; no other noises came from anything. Nothing creaked or squeaked, the house had been kept in perfect condition all these years. It was almost two hours until Itachi turned up just outside the compound, Madara sensed as he walked through the buildings towards the one Madara was in. Itachi stepped lightly as he sensed Madara and headed straight towards him; Itachi's sharingan active and his senses on full alert.

"Welcome Itachi," Madara greeted, as Itachi walked through the front door and into the main living room.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked, his emotionless expression stone on his face.

"For me to know and you never find out," Madara answered.

"Stop with the games Madara, I'm not in the mood," Itachi replied.

"What are you going to do about it, kill me?" Madara asked; smirking knowing Itachi couldn't kill him.

Itachi was silent along with Madara; Madara was enjoying toying with the young Uchiha.

"What did you want to tell me?" Itachi asked, looking at Madara and trying to hold in his anger.

"Orochimaru, is alive and Sakura is going to heal him," Madara told Itachi, Itachi dashed at Madara.

Madara jumped from Itachi's reach and grabbed him and slammed him into the ground, Madara dug a knee into Itachi's back and held his arms beside his body.

"Your still so weak," Madara whispered, Itachi lay still beneath Madara wanting to cry.

The one person who could defeat him, had Sakura and hurting her. Madara removed his weight from Itachi and stood up straight again, while Itachi just lay on the floor watching him.

"Accept the fact, you will never see her again," Madara said, disappearing.

Itachi remained laying on the floor, after Madara had left and just began crying. Itachi leaned on to his side and curled up into a ball, of all the things he had done he had known what to do but now he was lost. Itachi had no clue what to do.

_Madara's Base_

Sakura had remained on the floor, alone with the boy checking on her every hour. Her wounds had stopped bleeding and the physical pain had gone slightly, but the lose she felt inside was still burning. Sakura pulled her legs painfully closer to her chest and waited for something to happen.

"I need to get out of here," Sakura whispered, drifting off into another fitful sleep.

_Hours Later (About 8)_

"Wake up," Madara ordered, kicking her leg and looking down at her beaten body.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up Madara, standing over her.

"Ready to heal Orochimaru?" Madara asked.

"Never," Sakura replied, sitting up against the will of her sore body.

"Fine, then let's go another round of torture," Madara told Sakura, Sakura didn't say anything just waited for him to do what he wished.

Sakura screamed as she pulled at the bonds that bind her to wooden bench, a kunai pocking from her stomach and Madara holding another kunai ready to plunge it into Sakura's body. Sakura tried to pull away from the kunai, but she couldn't. Again Sakura screamed, but she with held the tears that should have fallen down her cheeks.

"Your strong, but you will fall," Madara told Sakura.

Sakura lay still on the bench, trying not to move or cause the kunai to move. Madara saw this and pushed the kunai in Sakura's stomach to the side. Sakura grunted, but with stood the pain. Madara smiled and then twisted the kunai in her stomach and pulled it out, Sakura couldn't scream from the pain. Sakura concentrated her chakra on the wound and it was healed, Sakura sighed in relief.

"Heal, Orochimaru," Madara ordered.

"Never," Sakura replied, looking Madara in the eyes.

"Sakura, I'm being nice to you at the moment," Madara told Sakura.

"Then start being mean," Sakura told Madara.

Madara smirked and clapped his hands once, Sakura turned her head as much as she possibly could to try and see who was coming through the door. Sakura could hear someone come through the door, and then she saw them and shook her head in disbelief.

"He is dead, how can he be alive?" Sakura asked.

_**To be Continued**_...Please Comment


	42. Book 1: Thankings

Itachi's Promise: Thankings

Thanks you, for all your review(s)

Animefangirl95

Romancebookworm

Ciaura

Jasmine-.-Momo-chan

Ul-him

Little-bad-Angel

Sakura2113

Meister-Amy

Toyroys

Angel From Hell96

Guests

Thank you, for all your favourites

Acchan sakuno sakura

Angel From Hell96

Angelarc

Animeduchess14

Animefangirl95

Animegirl1992

Ardenegirl33

Arihime25

Ash2000

Baka12314

Blackcat8794

Cassian Green

Cherry-Bloss0m

ChibiVampireQueen

DarkRoseLove97

Deranged Lunatics

.92

Emo Xfan-killer Bird

Flair-Whammys-B2-Reaper

Ghost Of Fire

Griffindork93

Hikari Heidi Haruki

JashinsCherryBlossom

Jasmine-.-Momo-chan

.771

Kitsunekit75

Lady Kurai

Lucky Luciano Noctambula

Mangolovingemoninja

Meister-Amy

Mina Potter4

Missblackrose123

Moonlightkissed

Music Fans

Pink-Cherry- Angel

Reading-readerr

Riosaku89

Romancebookworm

Rywillz15

SakuraHaruno003

Sariko-chan723

Scarlett Mason

Sofia Dragansti

Tahrocs

Tenshi no Sakura

The One And OnlySakura Haruno

TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan

Ul-him

.xXxX

YOSHI17

YukikoBunnyWolf

Thanks to all the followers

AgentM14

AleynaAutopsy

Animefangirl95

Ardenegirl33

Arihime25

Art of Harmony

Baka12314

Bazaargirl1

Blackbeltgirl

Buttercup582luvxoxo

C de Hitsugaya

Carola21

Cherrys-and-strawberrys

Crazycherry459

DollVuittion

Ellessia

Emo Xfan-Killer Bird

Flair-Whammys-B2-Reaper

Foxy3000Kitty

Ghost of Fire

Hannah Bowers

Haruca-Lin-sama

Jaekl09

JashinsCherryBlossom

.771

Little-bad-Angel

Macchama

Mel2121

Narutofan 3721

ObjectedPrincess

Offtherockers12

OokamiAkuma2297

Red-Hot Habanero

Redhead1316

Riosaku89

Romancebookworm

Ruka-Yuuya

Sakura2113

Sariko-chan723

Scarlet Mannequin

Scarlett Mason

Secrerets of the Ninja

Sofia Dragansti

Toyroys

Uchiha Miyo

Ul-him

.xXxX

YOSI17

YukikoBunnyWolf

Thanks you everyone who has read this story; Sorry if I missed anyone out, please message me if it was you.

Next Chapter will be up with the next twelve hours.


	43. Book 1: Chapter 41

Itachi's Promise: Forty-One

"Welcome, Fugaku," Madara greeted.

Sakura watched as Fugaku shook hands with Madara, then turned to Sakura. Sakura struggled with the binds, trying to pull free before Fugaku and Madara got closer to her. Fugaku stood beside Sakura's head, looking down at her with a smirk across his face. With a long finger, Fugaku ran his finger down Sakura's cheek and on to her neck. Sakura had already pulled as far away from Fugaku as he looked down at her, and ran his finger over her skin.

"What do you think Sakura?" Madara asked, Sakura looked at Madara over the other side of her with a shooked expression.

"How is he still alive?" Sakura asked.

"Same way, Sasori is," Madara answered.

Sakura remembered back to when Sasori had described exactly how he was brought back to life and looked at Madara and then Fugaku.

"Shit," Sakura whispered.

_Hidden Leaf Village – Hokage Tower_

"Where is Itachi?" Tsunade asked, sitting behind her desk with Naruto standing next to her and Kakashi and Sasuke standing across from her.

"He said, he will meet us here," Sasuke answered.

"I'm here," Itachi told Sasuke, jumping in through the window and walking to the space beside Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his brother and then at Tsunade.

"Where were you?" Tsunade asked.

"Uchiha compound…I was looking at something," Itachi answered, lying again.

Sasuke watched his brother and then realised that he was lying, Sasuke didn't want to say anything in the company of Team 7 and Tsunade. Sasuke remained quiet and Itachi got away with lying. Itachi watched as Tsunade thought of something to do; Naruto stood awkwardly beside Tsunade waiting for her plan.

"Madara, will get bored. He will return soon," Pein said, walking into the room.

"That doesn't help us, find Sakura," Itachi replied.

"Maybe not, but it could help us stop him," Pein told Itachi.

Itachi knew what Pein meant and looked away.

"Stop him, do you mean…" Tsunade began, Pein nodded and Tsunade stoped and looked down at her desk.

"What does he mean?" Naruto asked.

"Kill Madara and hope Sakura can escape by herself, because we would lose our only lead," Itachi answered.

"No, we can't. We have to save Sakura," Naruto shouted, looking at Pein and then Tsunade.

Neither Pein nor Tsunade spoke, they just remained quiet and kept their gazes from Naruto.

"You're not sacrificing Sakura," Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, calm down," Kakashi ordered.

"No, Sakura has to be saved," Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I need a word," Itachi said, walking for the door.

Itachi stood holding the door open; Naruto ran to the door and walked out past Itachi. Itachi directed Naruto down the hallway, into a small empty waiting room.

"Naruto, Sakura is injured and knowing Madara has no way of escaping. I promised her I will protect her, but not knowing where she is I can't. Naruto I will try everything I can to get her back, but I may not be able to get her back. The Leaf Village is in grave danger, we need to protect it," Itachi told Naruto.

"But, what about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Itachi answered.

Naruto nodded and followed Itachi back to the Hokage's office; again Itachi opened the door and let Naruto enter first, before walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Brother," Sasuke greeted.

"Itachi, what was that about?" Pein asked through the telepathic connection of the Akatsuki rings.

"Getting Sakura back," Itachi answered telepathically.

"Itachi?" Asked a low voice that sound similar to Sakura's telepathically.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked telepathically.

"Itachi, I'm in Madara's base," Sakura answered telepathically, her voice coming out in pants.

"Where is it?" Itachi asked telepathically, panicking she won't be able to answer.

"I don't know; it's cold but not snowing. I think we're on a small island east of Konoha, but I'm not sure. I'm in a big multiply story building. ITACHI HELP," Sakura explained, at the end Sakura screamed.

Itachi felt her fear as the Akatsuki ring around her ring was ripped from her finger and she feel to the floor. Itachi yelled her name in his head and then glanced up at Tsunade and Pein. Itachi looked around, finding he was now kneeling on the floor with his hands on his head and Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke kneeling around him. Itachi looked up at Sasuke and then Naruto.

"What are the islands, east of here?" Itachi asked, looking up at Tsunade.

"Empty, I believe," Tsunade answered.

"I think Sakura is there," Itachi replied.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"Sakura had an Akatsuki ring," Itachi replied.

"Had?" Tsunade asked.

"Someone took it off her," Itachi answered, standing up with the unneeded help from Sasuke and standing surrounded by team 7.

Tsunade and Pein looked at each and then Itachi and team 7, the two leaders didn't know what to do.

"I'll go alone, with team 7. Everyone else can protect the village," Itachi said, Pein nodded to Itachi and everyone turned their attentions to Tsunade.

"Okay," Tsunade agreed.

Itachi glanced at his little brother, then Kakashi and Naruto. All of team 7 smiled at Itachi and Itachi nodded in return; Kakashi rested his hand on Itachi's shoulder and the four turned towards Tsunade. Kakashi standing behind the three shorter ninja, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto. Itachi stood in the middle and Sasuke and Naruto neither side; Tsunade smiled gently at the team and then sighed realised there was a high possibly they won't be returning from this mission.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	44. Book 1: Chapter 42

Itachi's Promise: Forty-Two

Kakashi lead the small group through the tall trees of Konoha; Kakashi peeked over his shoulder to see Naruto and Sasuke talking between them not really paying attention and Itachi watching every move they made and drawing them back to attention before they ran into any trees or branches. Itachi had remained quiet for most of the trip, he was mostly thinking of Sakura and thinking of ways of over-powering Madara if they ran into him. The team travelled from the Fire country, until they reached the edge where Port City was. Kakashi arranged for someone to take them to the islands, while Sasuke and Naruto stayed with Itachi. Itachi had now pulled on a full-length black cloak, the hood was pulled up over his head, covering his head and concealing his face. Itachi was a wanted criminal after all; if he was seen in the port he would be in huge trouble. That evening the team boarded the boat, which was going to take them to the islands, Team 7 stood watching the port as the boat began to move. As the boat floated away from the port, a tall, black caped man stood watching from the side of the building. Itachi straightened up and activated his sharingan and tried to make out the person's features. Itachi realised who it was in seconds and backed away from the edge, when the man ran towards the edge of the port towards where the boat was. Itachi pulled his brother and Naruto away from the edge and watched as Madara (the hooded man) leapt from the edge of the port and jumped towards the boat.

"Kakashi, get back," Itachi shouted.

Kakashi saw the man jumping towards the boat and jumped back to where Itachi stood with Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi pulled down his mask and pulled up his headband and looked at the man as he landed. The boat rocked and Naruto went to step forward to regain his balance. Itachi grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him backwards towards him.

"Thanks," Naruto said, looking at Itachi for a second.

"I didn't realise she had a ring," Madara said, looking at Itachi.

"She doesn't," Itachi answered.

"She did," Madara replied, watching Itachi.

"I don't know, how she got it," Itachi told Madara.

"Yeah, right," Madara said, not believing a word Itachi had just told him.

_Madara's Base_

Sakura had been moved from her room/cell into Madara's room, she sat on the bed with Fugaku watching her. Sakura kept her eyes on the plain bed cover instead of Fugaku or anything else around the room; Sakura kept her arms by her sides and her breathing level. Fugaku watched her, he didn't move or say a word just watched her as she sat there.

"Sir, Madara has found Itachi and Team 7 headed towards the islands," A boy said, walking into the room and bowing to Fugaku.

"What is he doing about it?" Fugaku asked, looking towards the boy.

"Bring them back here, alive," The boy answered, Fugaku nodded and allowed the boy to leave.

Sakura looked up at the boy as he left and then Fugaku, who had returning to watching her. Sakura growled in anger and lashed out at Fugaku, Sakura sent her fist into Fugaku's stomach and left the room with Fugaku crumpled on the floor. Sakura walked down the hall, finding nothing but a few locked doors and a set of stairs. Sakura walked down the stairs, finding that it was a lot darker and dirtier the lower she stepped down the stairs.

"Sakura?" Someone asked, from behind the stairs as Sakura stepped from the stairs.

Sakura stepped out from the stairs, to find a cell beneath the stairs with Mikoto Uchiha sitting against the wall looking at her. Sakura was completely loss for words; Mikoto and Fugaku were meant to be dead and now they were both alive. Being seriously confused, Sakura just stood and watched Mikoto stand up and walk to the edge of the cell.

"Sakura, is that you, dear?" Mikoto asked, Sakura nodded and closed her mouth to try and seem more mature.

"Mikoto?" Sakura asked, Mikoto nodded and smiled.

Sakura felt her legs weak beneath her, then her legs collapse and Sakura fell to her knees.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Mikoto asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, fine…how are you alive?" Sakura asked, barely finding her words and looking at Mikoto.

"I was never killed, no one was," Mikoto answered, pointing behind Sakura at rows of cells that lined the walls of the floor.

She swung round, slamming the lock on the door, with one of her kicks and stepped towards Mikoto and engulfed her in a hug. Sakura hugged Mikoto tightly and then stepped back and looked at the other cells and then at Mikoto.

"We need to get everyone out of here," Mikoto told Sakura.

Sakura nodded; Mikoto walked to a cell full of some of the Uchiha boys and slammed the lock with her fist. Mikoto came and stood next to Sakura as the boys released everyone and each person helped others out. Sakura smiled happily and then thought of how Itachi was going to deal with this information. Itachi, he was headed to Madara's base.

"We need to go, Madara is returning very soon with Itachi and my team," Sakura told Mikoto.

"My son?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, Madara found them, before they got to me," Sakura answered.

"My son, isn't working for Madara?" Mikoto asked.

"No, sorry. Madara would have captured them and is bring them here," Sakura rephrased.

"Thank god," Mikoto sighed, smiling at Sakura.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	45. Book 1: Chapter 43

Itachi's Promise: Forty-Three

Itachi hit the side of the boat and clung on to the railing, Itachi looked back into the water and then up at Madara as he ran towards him. Madara slammed his fist into Itachi's stomach and Itachi went to fall backwards, before he fell Madara grabbed the front of his chest and pulled him forwards keeping him on the boat. Itachi fell to the desk; Naruto and Kakashi already out on the floor. Itachi looked up at his little brother across the desk and then closed his eyes and passed out. Sasuke watched as his big brother looked at him with worry and then passed out. Madara was behind Sasuke in a second and Sasuke was out the next second.

_Madara's Base – Basement_

"I want every non-ninja with a ninja," Mikoto ordered, Sakura smiled as she watched Mikoto order the Uchiha clan around like she used to.

Mikoto directed two woman towards two ninja and then made her way back to Sakura.

"Are you ready?" Mikoto asked Sakura, Sakura nodded and looked up the stairs.

Mikoto and Sakura led the Uchiha clan out of the dark and dirty basement and into the next floor up, Sakura kicked in a door and Mikoto killed in another, while other members of the clan kicked in the remaining doors. One member found a large, that into a large room. Mikoto and Sakura guided the Uchiha clan into the room and they continued on forward, taking care of any other people as they saw them. Mikoto and Sakura were soon in a massive room; Sakura could see two massive doors across the room and noticed how very familiar they looked. Either side of the doors was two people, four people in total. Sakura appeared behind two of the men and two Uchiha boys appeared behind the other two and quickly knocked them out, like Sakura. Sakura went to push the two doors open, when there was a single knock. Sakura stepped back away from the doors and looked at Mikoto; Mikoto quickly got the message and had the Uchiha clan surround the door. The large doors became to open and Madara stepped inside, dropping Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and lastly Itachi on the floor at his feet as he spotted Sakura with the entire Uchiha clan behind her.

"Welcome home, Madara," Sakura greeted, worried about Itachi but not about to let Madara away with anything.

"Pleasure to be home, Sakura," Madara greeted, closing the door and standing over Itachi and team 7.

"Madara," Mikoto said, stepping up beside Sakura.

Mikoto activated her sharingan along with the rest of the Uchiha clan (the ones who had achieved the sharingan) and fell back in a fighting stance. Sakura copied Mikoto and took a deep breath in a Madara attacked; Sakura flipped out of the way and Mikoto met him head on. Mikoto kicked at Madara, only to be blocked. Madara kicked Mikoto in the side and she jumped back holding her side; as Madara went to attack Mikoto again Sakura ran between Madara and Mikoto and put her arms up to block Madara. The punch hit Sakura's arms and she was pushed backwards a step, Madara smiled at Sakura as she looked him in the eyes and his eyes began to change. Sakura wanted to look away, but she was too slow. Madara had caught her; in one last move before Madara dragged her into his mind chakra enhanced punched Madara in the chin, sending him back and fell to her knees panting. Sakura looked up at Madara and tilted her head to the side, Sakura's head went limp and a dark laugh filled the room from Sakura. Mikoto looked at Sakura in shock and then ordered the rest of the Uchiha clan to step back. Sakura stood tall, her head still limp and a dark laugh filling the air.

"Madara, how dare you," A dark female voice told Madara from Sakura's body.

Sakura was behind Madara in seconds and then she screamed and dropped to the ground; Madara looked at Sakura curled on the floor in pain and smirked.

"Nice try, Mikoto," Madara said, pulling a kunai from his pouch and stabbing it through Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura let out a blood-curling scream and Itachi's eyes snapped open and he jumped at Madara. Madara tried to dodge Itachi, but it was too late. Madara side hit the ground and Itachi was tossed from him towards Mikoto. Itachi slid across the floor and stoped before Mikoto, running straight back at Madara.

"You are not going to win, Madara," Itachi told Madara.

Madara didn't answer, just disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Itachi ran across the room and knelt down next to a now still Sakura and held her body in his arms.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Itachi asked, hoping she would quickly respond.

"Itachi, I'm fine," Sakura weakly replied, taking Itachi's larger hand and wrapping her hand in his.

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, trying to get his older brother's attention.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke, as Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi all pointed behind Itachi with shocked expressions. Itachi looked behind him and thanked someone that he was currently on the floor; otherwise he would have fallen over. Behind him was what looked like the entire dead Uchiha clan. Sakura made a weak giggle and then drifted off to sleep in Itachi's arms.

"Itachi? Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, looking at the two brothers.

"Mum?" Itachi asked, sitting down sidewards and looking at Mikoto.

Mikoto ran across the room, engulfing Itachi in a hug and then running to Sasuke and pulling him in for a hug as well Tears ran down Sasuke's and Mikoto's faces and Itachi just sat totally shocked.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	46. Book 1: Chapter 44

Itachi's Promise: Forty-Four

Lifting Sakura up into his arms, Itachi stood on unsteady legs and watched his mother interrogate his little brother. Sasuke glanced over at Itachi and Mikoto copied and called Itachi's name. Itachi walked slowly to his mum and kneeled down, Mikoto hugged both Sasuke and Itachi tightly. Sakura remained in Itachi's arms, press between the three bodies.

"You two have grown," Mikoto sighed.

"Yeah," Itachi agreed.

"Why so shy?" Mikoto asked.

"You were suppose to be dead, all the Uchihas were," Itachi said, looking out at the rests of the Uchihas.

"No, you killed clones," Mikoto answered, Team 7 and the two Uchiha brother froze and looked at their mum.

Mikoto smiled as everyone around her froze, she smiled and rested her hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"You know," Itachi asked ashamed.

"Yes, but I understand and I accept that no matter what you still love me," Mikoto answered, smiling and causing Itachi to smile.

"Time to head home," Kakashi said, standing up and looking around at the Uchihas as they glared at him.

Mikoto stood up and held her hand out for Sasuke and Naruto and then turning back to Itachi to find him already on his feet. Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side as Mikoto directed the Uchiha clan towards the boat, Itachi walked behind with Kakashi. The boat could only take fifty at a time, so it took over four trips for everyone to reach Port City. Once in Port City Mikoto let Team 7 direct the way back to the Leaf Village. As they neared the village, Kakashi pulled Itachi up beside him and created a line with Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and himself. Sakura still lay passed out in Itachi's arms, as the guardsmen of the Leaf village saw everyone they fell over. Tsunade was called right away and she was there within minutes; Tsunade stood to the side of the gate as the whole Uchiha clan walked through the gates of the village. Itachi and Team 7 stood beside Tsunade, as everyone walked in.

"Itachi, you have some explaining to do," Tsunade said, continuing to watch as Uchihas flooded through the gates.

"Sakura, found them," Itachi said, holding Sakura's body tighter to his chest.

"Itachi, take Sakura to the hospital," Tsunade ordered, Itachi nodded and happily disappeared along with Sasuke and Naruto to escape the mass of Uchihas walking through the gates.

Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto appeared in the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke did all the talking and Itachi stood behind them with Sakura. A hospital bed was quickly wheeled near Itachi and Itachi was instructed to put Sakura on the bed. Gently and ever so carefully Itachi laid Sakura on the bed and followed the nurses as they took her into a private room and began with the tests. Minutes after having the tests done, a nurse sighed with relief and told the two Uchihas and Naruto that she was going to be fine and should wake up within the next few hours.

Itachi and Sasuke pulled up seats either side of the bed and Naruto sat on the end of the bed, where Sakura's feet didn't reach. Itachi glanced across Sakura at Sasuke and Sasuke glanced at Naruto, Naruto looked at both the Uchiha's with confusion and then raised an eyebrow and was about to shout when Sakura smiled and opened her eyes.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Sakura," Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, calm down," Sakura ordered weakly.

"Yes, Sakura," Naruto answered, back to speaking normally.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Leaf Village, along with the Uchiha clan," Itachi answered, Sakura smiled and reached down having two fingers under Itachi's chin and lifting it up so she could place her lips against his.

Sakura sighed as she pulled away from Itachi; Naruto fell off the bed and Sasuke looked away. The room was silent for a minute, until Sakura reached out to Sasuke and smiled when he took her hand. Sakura reached out to Naruto and smiled again when Naruto took her hand; Sakura brought the two hands together as she had done with Sasuke and Itachi not too long ago.

"Where is Madara?" Sakura asked, not yet releasing Sasuke's and Naruto's hands.

"Don't know, he disappeared," Itachi answered, Sakura looked worried towards Itachi and Itachi stood up and hugged Sakura whispering something in her ear.

Sakura giggled and leant against Itachi, as she released Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto turned towards Sakura with a confused look and tilted their heads to the side.

"Friends Forever," Sakura said, yawning and closing her eyes while leaning against Itachi.

After a while Itachi lay Sakura back down in the bed and sat back in his chair, Sasuke and Naruto had gone to get Naruto something to eat and left Itachi to watch over Sakura. Naruto ran back in the room and into the bathroom, while Sasuke strolled back into the room with a smirk.

"Itachi, never ever eat or drink anything from Naruto's apartment," Sasuke suggested, listening to Naruto as he threw his guts up.

"What makes you think I will ever be in Naruto's apartment?" Itachi asked, watching his brother.

"Because Sakura spends loads of time there with Sasuke and I, so when you marry her you will join us," Naruto said, flushing the toilet and stepping from the bathroom.

Sasuke and Itachi both paled, Sasuke glared at Naruto and Itachi smirked.

"Thanks for the idea," Itachi said.

"Now you have put the idea in his head," Sasuke complained.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	47. Book 1: Chapter 45

Itachi's Promise: Forty-Five

"Not a bad idea, considering," Itachi said.

"Considering what?" Sasuke asked, looking at Itachi and hoping this couldn't get any better.

"Considering it was Naruto's idea," Itachi answered, disappearing from his seat as Sasuke jumped at him.

Itachi appeared over the other side of the room, nearby Naruto smirking. Sasuke growled for a second and then sighed and looked at his brother.

"Your not marrying Sakura," Sasuke told Itachi.

"Why not?" Itachi asked seriously.

"She's like a sister to me, fuck, she should be like a sister to you," Sasuke wanted to shout.

"Sasuke, she was. But things change, my feelings for her have changed," Itachi replied.

"Itachi…" Sasuke began, lost for words.

"I know, but nothing will change…well heaps will change but Sakura will always be your teammate and friend," Itachi answered.

It was then Tsunade choose to walk in the room; Itachi and Sasuke shut up and looked at Tsunade. Tsunade walked to where Itachi had been seated and sat down, looking at Sakura.

"You better take care of my assistant," Tsunade ordered, talking to Itachi.

"Of course," Itachi replied.

"Sasuke, you better kill him if he hurts her," Tsunade told Sasuke.

"Of course, Tsunade," Sasuke answered.

"Oh and I forgot your mother is looking for you, Uchihas," Tsunade told Sasuke and Itachi.

"Naruto stay with Sakura, we will return one day," Itachi said, totally unsure of when he will be returning with his mum now around.

Sasuke and Itachi walked away; the two brothers exited the hospital and ran across the room tops. Itachi led the way to the Uchiha compound, when the two Uchiha reached the Uchiha compound every single Uchiha was rushing about. Itachi looked at Sasuke and stepped into the busy compound.

"Boys, where have you been?" Mikoto asked, walking across the compound to her two boys.

"In the hospital with Sakura," Itachi answered, Mikoto looked at Itachi and nodded in understanding.

"I just need you to do a few things," Mikoto told her boys.

"Of course," Sasuke answered, Mikoto smiled and took her sons' hands and dragging them in the main Uchiha house, their house.

"Sasuke, Itachi, I want all the sheets and mattresses out of all the room and brought outside," Mikoto ordered, Sasuke and Itachi quickly did as their mum had asked and watched as she dropped the sheets in a tube of warm water and began to hit the mattresses.

Sasuke watched his mum and thought for a second of his dad and realised he hadn't scene him.

"Where is Dad?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto froze for a second and then looked back at Sasuke and Itachi; Mikoto opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

""What is it mum?" Itachi asked.

"Your father is working with Madara," Mikoto answered, the two brothers stared at there mum.

Itachi and Sasuke stood silently not knowing whether to smile or feel sad.

"Why is he working with Madara?" Itachi asked, Mikoto shook her head in un-knowing.

_Hospital – Sakura's Room_

"Madara is still out there; soon he may coming looking for Sakura or the Uchiha clan," Tsunade said.

"I know," Naruto replied, knowing this wasn't the end and there was still Madara to deal with.

"Shhh," Sakura whispered, her eyes not open and her body not moving apart from her mouth.

"Itachi," Kisame called, landing on the window edge and looking into the room.

"He's at the Uchiha compound," Tsunade told Kisame.

Kisame was then gone; Kisame called all the Akatsuki to the Uchiha compound and ran towards it himself. Kisame was the last Akatsuki to arrive at the gates of the Uchiha compound; the Akatsuki remained totally confused for a full minute before they let Pein guide the way through the busy compound and to the main house in the centre of the compound. The Akatsuki gained looks as they walked towards the main house. Pein knocked on the door and a Mikoto called from around the side of the house; Pein walked around the side of the house while everyone followed.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Itachi," Pein said, as Mikoto turned towards him and stared at her.

"He's just in the kitchen," Mikoto answered, stopping what she was doing and looked at Pein.

"Hello Pein," Mikoto greeted, observing how grown up he was.

"Hello Mikoto," Pein greeted, staring at the girl he had known so long ago.

Let's go inside," Kakuzu whispered to the rest of the Akatsuki.

The rest of the Akatsuki stepped inside and went about finding the kitchen, while Mikoto and Pein stood staring at each other. Itachi looked up as he heard someone coming down the hallway and was surprised to see the Akatsuki walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, wiping the bench clean and throwing the sponge in the sink.

"Came to find you, Pein was with us but he is now talking to your…mum," Kisame answered.

"Oh, sorry I didn't come and find you guys. With the Uchiha clan suddenly being alive again and Sakura in the hospital I was a bit busy," Itachi apologised.

"It's fine," Sasori replied.

"Itachi, have you seen mum?" Sasuke asked, walking in the room and seeing the Akatsuki before he spotted his mum across the bench from the Akatsuki.

"She is still outside, take this with you," Itachi told Sasuke, handing him a full glass of water that he had put in the fridge not too long ago.

Sasuke nodded and walked towards the back door.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.

Please answer my poll.


	48. Book 1: Chapter 46

Itachi's Promise: Forty-Six

Sasuke stepped out the back door on the veranda and stopped, across the veranda from Sasuke stood Mikoto and Pein. Mikoto bent over with Pein tickling her sides; Mikoto tried to squirm away from his fingers but it wasn't working. Pein spotted Sasuke and released Mikoto, straightening up and looking at Mikoto. Mikoto look up at Sasuke and smiled gently; Sasuke held out the glass of cold water and waited for her to take it. Mikoto took the glass of water from her youngest son and thanked him; Sasuke left Pein and Mikoto and returned inside quietly.

"You need to explain our history to them," Pein told Mikoto.

"I know," Mikoto sighed.

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke walked to his side and stood leaning against the bench silently.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"What did you need help with?" Itachi asked.

"What do we do with father's office?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, just get rid of the dust for now?" Itachi told Sasuke, Sasuke nodded and walked back the way he had original came from.

"See you tonight for dinner?" Itachi questioned, the Akatsuki nodded and left through the front door leaving Pein outside with Mikoto.

Itachi left the half cleaned kitchen and entered his father's office; Sasuke had his back to Itachi and was wiping down the bookcases while standing on a chair. So he didn't scare his brother and make him fall from the chair, Itachi stood behind his brother and put his hands on his back. Sasuke went to fall backwards but Itachi used his hands to keep Sasuke on the chair.

"Hi," Sasuke greeted.

"Hello, what happened outside?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke lied.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi asked.

"Pein was tickling mum," Sasuke answered.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Pein was tickling mum," Sasuke answered.

"Boys, we need to talk," Mikoto called, from the kitchen.

Sasuke jumped from the chair and raced Itachi into the kitchen; Itachi followed after his brother and meet his mum in the kitchen.

"We're here," Itachi said.

"Before I was kidnapped, your father and I weren't on the best terms. I was about to split; he wasn't being very nice. Before I married your father, I was dating Pein, who is now the leader of the Akatsuki. We have not seen each other in years, but seeing him again brought back all the memories of the short time we spent together. No matter does happen with your father, I plan on dating Pein again, if that is alright with you," Mikoto explained.

"Your arms where covered in bruisers just before you were kidnapped, was that Dad?" Itachi asked, Mikoto nodded and looked at her sons.

"Fine, as long as it makes you happy," Sasuke said, Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, boys," Mikoto said, opening her arms and inviting Itachi and Sasuke in for a tight hug.

Itachi and Sasuke stepped into the hug and the small family smiled.

"Go check on Sakura, I want her here for dinner if possible," Mikoto told her boys.

Sakura and Itachi nodded and left the house within a minute, Mikoto walked down the hall seeing Fugaku's office and sighed. Mikoto entered the room and looked around trying to find out where to start, Mikoto picked up one thing and then the next and next. Mikoto created a (very) large pile outside the door of everything that belonged to Madara. Within an hour the room looked spotless and all Fugaku's stuff from the room were piled outside the door. Mikoto smiled at her handy work and then walked towards her and Fugaku's shared room and began to gather up everything of Fugaku's and create another pile in the hallway.

_Hospital – Sakura's Room_

"Can I go yet?" Sakura asked the nurse for the second time.

"Yes, as long as someone is with you tonight," The nurse answered, holding a pen and release papers out for Sakura.

Sasuke and Itachi stood over to the side of the room, smirking as Sakura dealt with the nurse and then turned and smiled at them as she smiled at them. Sasuke helped an already fully dressed Sakura from the bed and smiled at her.

"So you staying at the Uchiha Compound tonight?" Itachi asked, Sakura nodded and handed the pen and papers to the nurse.

Gathering up everything that was hers, Sakura pulled her bag up on to her shoulder. Itachi reached up taking Sakura's bag from her as they walked down the hallway of the hospital. Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi walked through the village, people waved happily at Sakura, while Sakura waved and smiled back.

"Sakura, your back," Ino screamed, running out of her family's flower shop and hugging Sakura tightly.

"Nice to see you too, Ino," Sakura greeted.

"We have got to talk…alone," Ino told Sakura, looking up at the two Uchihas watching over her.

"Just quickly," Sakura replied, being pulled away from the two Uchihas and into the flower shop.

"What the hell is going on with the Uchihas?" Ino asked, refering to Itachi and Sasuke.

"Sasuke is my friend and Itachi is…" Sakura said, not sure what to say about Itachi.

"You like Itachi, aww," Ino said, totally enjoying her friend's embassment.

Sakura blushed and lowered her head, Itachi was beside Sakura in seconds of her lowering her head and Sasuke wasn't far behind.

"Aww," Ino exhaled.

"Sakura, we need to go," Itachi told Sakura, Sakura nodded and the three ninja continued on with the short journey to the Uchiha compound.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.

Please Answer Poll


	49. Book 1: Chapter 47

Itachi's Promise: Forty-Seven

As Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi made their way through the Uchiha compound many people greeted Sakura; Mikoto meet her sons and Sakura at the front door.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Mikoto asked, looking at Sakura and hugging her tightly as the two woman stood in the doorway.

"Can we come in?" Sasuke asked, standing behind Sakura.

Mikoto kept an arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders and pulled Sakura into the house and out of the way. Mikoto and Sakura walked hip by hip through the halls, until they reached the kitchen/ living room area. Sakura and Mikoto both were in the kitchen, Sakura on one side of the bench and Mikoto with her back to Sakura. Sasuke and Itachi stood outside the kitchen, watching as their mother and Sakura worked there way around the kitchen.

"When did you go shopping?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't, your cousin went for me," Mikoto answered.

"Which one?" Itachi asked.

"Hakuisu," Mikoto answered, Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other with confusion.

"Who?" Itachi and Sasuke asked together.

"He was born after we left," Mikoto answered.

"Any new members?" Itachi asked.

"Not that I can think of," Mikoto replied.

Sakura crossed the kitchen, pushing chopped onion and carrot into the pot Mikoto was stirring and then returning to cutting.

"Itachi, did you invite the Akatsuki?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, everyone apart from Pein," Itachi answered.

"I invited Pein," Mikoto told Itachi.

"As Akatsuki, Itachi's teammate or an old friend?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up confused and waiting for Sasuke or Itachi to answer.

"Our mum was friends with Pein when she was younger," Itachi answered.

"Really," Sakura asked, waiting for Mikoto's confirmation.

"Yeah," Mikoto replied.

"Wow, Itachi said that you lived an interesting life but I didn't realize how interesting," Sakura told Mikoto.

"Every woman has there own secrets; I know for a fact that Sakura has her own," Mikoto said, looking at Sakura and giving her a small smile.

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion as someone knocked on the front door and Sasuke ran off to answer the door. Sakura looked at Itachi and he quickly followed his brother, while Sakura turned to Mikoto.

"What secret?" Sakura asked Mikoto, once Itachi had left the room.

"Your feelings about my son and what you saw the before you collapsed in Madara's base," Mikoto replied.

"I didn't see anything," Sakura quickly replied.

" I know you did, I saw it in your eyes," Mikoto said, as Itachi, Sasuke returned to the room with the Akatsuki in tow.

"Hello, Mrs Uchiha," The Akatsuki greeted.

"Mikoto is fine and hello," Mikoto greeted, stepping away from the pot and turning to the Akatsuki.

Sakura looked up from what she was cutting and nodded in greeting to the Akatsuki, then returned her attention fully to cutting. Itachi walked around the bench into his mum's kitchen and stood right beside Sakura. Itachi's hip pressed roughly against Sakura's while she chopped. Itachi wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and whispered something into her ear, Sakura jumped slicing her finger with the knife. Sakura healed her finger before Mikoto noticed and turned to Itachi, after placing the knife down. Sakura looked at Itachi to see if he was telling the truth, then asked him when she couldn't tell.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked, shocked that now he had decided to ask her this question now.

"Yes, Sakura I am," Itachi replied.

"I've never been on a date with you, I'm use to seeing you once or twice a every few months and…Yes, I will," Sakura said, panicking then just deciding to say yes.

"Are you sure, I'm never let you down and I will never let you go," Itachi replied.

"Itachi, Sakura, come and join us," Deidara called.

"In a minute," Itachi said.

"Don't let me down," Sakura replied, wrapping her arms around Itachi's neck and pinning their lips together.

The Akatsuki, Sasuke and Mikoto looked towards Itachi and Sakura and gasp in shock, surprise and happiness. Sakura pulled away from Itachi and blushed as everyone watched her and Itachi.

"Meet the future Matriarch of the Uchiha clan," Itachi said, keeping his arm around Sakura's waist and pulling her closer.

Mikoto smiled and glanced at Itachi and Sakura; the Akatsuki stood wide mouthed and Sasuke stood worriedly quiet to the side of the group.

"You better take care of her," Sasuke told Itachi.

"Trust me, I will," Itachi answered.

Mikoto wrapped her arm around Sasuke's shoulders and smiled brightly at her older son and Sakura.

"Good luck," Mikoto said, hoping Madara or Fugaku wouldn't turn up and ruin anything.

"How cute," Fugaku said, leaning in the doorway that was to the side of everyone.

Itachi stepped in front of Sakura and held her hand as she stood behind him, the Akatsuki spread out, grabbing their weapons and getting ready to attack. Mikoto stood with Sasuke behind Pein; Sasuke watched his father as he gripped his mum's hand.

"Why such a cold welcome?" Fugaku asked, looking at Mikoto.

Mikoto looked away and Pein stepped fully in front of her to block Fugaku's view, Fugaku raised an eyebrow at Pein's actions and then looked towards Sakura and Itachi. Itachi held tighter to Sakura's hands and glared at his father; Fugaku stepped into the room closer to Itachi and Sakura, when Itachi and Sakura flipped across the counter and watched as Madara appeared where they had just stood.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	50. Book 1: Chapter 48

Itachi's Promise: Forty-Eight

"Sakura, we have unfinished business," Madara told Sakura, Sakura stepped back further away from Madara and gripped Itachi's hand tighter.

Itachi looked at his bride to be and then at Madara, before lowering into a defensive position. Madara sighed and turned to the Akatsuki.

"Freeze," Madara said, performing two hands signs and the Akatsuki where frozen.

Pein had pushed Mikoto and Sasuke away from him just before he froze and saved them from the freezing. A think layer of ice surrounded all the Akatsuki members as they stood completely frozen in the middle of the Uchiha living room. Itachi looked from the Akatsuki to Madara; releasing Sakura's hands Itachi pulled a kunai from his back pouch. Sakura pulled one from hers and watched Fugaku, while Itachi watched Madara.

"You are going to lose Itachi, so why bother trying," Madara questioned.

"I love her," Itachi answered.

"Really?" Madara asked, as Fugaku dashed towards Itachi and Sakura.

Sakura stepped out from behind Itachi, blocking Fugaku's kunai with her own and spinning to avoid a kick, then punch. Sakura flipped backwards away from Itachi and landed gently; Fugaku looked at Sakura and ran at her again. Sakura kicked up at Fugaku, it made contract with his ribs and sent him into the wall by Mikoto and Sasuke. Mikoto jumped from her spot with Sasuke and then ran to Sakura's side. Fugaku stood up and again rushed at Sakura; Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke and Mikoto and sent him flying into the wall beside Madara. Madara watched as Sakura toyed with Fugaku and smirked.

"Times up, I must go command my army," Madara said, disappearing with Fugaku.

"Army?" Sakura questioned.

Everyone felt the earth move beneath them, Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other. Mikoto nodded in agreement for them to leave and the three ninja rushed from the house will Mikoto figured out how to free the Akatsuki. Sasuke and Itachi stopped on a rooftop just outside the Uchiha compound, they both whined and looked at Sakura. Sakura looked the way they had been looking and could neither see, hear or feel anything.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Madara has an army, a huge army," Sasuke told Sakura.

Itachi led the way, running towards where Madara's army were forcing their way into the Leaf Village. Sakura dived from a building, slammed a sound ninja into the ground and picked a small child from the main path leading into the Leaf Village. Sakura jumped back on the roof with Sasuke and Itachi and watched as Sound ninja, rogue ninja flooded through the gates, with hardly anyone trying to stop them.

"Little girl, don't move," Sakura ordered, holding the girl with one arm and performing hand signs with the other.

The girl disappeared and Sakura sighed.

"Where did you send her?" Itachi asked.

"Uchiha compound," Sakura answered.

"Good," Itachi said, taking two kunai from his back pouch and looking at Sakura and Sasuke to see them doing the same.

"Don't get yourself killed, you still have to marry me," Sakura told Itachi.

"Same goes for you," Itachi told Sakura.

"Sasuke, don't get yourself killed," Sakura and Itachi ordered.

The three ninja ran towards the foreign ninja, taking any down they were near and trying not to let any foreign ninja past. Sakura fell backward over a dead body; as a sound ninja went to attack Sakura, Naruto stepped in front of Sakura and brought the man crashing to the ground. Sakura smiled as Naruto helped her to her feet and she was stood in the middle of Leaf Village ninja's running towards the Foreign attacking ninjas. Sakura smiled and tried to find Madara in all the mess, with no success.

"Itachi, Sasuke, we need to find Madara," Sakura called, as she came back to back with Sasuke and Itachi fought nearby.

"He will be hiding in the woods, until more Leaf Village are taken out," Itachi told Sakura.

Sakura dodged yet another punch and looked at the rogue ninja and then punched him in the face; looking over her shoulder Itachi took out another ninja. Sasuke was lying on his back, with Sound Ninjas holding him there, while one of them pulled a kunai from his pouch. Sakura ran to Sasuke's aid and then helped him standing from the floor.

"There is too many," Kakashi shouted, as his row of ninja were pushed back a step while the Sound Ninja and Rogue ninja advanced further into the village.

"Sakura, this is all your fault," Madara told Sakura, standing in the middle of the battlefield being completely ignored by everyone around him.

Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi spotted him right away and ran towards him; Madara smirked and stepped back into the crowds of fighting ninja where he was easily lost.

"What can we do?" Sakura asked herself, as she spotted Madara again and once again ran towards him.

Sakura was soon lost in the mass of ninja, Sasuke and Itachi frantically looking for her. Sakura caught up with Madara at the edge of the battlefield and called his name before he disappeared into the darkness. Madara turned towards Sakura with surprise and tilted his head to the side.

"Madara, just stop," Sakura ordered.

"Why should I? I am winning," Madara asked.

"Madara, this is wrong. You are not going to have anymore power than you did before, every single person is going to fight you until the very end," Sakura said.

"You are wrong," Madara told Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Once the Tsunade and her close group of ninjas fall, so will every body else," Madara told Sakura.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	51. Book 1: Chapter 49

Itachi's Promise: Forty-Nine

"That will never happen," Sakura replied.

"It already is happening," Madara told Sakura, Sakura looked towards the Hokage tower and then back at Madara.

"That's not possible," Sakura replied.

"Yes, it is. You were trained by the Hokage and now your standing outside the village only with me," Madara said, Sakura looked back at the mass of ninjas behind her and wished Itachi and Sakura would step from the crowd.

Sakura watched Madara for a second, until she felt someone behind her and she was out. Sakura fell limp into Fugaku's arms as he pressed harshly down on to Sakura's neck and then caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let's go," Madara ordered, the pair must have travelled for less than a few minutes, before they reached a small cottage tucked away in a group of trees.

Fugaku handed Sakura to Madara and then ran back the way they came, Madara entered the cottage and set Sakura down on the empty bed in the room, before checking on Orochimaru who lay in the other bed barely awake.

"Heal him," Madara ordered, as Sakura came round.

"No," Sakura replied, trying to sit up but having a kunai pushed against her throat.

"Heal him," Madara ordered, Sakura shook her head and Madara stepped forward invading Sakura's personal space.

Madara whispered in Sakura's; Sakura pulled away from Madara and looked up at him.

"Is that all your going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Madara, leave for a minute," Orochimaru ordered, Madara left hoping that Orochimaru would hurry up and die or Sakura would heal him.

"Sakura, come here," Orochimaru said weakly.

Sakura crossed the room to Orochimaru and knelt down beside him.

"Sakura, don't heal me," Orochimaru ordered, Sakura looked shocked at Orochimaru and then hid the expression.

"Orochimaru, who did this to you?" Sakura asked.

"Madara, he forced me into this deal. He got angry one night when I didn't do what he had told me and he beat me to the point of death. He has tried common medical ninja, but none of them could fix what was wrong with me," Orochimaru told Sakura.

Sakura waved a hand over Orochimaru's body, examining his injuries and then stepping away.

"How are you even alive?" Sakura asked, looking at the injuries inside and outside.

"In a lot of pain," Orochimaru answered coughing, blood ran from Orochimaru's mouth and ran down his chin.

"Orochimaru, are you okay?" Sakura asked, leaning over and helping Orochimaru.

"Yeah," Orochimaru coughed.

Madara walked in the room and Sakura looked back at him.

"Heal him," Madara ordered.

Sakura looked at Orochimaru and stood up from her kneeling spot at the side of the bed. Madara grabbed Sakura by the collar and slammed her into the wall; Sakura smirked and was then slammed harder into the floor.

"Go on kill me, Madara," Sakura tormented gently.

Madara grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her to her two feet, Sakura climbed to her feet feeling the pain of her hair being pulled. Madara kneed Sakura in the stomach and smirked.

_Hidden Leaf Village – Village Gates_

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked, keeping close to his brother and trying to find Sakura.

"I don't know," Itachi replied, making his way through the crowd with his brother beside him.

Itachi took two ninja down at a time, keeping his little brother safe at the same time and hoping his mum had been able to unfreeze the Akatsuki and they were all here somewhere. Sasuke had been cut deeply in the side with a sword and Itachi watched as Sasuke was barely managing to fight on; for the last few minutes Itachi had stayed extra close to his little brother in hope of keeping him safe. All his hope vanished when Sasuke was stabbed through the stomach with a kunai and he dropped to the ground, Itachi was by his brother's side instantly and had him up on to his shoulder. Itachi left the battlefield with Sasuke hung on his shoulder; his brother's breathing short and uneven with the wound was bleeding heavily against Itachi's shoulder. Itachi ran as fast as he could towards the hospital, hoping that someone there could help him. Itachi entered the hospital and two nurses came running to Itachi's side as soon as they noticed Sasuke's condition. Itachi was taken away on a bed and Itachi had to return to the battlefield; Itachi arrived at the battlefield and groaned as he Kakashi trying to defend an injured teammate. Itachi jumped from the roof, landing next to Kakashi and ordering him to get the man off the battlefield and to the hospital immediately. Kakashi threw his teammate over his shoulder and nodded to Itachi before heading towards the hospital. It was then Itachi looked through the gates, seeing something that had him stop and stare at the figures. Madara stood through the village gates, Fugaku standing proudly by his side and Sakura crumpled in front of her feet. Itachi was the first to see Sakura and yelled her name, Itachi pushed past Sound Ninjas to get to the Village gates.

"Sakura," Itachi called, watching to see if Sakura moved at all.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	52. Book 1: Chapter 50

Itachi's Promise: Fifty

Sakura remained completely still, her head was turned away from the village and her body curled inward. Itachi was lost for words; he didn't know what to do. Madara nudged Sakura with his foot and then looked bored at Itachi.

"She can take a hell of a lot," Madara told Itachi; Itachi looked his eyes for a second and let his eyes change into his mangekyo sharingan.

Itachi stared at Sakura, trying to pick up any movement from Sakura. Itachi could just see as her back moved slowly as she breathed and sighed knowing she was alive. Madara stepped over Sakura and Itachi turned his attention to him.

"Itachi, as I told Sakura, you have lost," Madara said, Itachi stepped forward and Madara shook his head and knelt down beside Sakura running a hand through their hair.

"Keep your hands off her," Itachi growled.

"Calm Itachi, I didn't want Sakura getting hurt?" Madara said.

Itachi watched as Madara ran his hand along Sakura's hairline and then looked back at him.

"So young and innocent; unlike you," Madara said.

Itachi remained quiet and watched Sakura.

"Itachi, let us handle this," Pein said, landing beside Itachi and urging him to let Pein and the rests of the Akatsuki take over.

"But I have to protect her," Itachi replied.

"Your emotions will get the better of you, leave Madara and Fugaku to us," Pein ordered, stepping out in front of Itachi and facing Madara.

Itachi stepped back towards the village and ran to help; Itachi jumped straight back into action, rescuing a few younger ninja and taking out as many Sound Ninja and rogue ninja. As Itachi back kicked a Sound Ninja, the hilt of a sword cam down harshly on the back of his head and Itachi fell to the floor. Darkness flooded Itachi's sharingan vision, before Itachi's body fully gave in and he was out.

_Four Hours later – Hidden Leaf Village_

Itachi pulled his sore body up into a sitting position, his hands connected through a thick chain. Itachi looked around with his normal eyes and sighed, he couldn't see anything in the pitch darkness and was two tired to be able to use his sharingan.

"Finally awake, little Uchiha," Someone familiar said, from outside the bars that were across the small room Itachi was in.

Itachi knew that voice, but he just couldn't place it, Itachi racked his brain trying to find the person who was outside the cell but all he was left with was an empty question.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, the man laughed and Itachi knew exactly who he was.

"Orochimaru," Itachi growled, trying to pull himself to his feet but finding he did not yet have the energy to.

"Nice to see you too, Itachi," Orochimaru greeted.

"How are you alive?" Itachi growled.

"I never died, I almost died yes; in fact it is all due to your bride to be that I'm standing here now," Orochimaru told Itachi.

"Sakura, healed you?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, after Madara took over the village, threatened to kill everyone she loved and me making a deal with her," Orochimaru told Itachi.

"What deal?" Itachi asked.

"Kill Madara and leave the village, along with the Sound Ninja," Orochimaru answered.

"What do you get out of it?" Itachi asked, hoping Sakura hadn't done anything stupid.

"Madara's eyes," Orochimaru answered, staring at Itachi.

Itachi wanted to sigh in relief, but he knew that he wouldn't be a smart move. Itachi was really lucky that Sakura was so smart and that she played on Orochimaru's lust for Uchiha eyes.

"Orochimaru, how is the boy doing?" Madara asked, walked down the steps and into the outside room of the cell.

"He is awake," Orochimaru answered.

"Good, he needs to see what we have done with his precise village," Madara replied, stopping next to Orochimaru and looking down at Itachi sitting on the floor.

"Sakura is missing you," Madara told Itachi.

"Where is she?" Itachi growled.

"Hokage tower, safe and sound," Madara answered.

Pulling himself to his feet, Itachi glared at Madara and took a step forward.

"I want to see her," Itachi told Madara.

"No, you will die before you see her again," Madara told Itachi, inside Itachi's heart was splitting in two and his chest was painfully constricting.

Itachi felt his legs shaky under him and he collapsed to the ground, falling on his knees. Madara smirked with amusement as Itachi glared hatefully up at Madara.

"One person you can see is…Mikoto," Madara said, Itachi watched as his mother was forced down the stairs by his father and forced to her knees before Madara.

"Madara, leave her alone," Itachi said, staring into Mikoto's tearful eyes.

"Why would I leave her, she is a member of my village. Plus Fugaku has got to teach her a lesson for betraying him," Madara replied, Mikoto growled up at Madara.

Fugaku pulled Mikoto's head back by her hair and slapped her across the face, before releasing her and letting her fall to the ground.

"Mum," Itachi shouted, his chest constricting making it almost impossible to breath.

_Hokage Tower – Hokage's Formal Sleep Quarters_

Sakura lay on her sore side, her arms tied behind her back while her feet were tied tightly together. Everything in and on Sakura's body hurt, she was exhausted but didn't want to go to sleep in case Madara would to return. In seconds Sakura's eyes were closed and she was off in a deep sleep. It wasn't until almost an hour after than Madara returned, Madara crossed the room to Sakura and stared down at her beaten, injured and tired body. As Madara reached down to touch the side of Sakura's face, her eyes snapped open sensing Madara's chakra and she pushed away from him. Madara sighed and sat on the side of the bed where she had been.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	53. Book 1: Chapter 51

Itachi's Promise: Fifty-one

Sakura watched Madara as he pulled his skin-tight shirt, from his body and threw it across the room. Sakura glanced at the scars covering his back then looked away. Madara looked over his shoulder at Sakura and then laid back in bed and pulling the covers up to cover most of his chest.

"Lie down," Madara ordered, Sakura pulled her body from the other side of the bed and stood beside it.

"I'm not tired," Sakura answered, walking to the nearest wall and sliding down it.

Madara sat up in the bed and looked over at Sakura.

"Don't worry you won't be alive much longer," Madara told Sakura, Sakura nodded and looked out the window.

Seeing the village, it looked the same but different, there was something different.

_Uchiha Compound _

All the Uchihas had been confined to their own house, each house had two sound ninjas watching them. Fugaku stood at the gates of the Uchiha compound entrance with Mikoto limp in his arms; Fugaku stepped into the Uchiha compound and everyone was watching from the windows as Mikoto was in the arms of Fugaku. Everyone gasped as Fugaku dumped her on the floor and stepped over her body.

"Mikoto," A young child cried from a nearby house.

"Shut up," Fugaku yelled at the child.

The child burst into tears and Fugaku walked towards the child; as Fugaku neared the house a sound ninja stepped into his way. Fugaku was about to yell at the ninja, when the sound ninja kneed Fugaku in the stomach and then sent him flying back across the Uchiha compound. Fugaku was quickly on his feet and the sound ninja were surrounding Fugaku. The sound ninja didn't dare go near Fugaku, but they created a sound barrier around Fugaku and created as much noise from their multiple jutsus, sending Fugaku falling to the ground completely unconscious.

_Hokage Tower – Hokage's Formal Sleeping Quarters_

Sakura saw as the black crow flew across the sky and knew it was time, Sakura stood slowly up and walked to the side of the window. Leaning back against the wall beside the window. As the window shattered, Sakura let the glass fall to the floor and jumped from the window on to the massive black crow that had at least doubled in size.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Deidara asked, taking her hand as the crow flew higher in the sky.

"Yes, I just need to find Orochimaru and Itachi," Sakura replied, looking down at the rooftop of an old coffee shop that Orochimaru had agreed to meet her there with Itachi.

As Sakura looked down a second time she saw Orochimaru with Itachi lying limply in his arms. Sakura dived from the bird, spinning in mid air and then landing softly on the rooftop as Deidara flew over eight metres from the ground. Sakura waved back at Deidara and he was off.

"It has already started, the Uchiha compound, jails and hospital have been taken control of again," Orochimaru answered.

"Okay, Madara was in the Hokage Tower, but probably not anymore," Sakura told Madara.

"Madara, will need to be taken care of soon," Orochimaru answered, looking at Sakura.

"I know, I will take care of him once I know the village is safe," Sakura replied.

"You better," Orochimaru replied, setting Itachi gently on the ground and stepping away to let Sakura kneel down beside him.

Itachi opened his eyes and smiled at Sakura, Sakura placed her hands on Itachi's chest and began to force chakra into his body. Orochimaru remained quiet as he watched as Sakura healed Itachi; after a while Itachi sighed with relief and opened his eyes and watched as Sakura completed his job. Sakura stood up after she had finished and turned towards Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, take Itachi to the Uchiha compound; while I deal with Madara," Sakura ordered.

Orochimaru nodded, once again lifting Itachi up into his arms and running off. Sakura turned around to find the entire Akatsuki standing now behind her. Sakura looked at each member (Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame).

"You work with me now," Sakura said.

"Your replacing Itachi for the time being," Pein said.

Kisame came and stepped up next to Sakura; Kisame smiled down at Sakura as she smiled up at him.

"What's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, even with every single Akatsuki member at full health and fully rested Madara would be hard to defeat. So we need new ideas," Pein told everyone.

"Hidden Leaf Village Ninjas," Sakura answered.

"Would they help us?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yes," Sakura answered.

Kisame span around Sakura, pulling hi sword from his back and slicing it through the air behind Sakura. Sakura was pulled backwards into Pein and watched as Kisame was forced back a step. Hidan ran at Madara, his blade in his hand. Sasori joined in the fight with his puppets and Deidara with his clay bee like creatures that were trying to get to attach to Madara. Sakura stood in front of Pein, as Pein watched the Akatsuki and tried to find of a way to take him down. Sasori was pulled forward as Madara grabbed his chakra strings and yanked him forward; Deidara was hit with a puppet as Madara swung Sasori's puppet at Deidara. Sakura jumped forward, towards Madara. Madara completely dodged Sakura's double kunai attack and landed behind Sakura. Sakura stepped forward as Kisame swung his sword at Madara. Sasori grabbed Sakura with his chakra stings and helped her flip over Madara and land on the ground behind him. Madara grabbed the chakra strings and performed one hand sign and zapped lightning along the strings. Sasori shouted as the lightning hit him and he fell to the floor panting. Hidan was in front of Sasori; Hidan had his blade in front of him, protecting Sasori and himself. Madara forced Kisame away from him and performed rapid hands signs. Lightning echoed from Madara, bolts flew through the air from Madara, hitting mostly the floor but also all the Akatsuki. Pein jumped backwards, trying to dodge the lightning but he was too slow and it hit him also. The Akatsuki screamed as the lightning ran through their bodies continuously pinning them to the floor.

"No," Sakura shouted, sending all of the energy left in her body back against Madara's lightning.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	54. Book 1: Chapter 52

Itachi's Promise: Fifty-two

The Akatsuki stood weakly to their feet and ran at Madara, Madara stepped backwards from being kicked, punched and trying to dodge the Akatsuki's weapons. Madara left the edge of the building nearby and looked down at the ground, Madara disappeared from the edge of the building and the Akatsuki looked round for Sakura to congratulate her. The Akatsuki looked backwards, seeing Sakura still lying on the ground, she hadn't moved since she had sent all her energy through the lightning and into Madara. The entire Akatsuki ran to Sakura's side, Pein knelt down at Sakura's side and pulled her body up into a sitting position and tried to wake her up. Pein looked up at everyone with worry and then back down at Sakura.

"Out my way," Pein ordered.

Pein quickly picked Sakura's not breathing body up and began the short journey towards the hospital. Pein ran as fast as he could, until finally he reached the hospital. The nurses saw Sakura and ran to Pein's side.

"Get the trolley," One nurse yelled.

A nurse came running into the room with a bed and another one can running into the room with a crash cart. Pein laid Sakura down on the bed and watched as they quickly set up the cart and tried to revive Sakura; Pein stood to the side, watching as Sakura's body lifted from the bed when it was zapped and then returned to lying flat. The rest of the Akatsuki burst through the door; they stopped as they saw leader standing to the side with Sakura lying absolutely still on the hospital bed.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, from across the room.

Pein's eyes snapped to Sasuke and he appeared in front of him, Sasuke stepped back and tried to see round Pein.

"Pein, get out of the way," Sasuke ordered.

Pein set his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked back at Sakura one last time before forcing Sasuke back down the hallway. Sasuke shouted as Pein physically stopped Sasuke from being anywhere near Sakura. Pein pinned Sasuke to a wall, when they were far enough away in Pein's opinion. As Pein forced Sasuke to the wall, he spotted the tears that were falling down his face.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered, lowering his head and looking down at his feet.

Pein pulled Sasuke close and hugged the much younger ninja, Sasuke didn't hug Pein back but he was did lean in towards Pein.

"Is she dead?" Sasuke asked, his voice soft and weak.

"I hope not Sasuke, I hope not," Pein replied, looking down the hallway from the way they came.

_Hospital Waiting Room – Hours Later_

Itachi sat on the floor with Sasuke wrapped under his arm; the Akatsuki sat slouched around in the chairs of the waiting room. Mikoto sat curled next to Pein with silent tears running down her face. Kakashi stood in the doorway of the waiting room, asking the nurses if anything else could be done. Naruto also sat on the floor, across the room from Sasuke and Itachi.

"Tsunade, there has to be something we can do," Kakashi said, as Tsunade stopping in front of him and sighed sadly.

"There is nothing," Tsunade answered, bowing her head low.

"Stop," Itachi yelled, the first thing he had said since he had heard the news.

"Itachi…" Mikoto began, surprised at her sons out burst.

"Stop, everything just stop," Itachi yelled, standing to his feet and running from the room.

"Kisame, follow him," Pein ordered.

Kisame stood and ran after his younger partner, Kisame spotted as he was walking into the hospital room Sakura was in. Kisame sighed; he sat down against the wall and waited for Itachi to come out. Inside Itachi sat down next Sakura and held her cold hand in his. Itachi ran his thumb across the top of Sakura's hand. Sakura lay in the bed like a doll, not moving, never moving. Itachi stayed with Sakura as tears ran down his face and his emotions from all the years become to appear, after everything he is, everything he had done, he couldn't even save one person.

_Hours Later_

"Itachi, time to leave," Tsunade ordered, slowly opening the door and stepping into the room to find both Itachi and Sakura missing.

"Find me Itachi Uchiha, NOW," Tsunade yelled, Anbu appeared nodding one to Tsunade and then disappearing again.

Tsunade looked at the empty room and then stormed back to the waiting room, everyone in the waiting room looked up as Tsunade entered, they could all see and feel the anger that Tsunade had.

"Itachi, as taken Sakura's body," Tsunade growled, her anger barely contained.

Pein jumped from the seat, landing in front of Hidan and quickly covering his mouth before he could say anything stupid.

"We will find him straight away," Pein said, herding the Akatsuki from the waiting room and forcing Hidan out as quick as he could.

Pein stood at the village gates, no idea where Itachi was headed and no way of tracking him since Itachi had left his ring at the Uchiha compound.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	55. Book 1: Chapter 53

Itachi's Promise: Fifty-three

Itachi ran through the trees, his arms wrapped tightly around Sakura as she lay limply in his arms. Even though his legs arched and tears fall freely down his face Itachi continued on. Itachi ran towards where no one would find him, he ran towards where no one could ever find her. Itachi finally got lost; he stood on the edge of a cliff with sweat running from his body and Sakura still in his arms. Itachi laid Sakura gently down away from the cliff and began to dig, for hours Itachi dug deeper and deeper into the top of the cliff. Until he had created a one metre deep, one metre wide and two metres long hole. Itachi picked Sakura up and set her down in the hole; Itachi took one last look at Sakura, before he went about pushing the first load of sand back into the hole. As the sand hit Sakura's body, Sakura's eyes snapped open. Itachi went to push more sand into the hole when Sakura jumped out and ran at Itachi. Itachi stood there in confusion and surprise, until Sakura pulled a kunai from her pouch and slicing at Itachi. Itachi stepped back and then dodged as Sakura aimed for his head; Sakura grabbed Itachi's shirt and slammed him into the ground before running off into the forest. Itachi sat up on the ground and stared at the empty hole.

"What the hell?" Itachi whispered, his face pale and his tears no longer running down his face.

_In Sakura's Head – Sakura and Inner_

"Inner, what is happening?" Sakura asked.

"You are dead," Inner replied.

"I know," Sakura replied sadly.

"Don't be so sad, you can't die yet," Inner said.

"But you already said I was dead, so how can I be alive?" Sakura questioned.

"You used your life force to injurer Madara and save the Akatsuki, so I have temporary taken over your body until you recover," Inner replied.

"Taken over my body?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, for example at the moment I am running through a forest away from Itachi," Inner told Sakura.

"Itachi, why away from him? He must be worried sick," Sakura said.

"I know, what we have a limited time frame before you take over the body again and that will decide where or not you will survive," Inner answered.

"Fine, what do 'we' need to do?" Sakura asked.

"Find Madara and take away the energy that was you transferred to him," Inner replied, Sakura sighed as Inner continued to talk and Sakura barely listened.

_Hidden Leaf Village – 4 Days after Sakura and Itachi had gone missing_

The Akatsuki had returned, finding Itachi in the middle of the nowhere. The Akatsuki had brought Itachi home; Tsunade yelled at him as he walked through the gates, but he didn't say anything just stood before Tsunade and allowed her to yell. Tsunade stepped closer to Itachi and look down at him; Itachi remained quiet and still. Tsunade sent Itachi to the hospital and he had yet to speak or even ask to leave the hospital (Note: Itachi hates hospitals).

"Why isn't he talking?" Tsunade asked Pein, as they sat in her office talking.

"I don't know, but it reminders me of a when he first arrived in the Akatsuki after killing his family. He wouldn't talk at all, it took weeks for him to say anything," Pein told Tsunade.

"We still have to find out where he put Sakura," Tsunade said.

"I think it would be better if we didn't know. He obviously buried her," Pein replied.

"Yeah, I kind of agree," Tsunade said, spinning in her chair to view the village through her window.

" Tsunade, I must go. The Akatsuki and I are having our daily visiting of Itachi," Pein replied.

Tsunade stood from her chair and looked towards Pein, as he waved and disappeared.

_Madara's Base_

Inner hid in the shadows as she heard Madara walked towards her, as Madara walked pasted the spot where Inner was hiding. Inner watched as Madara limped past her towards the stairs. Inner slowly stepped from the shadows and watched Madara walked, his legs shaking and his body barely able to stay upright.

"Madara, how are you going?" Inner asked, stepping from the shadows.

Madara turned towards Sakura and growled.

"Leave me alone; I could still kill you," Madara growled, truth being he could probably beat Sakura but not Sakura and Inner working together.

"No, you could kill Sakura, but not me," Inner said, Madara stepped back knowing that Inner had taken over Sakura's body.

Inner stepped closer to Madara, her hands grabbed at his throat and she tightened her grip. Madara grabbed at Inner's hands, Madara was forced back as Inner kicked him in the chest. As Madara hit the wall Madara, Inner was quickly jumped forward and grabbed Madara by the throat and looked him in the eye.

"You will die," Inner said, taking her other hand and snapping Madara's neck with one swift move.

Inner screamed as Sakura's energy suddenly increased and she was once again pushed deeper into the back of Sakura's mind. Sakura once again took control of her body and fell to her knees from not being use to having a body. Sakura looked around, finding herself in Madara's base once again. Sakura looked straight ahead and froze; Madara was lying on the floor in front of her. Sakura stood up and looked down at the body again.

"Madara?" Sakura questioned, there was no answer so Sakura continued to back away.

Sakura turned and ran, as she saw the front door. A hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled back towards someone, Sakura looked at the person holding her wrist to find Madara standing next to her.

"Madara?" Sakura asked, trying to pull away

'Inner, why try killing me you know I'm immortal," Madara told Sakura, Sakura looked at Madara and bit her lip.

"Let me go, Madara," Sakura ordered, ignoring the fact that Madara thought she was Inner.

"Inner, why so mean after you just killed me?" Madara asked, Sakura froze from a second Inner had killed Madara.

"Inner, killed you," Sakura whispered, Madara released Sakura and stared down at her.

"You are Sakura, aren't you?" Madara questioned, Sakura nodded.

Madara sighed and forced Sakura back into the wall, Sakura pushed back against Madara but she was too weak to fight against his size and strength. After struggling for a minute, Sakura stopped and smiled up at Madara.

"I've had enough of this," Sakura said, leaning back against the wall and looking to the side.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	56. Book 1: Chapter 54

Itachi's Promise: Fifty-four

"Itachi, talk to us," Kisame said, watching Itachi and trying to get him to say something, anything.

"Sakura, owes me a sharingan," Orochimaru told Itachi, as he stood in the doorway of Itachi's hospital room.

"Sakura, doesn't owe you…anything," Itachi shouted, drifting off to a whisper as he knew exactly where Sakura was.

Itachi jumped from the bed, opened the closest that held his now clean uniform and gathered it up in his arms. Itachi darted into the bathroom, changed and stepped out looking at the Akatsuki.

"I know where Sakura is," Itachi said; the Akatsuki stared at each other and then at Itachi.

"Itachi, Sakura is dead," Kisame told Itachi.

"Yeah, and her corpse ran away from me as I was about to bury it," Itachi replied, the Akatsuki thought Itachi was insane.

"Itachi, she is dead," Pein repeated, Itachi looked at Pein and shook his head.

"Sakura, isn't dead," Itachi said.

"Itachi, she is," Pein insisted, Itachi shook his head continuously.

"No, she is alive," Itachi repeated.

"She isn't," Pein said.

"She is alive," Itachi screamed, Kisame tapped Pein on the shoulder before he went to say anything more.

"Pein, he isn't lying," Kisame said, knowing that Itachi was sure in his own mind that Sakura was alive and that he knew where she was.

Pein and Kisame looked back at Itachi, to find him completely gone.

"What do you propose Kisame, follow him?" Pein asked.

"Yes," Kisame replied.

_Madara's Base_

Sakura was once again forced into Madara's sleeping quarters; he closed and locked the door behind them before leaving her side and walking over to his bed and lying painfully down. Sakura sat down on one of the two couches and watched as Madara tried to make himself comfortable on the bed with his injuries. Madara groaned in pain, Sakura stood and walked to Madara's side. Sakura lifted her hands to Madara's chest and allowed her healing energy to enter Madara's body, after a moment Sakura changed the energy to a damaging energy and began to feed it into his body. Madara left the change and grabbed Sakura's wrists.

"Madara, let me go. You know I'm one of the only people who can undo what has happened to you," Sakura told Madara.

"I don't want to die yet," Madara told Sakura.

"Why not, haven't you lived long enough?" Sakura questioned.

"Not yet, I need to destroy the Leaf Village for what they have done," Madara answered, Sakura sighed and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Madara, just forget it. I nor anyone else will let you destroy the village," Sakura told Madara.

"No one can kill me, so in the end I will always win," Madara answered.

Sakura walked away from Madara and sat down on the couches again; Sakura pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her. Sakura closed her eyes and she was soon asleep; as she slept Madara laid a blanket on her and left the room. Madara sat on the steps leading up to the second floor; Madara watched the front door knowing that someone was going to find him and soon. Madara must have sat on the steps for hours until, Sakura walked into his view at the bottom of the steps.

"Madara?" Sakura asked, Madara turned his attention from everything and pinned it completely on Sakura.

"Yes," Madara answered.

"Nothing…no…something…um," Sakura began, Madara watched Sakura as she was making a complete fool of herself.

Sakura stopped talking and took a breath in, Madara waited for her to start again. Sakura glanced away for a second, then back at Madara.

"Why do you hate the village?" Sakura blurted out.

"You're going to need to sit down Sakura," Madara said, patting the steps beside him.

Sakura walked up the steps towards Madara; Sakura stopped when she reached the same step as Madara and sat down beside him.

"What exactly do you want to do you want to know?" Madara asked.

"Everything," Sakura replied, turning her body towards Madara and laying her hands gently on her lap before waiting for Madara to begin.

"For the start?" Madara asked

"Yes," Sakura said firmly.

Sakura didn't dare interrupt Madara as he spoke, Sakura's whole attention was on Madara and his attention was on her letting her what exactly happened. He didn't leave out how he had killed of many important ninjas and how he had once begin a traitor of the Leaf Village. Nor did he omit the mention of his entanglement with the Haruno clan and Sakura's great grandmother, Sakura smiled when he mentioned the Haruno clan for the first time and she learnt things about the clan she had yet to know. Madara finished his long story with a sigh and Sakura tilted her head to the side and remembered Madara's story.

"Madara, I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, barely able to keep her tears from completely falling.

"No need to be sorry, Sakura I'm soon going to have my revenge," Madara replied, standing up and walking down the steps, leaving Sakura sitting on the steps.

"Madara, please just…" Sakura began.

"Sakura, I need revenge," Madara told Sakura, Sakura stood from where she had sat and faced Madara.

"Your scared of dying," Sakura shouted; Madara was right in front of Sakura and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"I'm not scared of anything," Madara growled.

"Yes, you are. You're scared of dying," Sakura whispered, Madara threw Sakura off the steps and into the nearest wall.

Sakura landed harshly on the floor, she sat up slowly and looked at Madara. Tears stung Sakura's eyes, as her vision blurred from the tears.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	57. Book 1: Chapter 55

Itachi's Promise: Fifty-five

"I'm not scared of anything," Madara growled, jumping from the stairs and landing in front of Sakura.

"Obviously are," Sakura whispered, glaring up at Madara.

Madara reached down, grabbed the front of Sakura's collar and slammed her against the wall. Sakura was pulled away from the wall; she was forced back into the wall. Sakura groaned lightly as she looked up at Madara and was pulled completely away from wall and thrown back towards the stairs, Sakura landed just before the steps and rolled once before stopping. Sakura pushed her upper body from the floor and looked over at Madara.

"Madara, stop," Sakura told Madara, backing up towards the steps and pulling away from Madara as he headed towards her.

"I don't think you understand my powers, little girl," Madara teased, still walking towards Sakura.

Sakura stopped as her back pushed against the hard stone of the wall; Sakura turned her head away and tightly closed her eyes. Madara reached Sakura and knelt down before her, Sakura quickly tried to pull away from Madara as he rested out to touch her.

"You're so young, but it has to happen," Madara whispered, grabbing Sakura by the neck and pinning her back up against the wall.

_Outside of Madara's Base – Forest_

Itachi flew through the forest, his legs hurting from the miles he had ran in such a short time while the other Akatsuki members ran somewhere behind him in the forest. Itachi saw Madara's huge base and smiled, he slowed down and began walking towards the Madara's Base. Itachi took a short breath in and looked towards the front door that lay wide open. Itachi sped up and walked towards the door and looked inside; Itachi would have been forced back in fear if he hadn't dashed forward to reach Sakura's side. Itachi knelt on the floor beside Sakura and pulled her into her arms, Itachi gently shook Sakura and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Itachi," Sakura groaned, slowly opening her eyes and staring up at Itachi.

Itachi sighed and relaxed back against the wall; his eyes closing for a minute and his arms tightening around Sakura. Within a second of Itachi resting back against the wall, someone stepped into the room and looked down at Itachi.

"Look what we have here," Madara said, walking over towards Itachi and Sakura.

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he looked across the room at Madara; Itachi pulled his arms around Sakura closer and tried to protect her body against his.

"Madara, go away," Itachi ordered, glancing from Sakura and to the older Uchiha.

"Why should I? This is my place after all," Madara replied, smirking down at Sakura's limp body.

A silence filled the room for a minute, before Madara spoke again.

"She is impossible to kill," Madara told Itachi; Itachi looked up at Madara confused and then back at Sakura.

"She is impossible to give up, like a drug that you're addicted to," Itachi replied.

"You really love her," Madara said, Itachi nodded.

"More than anything in the entire world," Itachi answered, after a minute.

"Protect her until the day I will return," Madara said, vanishing in a thick cloud of smoke.

_**To Be Continued**._..Please Comment.


	58. Book 1: Chapter 56

Itachi's Promise: Fifty-six

"Sakura, are you okay?" Itachi asked, pulling Sakura's body a tiny bit away from his body and looking down gently towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura whispered, weakly trying to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep, my young cherry blossom," Itachi ordered, pushing his body up and straightening up.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Kisame asked, walking through the door and into the building.

Itachi looked away from Sakura and up towards where the Akatsuki stood; the Akatsuki walked around Itachi creating a circle around him. Itachi glanced at each of the Akatsuki, before turning his attention towards Pein.

"Itachi, she is dead," Pein gently told Itachi.

"No she isn't, just look at her. She is alive," Itachi replied.

"Itachi, she is…" Pein began, his eyes pinned on Sakura as she pulled her arm up from beside her body and stroked her fingers along Itachi's arm.

"What were you saying, Pein?" Itachi asked, his signature smirk spread across his face.

"Nothing," Pein answered, letting a smile grace his features for a few mini-seconds.

"He normally always has something to say," Sakura whispered weakly, closing her eyes again and leaning her head against Itachi's shoulder.

"Shhh, we need to get her home Pein," Itachi said.

"I know, are you fit enough to carry her?" Pein asked.

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"Then let's move," Pein replied.

_Hidden Leaf Village Hospital – Three Days later_

"I'm perfectly fine now," Sakura said.

"You still need to rest, I don't want you getting hurt," Itachi said.

Sakura smiled and then looked up to see Mikoto standing in her hospital room doorway.

"Mum, um…why are you here?" Itachi asked.

"Do I need to have a reason to see my son and his future wife?" Mikoto questioned.

"Yes, maybe…no," Itachi said, not keeping eye contact with his mum.

"Itachi Uchiha, give me one answer and one answer only," Mikoto scolded.

I smiled as Itachi, looked away trying to think of which answer he was going to give to his mum.

"Yes, you do need a reason," Itachi answered, his expression blank and a glint of something trouble in.

Mikoto grabbed a book from the coffee table at the side of the room and soon held the book and hit the side of Itachi's head with it. Itachi held his hand up to try and stop his mum from hitting his head and leaned back away from her.

"I was joking," Itachi said, after his mum hit him on the stomach with a book.

"Your too serious to joke," Mikoto told Itachi.

Itachi looked back at Sakura, she smiled gently and held her hand out to Itachi and waited for him to take it.

"I love you, Sakura," Itachi said, taking Sakura's hand and lightly kissing the top of his hand.

"Not as much as I love you," Sakura replied.

"Awww, so cute. I knew they were going to be the cute couple ever," Ino sighed, popping her head over Mikoto's shoulder and looking into the hospital room.

"I'm really starting to hate her," Itachi whispered, into Sakura's ear.

"Be nice," Sakura whispered back.

"Sakura, it's so good to see you," Ino shouted, running to Sakura's side and engulfing her in a tight hug.

Sakura reached into Ino's hug and smiled as she felt Itachi tighten his grip on her hand. Ino let Sakura go, then stood back smiling as she and Mikoto watched Itachi and Sakura exchange glances.

"Can everyone please leave now," Sakura asked.

"Why so you can have Itachi all to yourself?" Ino asked in a happy and hinting manner.

"No, I just want to talk to him," I answered, an embarrassed smile gracing my features.

"Yeah, right. What do you really want to do?" Ino asked.

"Ino, it is time to go now. Let Itachi and Sakura rest; Sakura is being released from the hospital in a few hours.

"But I want to stay and talk with Sakura, can't Itachi leave," Ino asked.

"No, now leave," Mikoto ordered.

In the end Mikoto ended by grabbing Ino by the ear and pulling her out of the room and then out of the hospital. Itachi stayed by Sakura's side; he did until it reached the time for Sakura to be released. Itachi quickly signed Sakura out, he grabbed Sakura's bag of things that all different people had brought to the hospital.

"Sakura, I will drop you home and then some stuff from me house and return to you," Itachi told Sakura, as they walked down the streets towards Sakura's apartment.

"I can walk home alone, Itachi. You go to your own house and I will go to mine, I will see you then," Sakura said, walking down the left alley and leaving Itachi stood in the middle of the street.

Itachi looking in the direction of the Uchiha compound; then towards where Sakura was walking away from him. Itachi ran after Sakura, he couldn't left her alone to walk the streets just yet.

"Sakura," Itachi said, running up behind Sakura and stopping by her side.

"I'm not going to leave you, I've got extra clothes and other stuff at your apartment already," Itachi answered, setting his pace to match Sakura's.

"Okay…hang on a minute. Why is your stuff in my apartment?" I asked, stopping and looking at Itachi.

"Sometimes I didn't want to go home, so I slept at your apartment and got fresh clothes in the early hours of the morning," Itachi told Sakura.

"Okay, but wouldn't you want to be around your family?" Sakura asked.

"No, I feel guilty and trapped when I'm around them," Itachi replied.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered.

Sakura and Itachi walked the rest of the way in a slow yet steady pace; between them they chatted quietly about unimportant topics. Itachi opened the door to Sakura's apartment and lead Sakura inside; Itachi pulled a kunai from his back pocket and threw it across the room. A short scream was heard in the darkness and the kunai hitting the wall.

"What was that for?" Sasuke yelled from the darkness.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi growled.

"Same reason as you, to look after Sakura," Sasuke replied, stepping into the light to allow Sakura and Itachi to see him.

Sasuke gripped the side of his arm, as blood dipped through his fingers and down towards the floor. Sakura sighed; she left Itachi's side and walked to Sasuke. Sakura raised her hands to Sasuke's wound, with a single swipe of her hand the wound was gone and the only thing left in its place was the ripped shirt.

**_To Be Continued_**..._Please Comment_


	59. Book 1: Chapter 57

Itachi's Promise: Fifty-seven

"You can leave now, Sasuke," Itachi said, walking up behind Sakura and standing right behind her.

"I think I will stay the night, mum knows so she won't be worried," Sasuke replied.

"Fine, you get the couch," Itachi told Sasuke, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her down the hallway towards the main and only bedroom.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke shouted, trailing after Itachi and Sakura.

Itachi stopped in the hallway; he let Sakura step before him and turned round to face his brother. Itachi tilted his head to the side and watched as his little brother stop and wait for Itachi to say something.

"Want something?" Itachi asked.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's bedroom," Itachi answered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked panicked.

"Itachi, Sasuke stop the argument and just get in the bedroom," Sakura ordered, stepping out of the way.

After neither Itachi or Sasuke moved; Sakura grabbed the back of Itachi's shirt and pulled him backwards towards the bedroom. As Itachi stepped back, Sakura stepped forwards and took the front of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him forward a step.

"In now," Sakura ordered.

Both the Uchihas entered Sakura's bedroom, they both waited for Sakura to come into the room. When Sakura entered she walked straight to her bed and reached under the pillow to grab her pyjamas; Sakura left the room a minute later without a single word. Returning to the room, within minutes of her leaving. She was dressed in a black singlet and black three quarter leggings. Sakura leaned against the doorframe and watched the two boys as they stood looking at her.

"Itachi, Sasuke, you need to get ready for bed," Sakura ordered.

The two Uchiha Brothers glanced at each other, and then walked from the room. Itachi quickly changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue shirt, while Sasuke changed into blue pants. The two brothers returned to the bedroom door to find Sakura lying on the bed already asleep. Sakura's gaze were gently closed, her hands had wrapped around the sheets. Itachi walked to the side of the bed and knelt down. Running his hand down Sakura's cheek and on to her neck. Itachi glanced up at his brother to see, Sasuke standing in the middle of the room looking down at Sakura.

"Let 's let her sleep in peace," Itachi said, standing from his spot and heading towards the door.

"Night Sakura," Sasuke whispered, leaving the room with Itachi.

Itachi and Sasuke walked down the hall into the living room, Itachi grabbed two blanks from the store cupboard on the way. Reaching the living room, Itachi took one couch, while Sasuke took the other.

_Six in the Next Morning_

"Sakura, wake up. Sakura, hurry up. We have training with Kakashi in five minutes," Naruto shouted from outside Sakura's front door, while knocking rapidly on the door.

"Is he crazy or something?" Itachi asked his brother as they sat up on the couches.

"Not officially," Sasuke answered.

"Why not?" Itachi growled.

"It's Naruto, does there need to be another reason?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sakura, hurry up and get your lazy butt out of bed," Naruto shouted, banging harshly on the door.

Itachi stood from the couch along with Sasuke; silently the two brothers crossed the room and stopped just in front of the door. Sasuke reached for the door handle and pulled the door open. Naruto stood frozen just outside the door; Naruto stood watching the two brothers.

"Mrs Haruno, is unable to be in your company today," Itachi said formally.

Naruto took a step back and looked towards Sasuke; both the Uchiha brothers had the same express on their faces until they felt someone set their hands down on their lower backs. Sasuke and Itachi glanced over their shoulders to see Sakura stood quietly looking up at them.

"Sorry," Itachi and Sasuke apologised.

"Sakura, get's go train," Naruto screamed, Sakura shook her head.

"I can't doctors orders," Sakura replied.

"But Sakura," Naruto winced.

"Naruto, I need to take the two Uchihas home, before their mother begins to worry," Sakura said, glancing either side at the two Uchihas.

"Okay," Naruto signed.

"Thank you for understanding Naruto," Sakura replied.

"I will come and help you, then I can grab some cookies from Mikoto," Naruto cheered.

Sakura returned to the room, she closed her door and quickly changed from her pyjamas to her casual clothes and then opened the door to hear the sound of Sasuke talking with Naruto. Sakura slowly walked down the hall and peered into the living room; Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi all sat around the room talking (Sasuke and Naruto were talking). Sakura leant against the wall and watched her teammates and future husband; after a second Itachi looked back at her and stared at her as she stared at the two Uchihas and Uzamaki. Itachi jumped over the back of the couch and landed in front of Sakura.

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Sakura answered, noticing that Itachi and Sasuke had returned to their normal ninja clothes and were ready to leave.

Exiting the house, Sakura locked the door. Itachi took the key from Sakura and slipped it in his ninja pouch, then took Sakura's hand in his. Naruto and Sasuke walked ahead arguing about god knows what and Itachi and Sakura lingered behind chatting between themselves.

"I want to get married soon," Itachi told Sakura, Sakura raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Of all the questions you ask the stupidest question, one you already know the answer to and need no help answering for yourself," Itachi replied.

"So I'm stupid now?" Sakura asked, pulling her hand out of Itachi's and glaring at him.

"That's not what I meant. I'm so sorry," Itachi answered panicked.

"I'm joking, Itachi," Sakura replied, taking his hand again and holding it between her hands as they continued to walk.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment.

Thank you for all the reviews

I need advice, I'm unsure of whether to make this story into a third part story or just keep it as it is. PLEASE HELP!


	60. Book 1: Chapter 58

Itachi's Promise: Fifty-eight

_**Warning Lemon at the End**_

_Three Weeks Later – The Wedding_

Sakura stood at one end of the large hallway, no buries and in perfect condition. At the opposite end stood her love, best friend, comrade, enemy and the person she wanted to stay with her whole life; Itachi Uchiha. Itachi in black, while Sakura was in white. Across the church sat hundreds of people, all the ninjas Itachi and/or Sakura had worked with, entire Uchiha family, hospital staff, all friends, family and everyone else how had something good to do with Sakura's and Itachi's life. Sakura stepped towards Itachi; Itachi's eyes where glued to her. Her lips, her body, her eyes, her smile; every inch of her. Stepping up next to Itachi; Itachi took her hand in his and they faced each other, ignoring every other people in the room. Itachi and Sakura spoke what was needed, never taking their attention from each other even for a second. Saying their 'I dos', Itachi kissed Sakura. He completely took over Sakura's lips, pulling her as close to him as possible and enjoying the fell of her body against him. Everyone cheered, they laughed and the Uchiha family began to hug each other; so happy that Itachi had found a bride that he truly loved. Itachi easily lifted Sakura up in his arms; he walked down the aisle in long easily steps stepping out into the sunlight. The sun shined down on to Sakura's sparkly white wedding dress as she lay in Itachi's arms.

"Your mine forever now," Itachi told Sakura.

"Just as you are mine forever," Sakura replied.

As everyone came out from the church, Itachi set Sakura down on the floor and turned to look as his family, Sakura's family, friends and other people came walking out of the church and began to wave the couple goodbye as they walked away from the church and back towards Sakura's apartment. Sakura changed from her wedding dress, into her normal ninja clothes. She grabbed her back pouch and backpack before meeting Itachi in the living room. Itachi took Sakura's hand; they ran through the village. Itachi ran ahead of Sakura as they reached the wall, he cupped his hands together and pushed Sakura up and over the wall as her foot hit his hands. Itachi scaled the wall and they were off running into the forest; reaching an old villa Itachi and Sakura slowed their pace and entered the villa. An old woman greeted they as they walked in the door. Itachi let Sakura talk to the woman because she seemed to be able to talk with people a lot easier than he could. They had already arranged for the room, so all Sakura had to do was sign a few papers and then they were free to go up to the room.

"Let's go," Sakura called, pulling Itachi from his day dreaming state.

"Okay," Itachi replied, following after Sakura.

Sakura almost ran up the stairs and entered the room; she dropped her bag on the couch and looked around the room. Itachi watched Sakura sit gracefully on the bed and look towards him.

"Sakura…" Itachi began.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, cutting Itachi off.

"I don't know how," Itachi began, his cheeks flushed red and he looked towards the ground.

"I don't, that is the fun of it," Sakura answered, because of all her medical training she managed to say it in a very professional.

"What if I hurt you?" Itachi asked, looking up at Sakura.

"Your not going to hurt me and even if you do I'm a medical ninja, I can heal myself," Sakura answered.

"But…" Itachi began.

Sakura stood from the bed and appeared in front of Itachi in a second, she smiled gently to him and pulled him towards the bed. Sakura pushed Itachi back and let him sit on the edge of the bed. Sakura pushed his legs open and stepped between his legs; Itachi sat on the bed in shock.

"Sakura…" Itachi tried to say.

"Itachi, I love you," Sakura whispered.

Itachi lay back on the bed and pulled Sakura down with him; Itachi rolled over so Sakura was beneath him. Itachi used his arms to help keep most of his weight off Sakura; Itachi leaned down pressing his lips against Sakura's and then instincts took over. Sakura pushed back against Itachi in lust, she pulled her arms from the sleeves of her shirt as Itachi pulled it from her body. Sakura kissed Itachi's chest as he pulled his shirt from his body and tossed it to the floor. Sakura must have kissed Itachi thousands of times by the time they were finished. Sakura lay on her back, while Itachi lay over her. The head of his penis at her entrance and fear returning to his eyes; Sakura stroked Itachi's cheek and kissed him once on the lips and he gently began to push in. Sakura gasped in surprise and pleasure and Itachi stopped. Sweat fell from his body and he moved further in.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


	61. Book 2: Prologue

Itachi's Promise: Prologue

Standing at the window, Itachi watched as the rain fell down the windows and the cold air filtered slowly into the room. His expression blank as he looked out the window and saw the rain fall from the skies, his mind worried on Sakura's life as he tried to ensure a way of keeping Sakura completely safe from Madara.

"Itachi, come back to bed," Sakura whispered, looking up to see her lover standing at the window with a growl on his face.

"In a minute," Itachi replied, not turning to look at Sakura.

Sakura slipped from the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body and walking to Itachi's side. Sakura stood at Itachi's side; she looked at the window before turning her attention completely towards him. Sakura wrapped her arms around her chest and hugged him tightly, Itachi smiled down at her and lifted his hands and rested them down against Sakura's back. Itachi felt Sakura smile as he rested his hands on her back.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Stop Madara, before he can take you," Itachi replied, looking down at his wife.

"How?" Sakura's suddenly shaky voice asked.

"Unlike how Sasuke tried to stop me," Itachi answered.

"Thank you," Sakura replied; Itachi hugged Sakura tighter and watched as the rain fell from the sky he knew Madara was somewhere out there soaked and planning.

To Be Continued**_...Please Comment._****_  
_**

Enjoy the first chapter of Itachi's Promise: Book 2


	62. Book 2: Chapter One

Itachi's Promise: Chapter One

It has been two years since the night that Itachi and Sakura stood at the window, watching and thinking of what still had to come. Since then much has happened, with the Uchiha clan, Akatsuki and Hidden Leaf Village. The Akatsuki are currently living with in the Hidden Leaf Village nearby the Uchiha compound; allowing Mikoto to always make food for them and bring it over. Sakura and Itachi are currently living in their own house near the center of the Uchiha compound, along with their ten month old son; Daisuke

"Mummy, Uncle Sasuke is here," Daisuke called, as he looked out the front window and waved to his uncle.

From the living room a loud scream was heard from Sasuke's four-month-old daughter, Yuuki. Itachi stood beside Yuuki and smiled as she waited for her father to walk into the room, as Sakura let Sasuke into the house and he walked into the same room as Yuuki, her scream filled the house. Itachi had vanished from the room and Sakura was already gone. Sasuke sighed and pulled his small daughter up into his arms.

"Yuuki, you really have got to stop screaming," Sasuke complained.

The baby looked blankly at Sasuke and then began to suddenly laugh; Sasuke sighed again and looked around for his older brother and step-sister/friend/teammate.

"Hello, Sasuke," Sakura greeted, entering the room along with Itachi and Daisuke.

"Hello Sakura…Daisuke and…Itachi," Sasuke greeted; looking across the room towards his older brother.

"Mikoto, has invited us over for dinner are you going?" Sakura asked, already knowing that Sasuke had been invited and was planning on not turning up.

"No, I'm busy," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, I agree with you. Your mother will be so thankful that you have agreed to attend, Sasuke," Sakura replied, Itachi in the background smirked.

"I'm not going," Sasuke replied.

"Do you want to bet?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, not seeing the smirk that was sent between Daisuke and Sakura.

"You lose," Itachi replied, watching as Sakura tapped Sasuke on the back of the neck and he was on the floor, while Yuuki sat calmly in Sakura's arms.

"Let's go," Sakura told Itachi, Itachi nodded.

Itachi swung his little brother over his shoulder and waited for Sakura; Sakura pulled Daisuke up into her arms. Yuuki lay in her left arm, while Daisuke sat against her hip. Smiling gently to the Sakura, Itachi followed her through the Uchiha compound (Itachi holding Sasuke and Sakura holding Yuuki and Daisuke).

"Mummy, look Mikoto is waiting," Daisuke shouted, seeing Mikoto standing in the doorway of the main Uchiha house.

"Itachi, what are you doing with your brother?" Mikoto asked, smiling gently at Sakura and her two grandkids before turning her attention to Itachi and Sasuke.

"Forcing him to come to dinner," Itachi answered.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and turned her attention to smothering her two grandkids; Mikoto took Yuuki from Sakura's arm and began whispering something gently to the small baby.

"Mikoto," A familiar voice called from inside the house.

"Out the front," Mikoto called in return, smiling at the small baby before looking back into the house.

"Mikoto, I think you are burning something," The voice called from the kitchen.

Mikoto handed Yuuki gently and swiftly back to Sakura, before dashing off into the house. Mikoto entered the kitchen running, being caught then pressed against a large warm body. Mikoto closed her eyes and smiled at the warm embrace; she looked up to see Pein's grey eyes staring down at her.

"Your late," Mikoto told him.

"Hello, to you too my love," Pein replied, looking up to see Sakura and Itachi watching them from the doorway.

"Hello," Pein greeted, releasing Mikoto before bowing to Sakura and Itachi.

"Hello Pein, it's been a while," Itachi replied, smirking to himself how Pein had just bowed to him.

"Yes," Pein agreed.

"How is your relationship with my mother going?" Itachi asked, his emotions not showing as he had the leader of the Akatsuki squirm.

"Fine, how about your with Sakura?" Pein asked, watching Daisuke stare at him the exact same way Itachi was staring at him.

"Brilliant, now Itachi be nice to Pein and Pein stop letting him affect you so much," Sakura ordered, letting Daisuke down to stand on his own two feet while she rocked Yuuki and then left the room.

"Excuse me," Itachi said, following his wife into the living room.

Sakura lay Yuuki down on the couch, while Itachi set Sasuke down on the opposite couch. Sakura ran her hand centimeters from Sasuke's hand; Sasuke jumped slightly, his eyes flipping open as he looked up at her.

"Hello Sasuke," Sakura said, sitting on the edge of the couch by Sasuke's chest and looking down at him.

"Please tell me you didn't," Sasuke begged.

Sakura smirked down at him, before looking up at Itachi to find him seated beside Yuuki.

"Mikoto is very happy you are here," Itachi told Sasuke.

"Great," Sasuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Sasuke, be more respectful to your big brother," Mikoto ordered, coming into the room.

_**Kitchen **_

"Pein, what are you doing?" Daisuke questioned.

"Stirring soup," Pein answered, looking down at the young Uchiha.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Because Grandma Mikoto told me to," Pein answered.

"So Grandma is the boss?" Daisuke asked, Pein stopped for a second looking down at the young Uchiha to make sure that it was really him.

"Why do you want to know that?" Pein asked, staring at the small Uchiha.

"Mikoto, is the boss isn't she," Daisuke said, a smirk on his face as he looked up at Pein.

"Mikoto, I need your assistance," Pein called.

Stepping into her kitchen Mikoto saw Pein and Daisuke standing staring at each other.

"Grandma, Pein is being mean," Daisuke pretend cried, running into Mikoto's arm and hugging her close.

Mikoto glared up at Pein; slowly Pein took a step back and looked around the room for all the possible escape routes.

To Be Continued**_...Please Comment._**


	63. Book 2: Chapter Two

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Two

Pein, Mikoto, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke and Daisuke along the dinning table. Pein had remained completely quiet since the event in the kitchen; Pein felt like he had two bruised ribs and a few broken ones. Glaring across the table at Daisuke sat beside his father, Daisuke smiled and laughed as he paid attention only to Mikoto.

"Daisuke, can you go check on Yuuki?" Itachi asked, pointing to the living room door.

Daisuke nodded and quickly left the room; Mikoto jumped over the table before anyone else could move. Pein's chair fell back as Mikoto landed on him and sent him crashing backwards into the floor. Mikoto's knees sat either side of Pein's hips as she grabbed Pein's hands and held them by his sides.

"You're being mean to my grandson," Mikoto growled, clearly angry.

"Mikoto, get off him," Sakura ordered, sitting back in her chair allowing her to cross her legs over each other.

"He made Daisuke upset and was just glaring at him," Mikoto replied.

"Yeah, my son is also too much like his father," Sakura said, glaring at her smirking husband.

"Itachi and Daisuke have been ganging up on Pein all week; two Uchihas is better than one," Sakura said.

Mikoto released Pein, climbing off him and sitting by his side.

"Can you two leave that sort of stuff for the bedroom?" Sasuke asked, Sakura and Itachi smiled and looked down at Mikoto and Pein seated on the floor.

"Mummy, Daddy, someone is here to talk to you," Daisuke said, running into the room.

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other, then bolted from the room into the living room. Pein, Mikoto and Sasuke followed quickly after, hoping and wishing it wasn't what Sakura and Itachi thought it was. Standing in the center of the family room stood a tall dark figure.

"Who are you?" Itachi ordered to know.

"Can't remember me?" The person questioned.

"Madara," Itachi growled.

"Yes, Itachi," Madara said, stepping forwards to be more clearly seen.

"You can't take her," Itachi growled.

"I don't want her, I want you to take something from me," Madara said, unbuttoning his cloak.

Itachi put his arm in front of Sakura and crouched slightly lower in case it was a trick; Everyone's breath was taken away when Madara parted his cloak to show a small black haired boy pressed against his leg. His head resting on Madara's hipbone while the boy's small hands held on to the bottom of Madara's shirt. The boy's body shook as his eyes scanned the room; landing on the group in front of him and Madara.

"Madara," The boy whispered, his voice cracking from non-use and his eyes never leaving the group before him.

"Hakiu, shhhh," Madara ordered coldly.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Some whore's child," Madara answered.

"That's what happens when you get woman pregnant, they sometimes trend to die," Sasuke said, watching Madara closely.

"I know," Madara growled.

The room was quiet until Yuuki high-pitched scream ran through the room; as the scream stopped Daisuke walked into the room and stood between his mum and dad watched the older boy as he hugged Madara's leg.

"Take him, or I will kill him," Madara ordered.

"What?" Daisuke shouted, both his parents stopping him from moving forwards after he shouted.

"Take him, or I will kill him," Madara repeated.

"Fine, leave him here and leave," Pein ordered.

Madara pulled the boy from his leg by the hair and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Sakura and Mikoto dashed to the small boy's side. Seeing his tears fall down his face and watching the sad completely fill his features.

"Hakiu, are you okay?" Sakura asked, putting her hands near the boy's chest to make sure all his major organs where working properly.

"Why is he so mean?" Hakiu asked, shaking as the words escaped his throat.

"I don't know," Sakura answered, sitting back on her heels and letting Hakiu tightly hug her.

Sasuke had crossed the room to Yuuki and picked her up in his arms, Daisuke watched his mother interact with the older boy and began to feel something bad and scary deep within his chest.

"Go check around the house and outside for any trace of Madara?" Mikoto ordered, standing up and walking to her oldest son and lover.

"Stay with Mummy and Grandma," Itachi ordered Daisuke; Daisuke nodded.

As soon as Daisuke agreed Itachi and Pein were gone.

"Sakura, let's get Hakiu some fresh clothes and a warm bath before he gets sick," Mikoto said, heading for the stairs with Daisuke and Sasuke (carrying Yuuki) following behind. Sakura lead the boy up the stairs into one of the smaller bathrooms.

"Take Daisuke and Yuuki, to the playroom," Sakura ordered, watching as Sasuke walked away with Daisuke and Yuuki.

Mikoto and Sakura took Hakiu into the bathroom, and then filled the bath with hot water. Hakiu refused to undress while Mikoto was in the room; Mikoto left the small bathroom leaving Sakura and Hakiu alone.

"Who are you?" Hakiu asked, as he pulled his small black jacket from his body and looked at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura answered, helping Hakiu to pull his black shirt from his body.

"Sa…k…ura, are the kids your?" Hakiu questioned.

"The boy, Daisuke is my little baby. The baby is Yuuki she is my niece," Sakura answered.

Hakiu stopped asking questions as the rest of his clothes were removed and dropped to the floor and he stepped into the bathtub.

To Be Continued**_...Please Comment._**


	64. Book 2: Chapter Three

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Three

"Sakura, are you in there?" Itachi asked, knocking on the bathroom door and waiting for a reply.

"Yeah," Sakura called, Itachi opened the door. Hakiu jumped from the bath he leapt over Sakura and stood in front of her.

Itachi stopped in the door seeing Hakiu jump in front of his wife and stop him from going anywhere near Sakura. Sakura looked at Itachi and stood, she set her hand down on Hakiu's shoulder and stepped past him.

"He's my husband," Sakura told Hakiu, wrapping a large, fluffy towel around him and kneeling down next to him.

"Husband? What is a husband?" Hakiu asked.

"He is married to me, to me he is my husband; my partner," Sakura said.

"Like a boyfriend?" Hakiu asked.

"Yes, but more permanent and more together and bonded," Sakura said, Itachi watched as Sakura rubbed the towel against the boy and smiled at him.

Hakiu smiled at Sakura, his eyes watching her hands as she pulled them away from his body and she set them down on his knees. Hakiu held the towel close, no longer shivering and no crying.

"Itachi, we need to find Hakiu some clothes," Sakura told Itachi.

"Hang on a minute," Itachi said, leaving the bathroom.

As Itachi walked into the playroom, Mikoto shoved a set of clothes into his arms and sent him straight back to the bathroom. Itachi stepped into the bathroom once again; passing the clothes to Sakura she held them up Hakiu.

"Get dressed," Sakura told Hakiu.

Hakiu reached out to take the clothes in his hands, when he suddenly stopped and cupped his left shoulder. Sakura reached up, putting her glowing hand down Hakiu's shoulder. Sighed as the healing chakra touched his skin and his hands wrapped around the edge of the clothes and he pulled them to his body, managing to keep the towel wrapped around him.

"Can you please leave?" Hakiu asked, looking up at Itachi.

"Come out when you are ready?" Sakura said, standing up and leaving the room with Itachi.

Hakiu stood alone in the bathroom, his hands barely holding the clothes as he dropped them to the ground and stared at himself through the mirror. The warm air cold against his skin as he saw his sad expression in the mirror, his features and his messy black hair clear against his almost white skin.

"Sakura, Madara is gone," Itachi told Sakura from outside.

"Yeah, I noticed," Sakura said.

"Sakura, wants wrong?" Itachi asked.

"He left his son, he just left him. Hakiu is scared to death of everyone; what did he do to that young boy?" Sakura asked, Itachi sighed pulling his wife in for a hug and watched as the bathroom door opened a crack a few seconds later.

"Hakiu, is everything okay?" Itachi asked, letting Sakura stand next to him again.

"No, I need help," Hakiu said, looking towards Sakura.

"Of course," Sakura answered, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Mikoto asked, walking up to Itachi before looking at the closed bathroom door.

"Nothing much, mum," Itachi answered.

"I thought I heard you talking to Sakura," Mikoto said, turning her head to see Itachi.

"You did, but she went back to helping Hakiu," Itachi answered.

"Daddy, where is mummy?" Daisuke asked, running up towards Itachi and Mikoto.

"In the bathroom helping Hakiu," Itachi answered, leaning down to Hakiu's level and holding his hand out to Daisuke.

"I want mummy," Daisuke cried, running into his daddy's arms and hugging him tightly.

"I'm here," Sakura said, opening the bathroom door with Hakiu standing by her side with Sakura's hand resting on his shoulder.

Hakiu wore a black shirt with three-quarter sleeves and a pair of white pants, Itachi looked at the boy standing by Sakura's side almost naturally.

"Daisuke I would like to introduce you to Hakiu and Hakiu I would like to introduce you to Daisuke," Sakura said, kneeling down between Hakiu and Daisuke and taking one of each of their hands.

"Hello, Daisuke," Hakiu greeted, being the older of the two boys.

"Hello, Hakiu," Daisuke said, smiling slightly as he looked at Hakiu with wide eyes.

"Daisuke, go check on with your Uncle and Cousin," Sakura ordered.

"Can I take Hakiu with me?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, now go I need to talk with mummy," Itachi told Daisuke, standing tall and helping Sakura to her feet.

Daisuke reached out to take Hakiu's hand in his; as Daisuke took Hakiu's hand and pulled him down the hallway into the playroom.

"Come and meet my cousin," Daisuke said, pulling Hakiu into the playroom.

"Your cousin?" Hakiu asked, as they ran into the room and stopped as they saw Sasuke sat on the couch with Yuuki asleep in his arms.

"That's my cousin, Yuuki," Daisuke said, walking closer to Sasuke and Yuuki and ensuring to keep his voice low as to not wake Yuuki up.

"Yuuki," Hakiu whispered, looking at the small baby sleep in Sasuke's arms.

"Yeah, she is just so cool," Daisuke said, reaching up and running his hand down Yuuki's exposed leg.

"She's so little," Hakiu said, watching the small baby with great interest.

"Have you seen a baby before?" Sasuke asked Hakiu, unsure of exactly how to act around the boy just yet.

"No…why is it so small?" Hakiu asked.

"You were this small once," Sasuke told Hakiu, Hakiu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really," Hakiu whispered.

"Yes, probably even smaller," Sasuke told Hakiu.

_**To Be** **Continued**_...Please Comment


	65. Book 2: Chapter Four

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Four

"How can we trust him?" Itachi asked.

"I guess you just have to for now," Mikoto replied.

"Madara, could have trained him to get to Sakura. If you haven't noticed Hakiu is really attracted to Sakura," Itachi told his mother.

"Itachi, he is a little boy, who needs our help," Sakura butted in.

"What happens if he hurts Daisuke or Yuuki?" Itachi asked, Sakura lowered her head and looked to the side.

"I can't just leave him," Sakura whispered, Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura and pulled her to his side.

"The place is completely clear, no sign of Madara," Pein told Mikoto, Sakura and Itachi.

"He came here not only to give us Hakiu, but to scare us," Itachi said, Sakura tightened her grip on the side of Itachi's shirt and Itachi tightened his hold.

"How can he still want me?" Sakura asked, her emotions beginning to take a fuller effect on her.

"Sakura, shhh," Itachi whispered, trying to calm his wife.

"We should all head to bed," Mikoto said, only now seeing how tired everyone was looking.

"Okay," Pein and Itachi agreed.

"We will come back in the morning," Pein told Itachi, as he put his hand on Mikoto's back and began guiding her towards the front door.

"Sasuke and Yuuki, can stay," Itachi told Sakura, after his mother and her lover where gone.

"Yeah," Sakura said, heading towards the playroom with Itachi at her side.

Standing in the doorway of the playroom, Daisuke ran to his parents and engulfed them in a tight hug.

"Sasuke, you and Yuuki should stay here tonight," Itachi told his brother.

"Thanks, I wasn't so keen about going home," Sasuke told Itachi, Itachi nodded in understanding and then turning his gaze to Hakiu sat on the floor waiting Yuuki laying in Sasuke's arms.

"Daisuke, Hakiu, Yuuki and Sasuke, time for bed," Sakura announced, holding her hands out for the two young boys.

"I'm not a kid," Sasuke complained.

"Want to bet?" Itachi asked, quite happy with himself that Sakura hadn't added his name it the list of people she was telling to go to bed.

"Sasuke, go to bed. No arguing, no complaining, just do it," Sakura ordered, taking the two small boys off towards Daisuke's room.

Sakura put the two boys to bed, Daisuke sleeping in his bed and Hakiu sleeping on the mattress that slid under Daisuke's bed when not in use.

"What are you still doing up?" Sakura asked as she returned to Itachi, Yuuki and Sasuke.

"I'm not a kid," Sasuke complained, Itachi smirked.

"Itachi, go to bed," Sakura ordered, pulling Itachi off towards their room.

A frown appeared on Itachi's face, as Sakura pushed him off towards their room and then entered the room and took Yuuki from Sasuke.

"Come on," Sakura ordered; she guided Sasuke towards the spare room.

Sasuke stripped himself of his shirt and climbed into bed pulling up the covers, and then Sakura lay Yuuki down on the bed beside him and left.

"Good night," Sakura called back.

Entering her room, Sakura closed the door behind her and turned to face the bed. She smiled; lying across the bed was a completely naked Itachi with the same frown from before on his face.

"You're not getting anything," Itachi said, referring to having sex with him.

"Good, I need a good nights sleep," Sakura replied, smirking as Itachi looked shocked at her.

Sakura crossed the room; she sat on the bed in front of Itachi and smiled.

"Grumpy, smile," Sakura whispered, her hand trailing over Itachi's hips and down his leg.

Itachi smiled, looking up Sakura. He could never be mad at her for long; it didn't matter what she did he always forgave her and would never be able to leave her. Itachi pulled Sakura against his chest; he sat weirdly up and pulled Sakura as tightly as he could to his chest.

"Itachi," Sakura laughed quietly, as he seemed to pull her down into a lying position and pulled the covers up over them.

"Go to sleep, Sakura," Itachi ordered, ruffling Sakura's hair and setting his head down on his pillow and closing his eyes.

Itachi clung tightly to Sakura all night, they didn't move in their sleep. Sakura and Itachi heard a small cry in the middle of the night, Sakura unwrapped herself from Itachi's arms and left Itachi watching her from the bed.

"Stay here," Sakura ordered, walking down the hallway towards Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked, standing in the spare room doorway.

"Yeah, she just won't stop crying," Sasuke replied, rocking Yuuki gently in his arms as she just continued to cry.

"Yuuki, come here," Sakura whispered, taking the small baby out of Sasuke's arms and gently rocking her back and fourth.

Yuuki's crying dulled down to a low cry and stared up at me, her eyes wide as she watched Sakura.

"Yuuki, it's going to be okay," Sakura whispered, looking up at Sasuke to see him sitting up in bed with his head tilted to the side and carefully watched Sakura rock Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura," Sasuke said, pushing the covers down and standing from the bed.

The only thing that Sasuke is wearing is a dark blue pair of underpants; Sakura looked Sasuke up and down and smiled.

"Almost as good as your brother," Sakura commented, continuing to rock Yuuki in her arms.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	66. Book 2: Chapter Five

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Five

"Sakura," Sasuke complained, blushing as Sakura made comments about his 'body'.

"Sakura, what going on?" Itachi asked; walking up behind Sakura with only a thin sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Nothing, Sasuke just can't get Yuuki to stop crying," Sakura replied, feeling Itachi's arms wrapped round her waist and pull her against him.

"Itachi, I've got Yuuki," Sakura said.

"Give me my daughter before you two start with a whole touching session," Sasuke ordered, standing from the bed and taking Yuuki from Sakura.

"I heard the comment about my brother being almost as good as me," Itachi said, looking his brother up and down to see what he had or didn't have.

"Itachi," Sasuke complained, looking at his brother in shock.

Both Itachi and Sakura smirked; they glanced at each other before looking back at Sasuke.

"Why are you always picking on me?" Sasuke winced.

"It's our job," Sakura and Itachi answered.

"Your job?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Itachi is your older brother and I'm your teammate, so I have the right to annoy you," Sakura answered.

Sasuke's cheeks were bright red; lowering his head he tried his best to hid his embarrassment.

"Let's leave Sasuke and Yuuki; Sasuke seems to be really embarrassed," Itachi told Sakura.

"Definitely," Sakura agreed.

Sakura turned heading back to the bedroom; Itachi smirked at his brother before walking off back to his bedroom. Sakura lay on the bed; she pulled the blankets back up and waited for Itachi to return.

"The boys seem to be in a comfortable sleep," Itachi told Sakura as he entered their room.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do with Hakiu tomorrow," Sakura said, she closed her eyes as she felt Itachi slid into the bed beside her and wrap his arms tightly around her.

Itachi closed his eye and lay his head once again on a pillow, both soon drifted off to sleep. Sakura and Itachi fell asleep quite quickly. As the sun rose, Itachi's and Sakura's eyes opened and they climbed out of bed.

"Mum and Dad, wake up, wake up. Its morning," Daisuke yelled, jumping on to Itachi on top of the covers and began shacking his parents up and down.

"I'm awake," Itachi sighed, rolling over on to his side and letting Daisuke fall in between Sakura and himself.

"Daisuke, why do you always want to wake up at the crack of dawn?" Sakura asked, opening her eyes to see Daisuke lying beside him.

"Hakiu, come and join us," Daisuke called, sitting up on the bed and looking at the doorway.

"Am I allowed?" Hakiu asked, hovering in the door with uncertainly.

"Yes, honey come on," Sakura encouraged.

"Are you sure?" Hakiu asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes, come on Hakiu," Itachi said, sitting up in bed and patting the spot in front of him.

Hakiu slowly walked up to the bed and climbed on the end, he climbed further up the bed and stopped. Sitting cross-legged, Hakiu looked from Itachi, Sakura to Daisuke.

"Did you two have a good sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Daisuke answered, nodding in response.

"What about you, Hakiu?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, good. Best sleep ever," Hakiu answered, smiling slightly as he looked up at Sakura and Itachi.

"Hakiu, can do this cool trick with his hands," Daisuke said.

"Really? What?" Sakura asked.

"This weird red glow," Daisuke answered.

"Red glow?" Itachi questioned, knowing that chakra was blue so what was the red glow.

"I could show you," Hakiu replied, looking at Itachi.

"Go on," Itachi said, watching the boy closely.

Hakiu held his hands out in front of him, facing towards the ceiling. Closing his eyes, Hakiu's hands glowed a bright blue for a second and then faded. Hakiu took a deep breath in and repeated the process. The glow grew brighter, before it disappeared and Sakura smiled.

"Who taught you that?" Sakura asked.

"My mother," Hakiu answered, everyone fell quiet after Hakiu had answered.

"Was your mother a medical ninja?" Sakura asked.

"She was training to be one," Hakiu replied.

Within seconds Yuuki's cry was heard from down the hall; everyone heard Sasuke sighed and Yuuki begin to cry louder.

"Sasuke, come in the main bedroom," Itachi shouted, Sasuke made his way with the crying Yuuki to the master bedroom and looked in the room to find everyone else inside.

"Sit down," Sakura ordered, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest.

Sasuke took a seat on the end of the bed; he lay Yuuki down on the bed and looked up at Sakura for some assistance.

"I'm crap at this," Sasuke sighed, he had tried his best to take care of Yuuki after her mother had died and left Yuuki in his care.

"I'm crap at taking care of babies," Itachi replied.

"Give her to me," Sakura ordered; Sakura had always been brilliant with babies.

Sasuke handed Yuuki over to Sakura and watched as Yuuki became suddenly quiet and stared up at Sakura. Hakiu watched Yuuki in Sakura's arms, Hakiu reached out to touch Yuuki.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sakura asked; Hakiu pulled back straight away.

"I don't know how," Hakiu said, pulling back away from Yuuki and sitting in his spot.

"Make sure you support her head and body," Sakura told Hakiu, Hakiu curled his arms out in front of his body and got ready to take Yuuki.

Sakura gently lay Yuuki down in Hakiu's arms and then told her arms slowly away making sure that Hakiu was holding Yuuki correctly.

"She is so cute," Hakiu said, his gaze stuck on Yuuki as he sat with her in his arms.

**_To Be Continued_**...Please Comment.


	67. Book 2: Chapter Six

Itachi's Promise: Chapter Six

_A Week Later – After Hakiu was 'Found'_

"Hakiu, be carefully," Sakura called out, watching as Itachi pinned Hakiu to the floor and Daisuke jumped on Itachi from behind.

Sakura's three boys were 'play' fighting, they had been all morning. Sasuke had to go see the Hokage for something and left Yuuki with them. Yuuki sat on the bench in her carrier; each and every time she cried Hakiu would come running in to check on her. Hakiu reminded Sakura a lot of how Itachi used to act when she and he were little.

"Yuuki, where is Hakiu and Daisuke?" Sakura asked, as she was again at the sink washing dishes.

Yuuki tried to point, ending up with a finger in the air kinda pointing towards the window.

"Good girl," Sakura replied, looking back at Yuuki to find that she was happily looking at the ceiling.

"Hakiu, I think Yuuki wants you," Sakura called out the open window.

Hakiu's ears picked up on the sound of Sakura's voice saying that Yuuki wanted him. Slipped from Itachi's grip and went running towards the house, Hakiu entered the house and ran straight into the kitchen. As Hakiu entered the kitchen, he walked up to Yuuki and looked into Yuuki's carrier. Watching Yuuki closely as he ran his finger up and down her arm everything was quiet.

"Can Yuuki come out and watch us?" Yuuki asked.

"Okay, I will take her out in a minute," Sakura replied, picking up the carrier and carrying it outside.

"Itachi, watch Yuuki," Sakura ordered, returning to the kitchen.

Hakiu went back to rolling on the ground with Daisuke and Itachi. Itachi lay on the floor with Daisuke and Hakiu sitting on top of him.

"Getting beaten by two little kids, how disgraceful," Sasuke said, as he walked into the Uchiha compound and stopped not far from Itachi, Hakiu and Daisuke.

"Welcome back, little brother. Care for a one on one spare?" Itachi asked, knowing that he could and would kick his brother's butt.

"Sure," Sasuke smirked, thinking that he could defeat his older brother this time.

"Boys, come inside," Sakura called from the open kitchen window.

The two young boys ran into the house, leaving Sasuke to pull Itachi off the ground. Itachi and Sasuke followed after the two young boys, entering the house and seeing the table with salads, wraps, cheeses and cold meats laid out along the center of the table. Daisuke and Hakiu were seated side by side at the table and Sakura entered the room at another door. Sakura stopped at the side of the table and looked up at Itachi and Sakura, Itachi saw Sakura pull out the chair at the head of the table and smiled at him.

"Come and sit down," Sakura instructed to both Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi sat at the head of the table, Sakura sat across from Daisuke at the side of the table and Sasuke beside her across from Hakiu. Sasuke had put Yuuki down on the table beside where he had sat down.

"This looks lovely Sakura," Sasuke commented.

"Is there some for us?" Mikoto asked, standing in the doorway with the whole Akatsuki standing beside her.

"Not enough, but I could quickly make more," Sakura answered, Mikoto and Sakura exchanged a smile between them.

Entering the house, the Akatsuki stood around the table, leaning against walls or sitting on the back of the couches that were close to the table. Mikoto and Sakura disappeared into the kitchen only to come back holding two bowls of extra stuff back and set it down on the table. Each Akatsuki and Uchiha grabbed a wrap and filled each of their wraps with salad, cheese and a slice of cold meat. Yuuki remained quiet as everyone ate, until Kisame sneezed and she began to cry.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" Hakiu asked, reaching up to touch Yuuki.

Instantly, Yuuki fell quiet, she looked up at Hakiu and smiled before she began to laugh. Yuuki laughed and laughed, as she looked up at Hakiu. Hakiu stared down confused at the little baby and Sasuke looked at Hakiu's reaction to Yuuki.

"Sakura, this is lovely," Mikoto commented.

"It was nothing," Sakura said, brushing off the comment like it was nothing.

"Sakura, you really did do a good job," Mikoto told her.

"Thanks," Sakura replied, glancing at her husband to see him watching her

"Mum, can we go play?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure," Sakura replied, watching as Hakiu and Daisuke stood from their chairs and headed upstairs for the playroom.

"I'm going to take Yuuki up stairs," Sasuke said, leaving with Yuuki to follow the boys.

"How are you going?" Zetsu asked, looking directly at Sakura and expecting an answer from her.

"Good, no unexpected visitors for any random Uchihas," Sakura answered.

"Good," Zetsu replied, Sakura rolled her eyes.

Zetsu wasn't one to talk much; he usually remained quiet staying in the back of the group and listening to everything.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, jumping from the second floor and landing at the base of the stairs and running to Sakura's side.

"Naruto, is coming," Sasuke told Sakura.

"Go get Hakiu and bring him down here," Sakura ordered, Sasuke quickly disappeared again up stairs and cam back less than a minute later with Hakiu by his side.

"Hakiu, Naruto is here," Sakura told the boy.

"Let's go," Hakiu said, heading for the front door as the doorbell rang.

"I will see you when I get back," Sakura said, walking after Hakiu.

_**To Be Continued**_...Please Comment.


End file.
